El Guerrero Dragón
by Tr Ch1
Summary: México es un país lleno de peligros. Supervillanos, terroristas y narcotraficantes se han convertido en algo normal. Sin embargo, un héroe mesoamericano resurgirá para ayudar a la gente de la nación. Leonardo será el nuevo Guerrero Dragón. Con ayuda de su padre y sus amigos, superará los percances que encuentre para salvar, no solo México, sino el mundo.
1. El regreso de un héroe

**El Guerrero Dragón **

**Temporada 1**

**Capítulo 1**

**El regreso de un héroe **

¿No les ha pasado que, alguna vez en su vida, han deseado ser algo más de lo que son? Eso me pasó a mí, hace relativamente poco.

Yo solía ser un chico normal, eso sí me comparabas con la gente con la que me relacionaba. Si tomabas en cuenta mis padres son dragones y una de mis mejores amigas lo es también. Pero desde esa excursión, ¿quién pensaría que el destino me tendría preparado un gran futuro? No les contaré más de qué futuro hablo, eso lo irán viendo conforme lean, sino que ahora deseo hablar de cómo entré a este loco mundo de superhéroes. Yo soy Leonardo, el Guerrero Dragón, y esta es mi historia.

Era un sábado por la mañana normal, el sol atravesaba la ventana del cuarto y pegaba directo a la cara de Leo. La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar, con su melodía cubriendo todo el cuarto. Inmediatamente Leo se levantó para apagarla, y comenzó a prepararse para el día. Él era un chico flaco, de tez media, altura media, ojos cafés y pelo lacio negro. Tras levantarse se bañó, se cambió y comenzó a guardar las cosas que ocuparía ese día en su mochila. Leo era estudiante de historia en la Universidad Autónoma de Querétaro, el mejor de su clase, y ese día iba de viaje con su grupo a la antigua ciudad de Teotihuacan.

Justo con terminó de guardar sus cosas, el olor de la comida llegó al cuarto, seguida por la voz de un adulto.

-¡Leo! ¡El desayuno está listo!

-¡Ya voy papá!

Leo tomó su mochila y bajó con ella al comedor. Sobre la barra de la cocina estaban listos dos platos llenos de chilaquiles, una de las comidas que más le gustaban al chico. Pero en la cocina había algo que hubiera desmayado a cualquiera. Un dragón occidental rojo, con cabello café y ojos negros, musculoso estaba parado preparando café. Estaba parado como si fuera un humano. Sus escamas eran brillantes y relucientes, sus garras eran negras y no estaba vestido. Al oír a Leo llegar volteó con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Gustas café hijo? - preguntó el dragón con la cafetera en la pata.

-Sí papá, gracias-contestó Leo mientras se sentaba.

Leo era hijo de una larga línea de dragones, seres de mucho poder que han protegido a las criaturas mágicas del mundo por milenios todo a escondidas de la raza humana. El padre de Leo, Hendrick, fue uno de esos, pero desde la muerte de su esposa se retiró y ahora trabaja en cuestiones administrativas en el mundo mágico. Desde que la madre de Leo falleció, sufrió una maldición que lo mantiene convertido en dragón para siempre, sin poder cambiar a su forma humana. Por el otro lado, a Leo le pasa lo contrario. Él nunca desarrolló el gen que le permitiera transformarse en dragón, por lo que es un humano normal, aunque puede que uno de sus hijos sí sea un dragón.

-¿Listo para tu viaje? - preguntó Hendrick mientras servía el café en tazas.

-Sí, me la he estado pasando leyendo libros para ir informado. ¿Sabías que los teotihuacanos realizaron golpes de estado en varias ciudades mayas?

-¿Apoco eso es cierto? - preguntó asombrado mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo.

-Sí, es bastante interesante, si tan solo se supiera más de ellos.

-Pues tú eres el historiador, tú puedes ser el que descubra lo que no se sabe.

-Sí, eso sería genial.

Tras un breve silencio, mientras los dos comían su desayuno, Hendrick volvió a hablar.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

-¿De qué hablas papá?

-Siempre quisimos que tuvieras una vida normal y no verte obligado a pelear cada día contra villanos. Ahora estás en la universidad y tienes un futuro prometedor. Ella debe estar muy feliz de ti.

-Papá, me dices eso todas las mañanas antes de irme a la escuela.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente es la verdad.

-Yo también soy feliz de ser alguien normal.

Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Leo deseaba salvar gente como lo solía hacer su papá o su mamá. Él veía las noticias todos los días o escuchaba lo que le comentaba su papá. A diario criaturas mágicas eran asesinadas por organizaciones siniestras, supervillanos surgían por todo el mundo a diario y cada mes había una nueva amenaza de destrucción mundial. No es que todo estuviera perdido, habían miles de dragones por todo el mundo salvando las criaturas mágicas o nuevos superhéroes surgiendo cada día, pero Leo quería hacer su parte, dar su granito de arena, y hacer algo más útil que ser un simple ciudadano. Él quería detener a esos villanos y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Mientras desayunaban seguían hablando. Hendrick comentó que hace poco un mago intentó robarle su oro a un duende pero un ahuizotl lo detuvo, y que el Clan de los Cazadores, un grupo de humanos que desean aniquilar a todas las criaturas mágicas, intentaron asesinar unos unicornios y quedarse con sus cuernos para venderlos, pero fueron derrotados por los dragones de la ciudad. Por otro lado, Leo le dijo a su padre lo que esperaba de ese viaje y qué iba a hacer exactamente.

Los dos terminaron su desayuno. Leo tomó su mochila y se preparó para salir. Su padre se despidió de él para luego dejar que se fuera. Tras salir de su casa, Leo caminó al centro de la UAQ, donde el camión lo llevaría. Él vivía a unas escasas cuadras de la universidad, así que podía ir caminando, aunque no estudiaba ahí. Leo estudiaba en la Facultad de Filosofía, que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Tras caminar y llegar a la parada de autobuses de la escuela, se encontró con el resto de su salón, entre ellos a dos de sus amigos: Martín Chávez y Stacy Walker.

Martín era el más nuevo de sus amigos, conociéndolo desde que entró en la preparatoria. Conocía su secreto familiar de ser descendiente de dragones. En un inicio Hendrick se enfadó mucho de ello pero tras hablarlo con Leo, decidió no borrarle la memoria, aunque sigue desconfiando un poco.

Por otro lado está Stacy Walker. Ella es originalmente británica como sus padres, más precisamente de Southampton. Su familia fue reubicada a Querétaro por el Consejo Dragón, el máximo organismo del mundo mágico y de los dragones. Todo esto por la creciente actividad de los Cazadores en la zona y brindar apoyo a Hendrick. Ella, al igual que sus padres, es una dragona. Cuando se transforma en dragona, sus escamas son blancas y tiene un estilo occidental. Su cabello es dorado y sus ojos azules, mientras que sus garras son grises. Mientras es humana es de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio igualmente, y es un poco más alta que Leo. Ellos son amigos desde que Leo se mudó a Querétaro y siempre tienen la posibilidad de hablar de las aventuras de Stacy, ya que ella pelea activamente contra las amenazas a las criaturas mágicas.

Leo se acercó a sus amigos, quienes discutían sobre la tarea que les dejaron el día anterior.

-Martín, te digo, que nos dejaran hacer un reporte de 100 páginas de la cultura teotihuacana para hoy fue un sueño tuyo.

-¿Y por qué Eduardo sí lo trae? - respondió Martín señalando a uno de los del grupo.

-Ya sabes que él siempre hace cosas de más - respondió Leo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Leo, ¿puedes decirle a Martín que está alucinando? - comentó Stacy, mostrando su enfado.

-Leo, tú siempre haces los trabajos, ¿puedes pasarme lo que hiciste?

-Tranquilo, no hice nada, no había nada de tarea.

-Espero que así sea, te puedo asegurar que sí nos dejaron eso.

La maestra interrumpió la plática de los alumnos y les comentó que ya era hora de subir al camión, cosa que todos hicieron. El trío de amigos se sentaron en la parte trasera del camión, listos para iniciar su aventura.

_Inicia intro_

_Termina intro_

**Teotihuacan, México **

Tras tres horas de viaje el grupo llegó a Teotihuacan. El grupo bajó del camión y recibieron indicaciones de la maestra. Podían ir al sitio de la zona arqueológica que deseas en, siempre y cuando llegaran a la base de la Pirámide del Sol a la hora indicada para irse. Los chicos se dividieron y cada quien fue a una zona distinta. Unos fueron a ver las pirámides, otros al museo del sitio y otros a los barrios. Pero Leo, sus amigos y otros compañeros fueron a la Ciudadela, una plaza al sur del sitio donde está la imponente pirámide a Quetzalcóatl. El grupo se acercó al sitio y comenzaron a ver el lugar, cada uno a explorar el lugar que quisieran.

Leo se acercó a la pirámide y se asombraba al verla. Su padre le había contado historias desde niño de ese dios, quien al parecer sí existió y fue una clase de dragón, pero que desapareció tras la vergüenza que le hizo pasar su hermano Tezcatlipoca. Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, pero se piensa que salió del planeta, quién sabe cómo.

Tras caminar por la pirámide Leo se sorprendía cada vez más por el detalle que tenía. Las cabezas de la serpiente emplumada que se encontraban esculpidas en ella eran precisas. Era una pena que no pudiera verla en su mayor esplendor. Mientras caminaba le dio la vuelta a la pirámide, y no se fijó por dónde iba hasta que pisó un tramo del suelo que colapsó. Leo cayó varios metros debajo del suelo.

Leo se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que tenía. Volteó hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que sí había caído bastantes metros. El chico sacó su celular para llamar a Stacy y que lo sacara de ahí, pero algo le llamó la atención. Parecía que cayó en un gran pasadizo que tenía una luz al fondo, así que guardó su teléfono y siguió explotando el pasillo en donde cayó. No supo por qué, pero había algo que lo llevaba por ese lugar.

Él caminó por el pasillo y miró las paredes. Era pintura mural auténtica, un hallazgo increíble. No tenía que ser experto para poder saber de qué trataba. Parecía que narraba la historia de un soldado vestido como Quetzalcóatl, que luchaba por el pueblo teotihuacano.

-¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

En el último tramo de la pared mostraban al mismo guerrero enfrentándose a un ejército entero y derrotándolo. Eso no le pareció nada creíble a Leo, hasta que recordó que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial los estadounidenses crearon un supersoldado, el cual derrotó a toda un división de los nazis conocida como HYDRA. O incluso era magia

-Quizás los teotihuacanos conocían la fórmula del supersoldado antes que cualquiera.

Al final del pasillo había una sala redonda y, en el centro de ella, había un objeto cilíndrico de piedra sobre el que había un objeto de oro. Al acercarse más, se percató que era un collar de oro, con la forma de Quetzalcóatl. Era un objeto hermoso. Leo quería llamar inmediatamente a alguien, ese era un tesoro nacional, pero algo le impidió que lo hiciera, y ese algo hizo que tomara el collar y se lo pusiera en el cuello. Al hacer esto, los ojos del collar brillaron y la piedra comenzó a bajar. Leo pensó que lo había arruinado todo y se activó una trampa, pero no era así. Una puerta de piedra se abrió, y tras ella había un traje hecho de cuero, exactamente igual al que usaba aquél guerrero misterioso de las pinturas. La misma fuerza que hizo que tomara el colla hizo que metiera el traje en su mochila. Sorprendentemente el traje entró sin problemas.

Leo acababa de guardar el traje cuando una voz misteriosa se escuchó.

-El nuevo Guerrero Dragón ha llegado.

Leo volteó confundido a ver quién hablaba pero no encontró a nadie. Una vez que tomó su mochila de nuevo, otra voz familiar se escuchó por el lugar de donde vino.

-¡Leo! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

Era Stacy. Ella bajó como dragona al lugar y voló hasta donde estaba Leo, y al llegar a su lado regresó a su forma humana. Ella volteó a ver el lugar donde estaban, para mirar a Leo y preguntar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es el descubrimiento del siglo.

Y sí fue un gran día, al salir del lugar fueron inmediatamente a contactar al encargado del sitio y los arqueólogos. Se hizo todo un revuelo sobre el descubrimiento. Jamás los arqueólogos se percataron de la existencia de un túnel debajo del templo de Quetzalcóatl. Comenzaron las investigaciones del sitio y se recabó información valiosísima del sitio. Y todo gracias a un estudiante de historia de 18 años. Leo explicó todo lo que pasó, pero jamás mostró que se llevó un traje y un amuleto, no podía decirles que una voz misteriosa le dijo que se los llevara, no le creerían, así que lo mantuvo en secreto.

Por la tarde el grupo regresó a Querétaro, con la maestra orgullosa del trabajo de Leonardo. El viaje fue tranquilo, menos por la parte en la que los compañeros de Leo le preguntaron mucho sobre lo que ocurrió. Nadie supo que se llevó algo, ni siquiera Stacy o Martín. Tampoco pensaba decírselo a su padre.

**Querétaro, México **

El lunes por la mañana Leo se preparó y fue a la escuela. El fin de semana no pasó nada interesante. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso del trabajo que hizo y Leo hizo su reporte mientras le comentaba todo a su padre. El domingo salió con otro de sus amigos, Bruno un chico normal que conoció al llegar a Querétaro en la escuela. A él fue el único a quien le comentó todo, incluso lo del traje y la voz. Al ser mejores amigos, era natural que le creyera. Incluso mostró interés en que le prestara el traje para verlo. Bruno le comentó si pensaba realizar su sueño de salvar gente con ese traje, a lo que Leo le contestó que no estaba seguro. Era una decisión que tenía que reflexionar.

Después de salir de la escuela, Leo salió de su Facultad. El edificio de la escuela era hermoso. Había sido construido en el virreinato y había sido escuela desde su construcción. Tras salir de las clases, el chico caminó por las calles del centro hacia la parada de camiones, desde donde iría a su casa. En el camino se detuvo en una fuente a tomar un poco de agua y abrió su mochila. Aún dentro de ella estaba el traje y el collar.

-¿Por qué me lleve eso? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

Cómo si fuera señal divino, de pronto, dos hombres encapuchados entraron en una joyería que se encontraba en el lugar, y se comenzaron a escuchar varios gritos. Parecía que asaltaban el lugar. La gente comenzó a correr lejos del lugar, y varios llamaron a la policía. Mientras tanto se escucharon disparos en la tienda, lo que hizo que hasta los más valientes se alejaran. Leo quizo salir corriendo, pero no pudo, la misma voz le habló.

-El traje…

Leo no pudo seguir sus instintos de supervivencia y de la razón, y saltó al interior de la fuente, que estaba vacía por cierto, y dentro de ella se puso el collar. Tras el collar se puso el traje del guerrero lo más rápido que pudo. Por suerte todos estaban distraídos y no le prestaban atención. El traje le quedaba bien. Era verde y de cuero, uno que parecía duro por cierto. Era flexible pero a la vez resistente. Al final se puso el casco, muy similar al dios de la Serpiente Emplumada.

-Espero que eso de derrotar ejércitos enteros por su cuenta no sea pura propaganda.

Tras ponerse el traje, el chico salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la tienda. Entró al lugar como si no estuviera pasando nada, y al voltear adentro vio que los ladrones apuntaban a la cabeza del encargado del lugar, mientras este ponía dinero y joyas dentro de una bolsa negra. Le sorprendió mucho a Leo que estuviera ocurriendo un asalto en pleno centro algo que nunca ocurría.

-¡Eyyy! - gritó Leo. No supo de dónde sacó el valor suficiente para gritarles.

Los dos asaltantes voltearon a verlo, y rápidamente le apuntaron con sus armas.

-¿Quién eres tú niño? Mejor vete, estas son cosas de adultos.

-Debe ser otro payaso enmascarado de los que surgen en todos lados. Niño, no eres Stark, así que largo.

-No, ustedes dejarán de robar y se entregarán a la policía - Leo pensó que era mejor callarse antes de hacerse más el ridículo.

-¿Si no qué niño? - le preguntó uno de los asaltantes mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo más, Leo solo reaccionó y golpeó en el estómago al ladrón. Inesperadamente, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que todos esperaban, y el asaltante chocó con la caja fuertemente. Su compañero se quedó atónito ante esa fuerza, pero eso no lo detuvo de accionar su arma y dispararle al enmascarado. Leo pensó que ese era su final, y que nunca debió hacerse el valiente. Pero las balas no atravesaron el traje, sino que cayeron directamente al piso sin hacerle daño más que darle un pequeño cosquilleo. Abrió sus ojos, y al ver que los disparos no le hicieron nada, golpeó a su atacante en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera en un mostrador de vidrio con joyería.

Leo volteó a ver sus manos y su cuerpo. No sabía de dónde provenía la fuerza que tenía, pero le gustaba. Al menos detendría un par de maleantes ese día.

El primer ladrón al que le pegó se recuperó del golpe y tomó su arma. Con un poco más de paciencia, aprovecho que Leo estaba distraído pensando en sus nuevas habilidades y disparó en varios puntos débiles del traje, donde la piel y la ropa que tenía debajo se podía ver. Los disparos chocaron con la piel en el cuello, pero también rebotaron y cayeron al suelo. Solo le dieron un cosquilleo.

El enmascarado volteó a ver al ladrón que le disparó y lo tomó del cuello de su playera. Tras eso, lo lanzó contra la puerta del local, la cual se rompió, haciendo que el ladrón cayera fuera de la tienda. Leo sonrió debajo del traje, feliz de estar ganando contra dos hombres armados. Los ladrones no perdieron tiempo y se levantaron rápidamente.

-Debemos irnos, nos va a atrapar - dijo uno de los ladrones.

-No, no dejaré que un niño estúpido me meta a la cárcel.

Su compañero le hizo caso, tenía razón no podían dejar que un chico menor les ganara así que ambos se levantaron y preparan sus puños. Leo hizo lo mismo y se puso en pose de pelea. Ambos ladrones se acercaron a él e intentaron golpearlo. Pero Leo bloqueó un golpe con la simple palma de su mano, y tomando al ladrón de su mano, lo uso como palo y con él le derrumbó a su compañero. Con ambos tirados al suelo, Leo tomó una cuerda que por casualidad estaba tirada y la uso para amarrarlos a un poste fuera de la tienda.

-La policía no tarda en llegar, no se muevan.

Y Leo corrió a un lugar donde no lo vieran. Pero ahora corría rápido, más rápido de lo que podría normalmente. Tras un rato de correr se escondió en un callejón, donde se quitó el traje y lo guardó en su mochila. Después de guardar el traje y el collar se fue caminando a la estación de camiones que lo llevarían a su casa. Mientras regresaba a casa, pensaba en lo último que dijo.

-No se muevan. ¿Es enserio? Si los amarraste. Tienes que pensar mejor tus frases.

**Casa de Leo, Querétaro, México **

Leo llegó a su casa media hora después. Ya tenía hambre y quería ver qué había de comer. Entró a su casa y en la sala estaba su padre sentado viendo las noticias. Justamente estaban reportando lo que acababa de suceder en el centro con el intento de robo de la joyería.

-Hola papá - saludó Leo tras cerrar la puerta.

Hendrick apagó la televisión y volteó a ver a su hijo.

-Hola Leo, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Por qué tardaste?

Hendrick se escuchaba más amistoso de lo normal, lo cual significaba que estaba enfadado. Leo no sabía qué podía ser, pero decidió contestar sus preguntas.

-Muy bien, lamento si tardé, hubo un robo en el centro y nos tuvieron asegurados hasta que detuvieron a los criminales.

-Pues que bueno, que te encuentras bien, debes estar hambriento entonces - Hendrick seguía con su voz, lo cual incomodaba a Leo. Definitivamente había ocurrido algo.

-Papá, ¿todo bien?

-Muéstrame tú mochila.

Él sabía que traía el traje, sabía que lo había usado para detener a los ladrones, pero Leo no sabía cómo. Leo titubeó antes de entregar la mochila, pero decidió dársela. Tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir.

Hendrick abrió la mochila y como sospechaba, dentro había un traje verde de un dragón y un collar de Quetzalcóatl. Los sacó de su mochila y los puso sobre un sillón. Se veía el enfado en su rostro. Tras tirar el traje en la sala volteó a ver a su hijo.

-Estás castigado.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Estás castigado por esconderme información, enfrentarte a unos criminales sin estar preparado y arriesgar tu vida.

-Pero no entiendo por qué. Solo hizo lo que ese soldado habría hecho.

-¿Hablas del Guerrero Dragón? Dime qué sabes del Guerrero Dragón.

Su padre conocía al soldado de los murales, incluso conocía su nombre, ¿pero cómo? Quizás sí tenía relación con la magia después de todo.

-Pues, según los murales, era un soldado teotihuacano que luchaba por el bien de su pueblo y su ciudad, y era tan poderoso que podía enfrentar ejércitos enteros por sí mismo.

-¿Y qué más? - respondió Hendrick.

-Pues eso es todo, ¿no?

Hendrick volteó al suelo y luego puso su mirada en su hijo. Leo se había metido en algo que no comprendía. Era momento de decírselo.

-Leo, el Guerrero Dragón no fue solo un soldado al servicio de Teotihuacan, ni un alto grado militar sobre los guerreros jaguar y águila, sino que era el verdadero aprendiz de Quetzalcóatl.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Él era el puente entre los humanos y las criaturas mágicas, y hacía lo que podía para salvar ambos mundos y hacer que estuvieran paz. Hacía un buen trabajo. Era muy amigo de Quetzalcóatl, eran un dúo inseparable. Pero llegó el día en el que Tezcatlipoca , el hermano de Quetzalcóatl, hizo que la Serpiente Emplumada perdiera su honor, y fuera despreciado por el pueblo humano. Se autoexilió al Este, prometiendo regresar, y junto a él fue el Guerrero Dragón original. Desde entonces no se sabe nada de ambos.

Leo se puso a reflexionar. Entonces el Guerrero Dragón sí tenía relación al mundo mágico. Parecía como si fuera un dragón por sí mismo.

-¿Era como un dragón, no?

-Sí, y por ello también estaba bajo las órdenes del Consejo.

El Consejo Mundial de Dragones era y es el organismo más importante del mundo mágico. Está compuesto por cinco dragones, y son los encargados de mantener la paz entre la comunidad mágica. También son los líderes de la Orden del Dragón , una organización que comprende a todos los dragones del mundo. Su función es la de ser los protectores de todas las criaturas mágicas, y también de velar por la paz y la prosperidad.

-¿No entiendes Leo? El Consejo debe haberse enterado que eres el Guerrero Dragón, y tendrás que trabajar para ellos- dijo Hendrick, preocupado de lo que pasaría.

-¿Pero eso qué tendría de malo? Podría salvar vidas así, tratar de buscar un futuro mejor.

-¡No vas a arriesgar tu vida por pelear contra alguien más!

-¡Quiero hacerlo, tú y mamá lo solían hacer, no veo por qué yo no!

-¡Tu madre y yo entrenamos desde que adquirimos nuestros poderes para enfrentarnos en combate a alguien, tú no tienes ese entrenamiento!

-¡Puedo entrenar! ¡Es cuestión de tiempo!

-¡No te harás el héroe hijo!

-¡Sí lo haré!

-¡No quiero perderte!

Todo se silenció. Esas palabras rompieron la tensión del momento. Hendrick tenía sus patas en los hombros de su hijo y miraba al suelo. Una lágrima cayó de su cabeza.

-Sufrí mucho al perder a tu madre. No quiero que te pase a ti lo mismo.

Leo abrazó a su padre. A pesar de que tuviera escamas, no le importaba, se sentía muy cómodo siempre que lo abrazaba.

-Papá, tú y mamá me han enseñado todo lo bueno que soy ahora y entre ello me enseñaron que siempre hay que hacer lo mejor por el prójimo y por toda la comunidad. Solo deseo hacer lo que ustedes hacían. Quiero ser la esperanza dentro de este país de tinieblas.

Las palabras fueron como un remedio mágico para Hendrick. Mientras ambos se abrazaban, otra lágrima salió del ojo del dragón. Tras un rato abrazándose, Hendrick rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro que deseas hacer esto? Es algo muy peligroso, ya sabes cómo es el Clan de los Cazadores cuando se trata de criaturas mágicas o sus relaciones.

-Estoy seguro papá. Los Cazadores no sabrán ni qué les golpeó.

Hendrick rió por el comentario de su hijo y se separó de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar que Leo no había comido.

-Leo, no has comido, pon tu comida en el microondas, no la comas fría.

-Está bien papá, gracias.

La tensión se fue tan rápido como llegó, y otra vez padre e hijo disfrutaron de su comida juntos. Tras terminar de comer, Leo se levantó dispuesto a subir a su cuarto a hacer tarea, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

-Leo, ¿puedes abrir a ver quién es?

Leo ya sabía que debía abrir la puerta. Como su padre no podía transformarse en humano, no podía mostrar su cara en público, para mantener oculto el mundo mágico. Leo caminó a la puerta y se asomó por el visor. Vio que era su amigo Bruno, así que le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

-¡Papá, es Bruno!

-Que bueno, pensé que sería alguien más.

Como Bruno conocía el secreto de la familia, no había problema en que entrará. Era la única amistad de Leo a la que Hendrick aceptaba que le hablara del secreto familiar. Era un chico de mucha confianza.

-Señor- saludó Bruno a Hendrick. Su piel era de tez más clara que la de Leo, pero era un poco más bajito, y su pelo era también de color negro.

-Bruno, hola, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal la novia?

-Ammm, bien, gracias. Emmm, Leo, perdón por venir y no avisar, pero vi lo que hiciste, un buen trabajo por cierto.

-¿Entonces él sabía y yo no? - le preguntó Hendrick a su hijo.

-¿Vengo en un mal momento? - preguntó Bruno al incomodarse por la pregunta.

-Sí papá, a él le había dicho, y no Bruno ya acabamos de hablar del asunto.

-Pues está bien. Mira, vi lo que hiciste y decidí construir varios artefactos que te pueden ayudar en tus misiones.

-Vaya, gracias Bruno, esto es algo que no esperaba- le contestó mientras veía lo que sacaba su amigo de la mochila. Hendrick mientras tanto sólo observaba con curiosidad, aunque un poco molesto al saber que Bruno sabía del tema antes que él, y eso a pesar de ser su padre.

-Mira, primero te hice este lanzallamas. Perdón, ¿dónde está tu traje para ir instalando todo?

-Está aquí- dijo Hendrick acercando el traje.

-¿No estás en contra de esto papá?

-Si deseas pelear por la gente, no veo problema en que tengas aparatos que te faciliten la tarea.

Leo sonrió por ello. Parecía que su padre estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo ahora. Ahora solo esperaba no defraudarlo. Mientras tanto, Bruno tomó el traje y le pegó un pequeño dispositivo en el interior del casco, donde está la mandíbula.

-Muy bien, el lanzallamas se enciende al presionar este botón que puse debajo de la mandíbula. Eso hace que saque un pequeño fuego. Si deseas que salga más fuego, solo debes de soplarle a la llama.

-Como un dragón de verdad- dijo Leo emocionado.

-Así es, y también traigo esto.

Bruno sacó de su mochila un aparato grande. Lo puso en la parte trasera del traje y luego le dijo a Leo.

-Este es un jet-pack. Así podrás volar como un dragón. Lamento que no se vea como las alas de un dragón pero eso es algo más complicado de hacer.

-No, no te preocupes. Es genial. Muchas gracias.

-Bueno, ¿quieres salir a probar tu nuevo equipo?

-Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo, aún tengo tarea que hacer.

-Oh, ok, entiendo, pues suerte, nos vemos luego. Adiós señor- contestó Bruno, despidiéndose tanto de su amigo como de Hendrick.

-Adiós Bruno, ve con cuidado- le respondió Hendrick

-Adiós Bruno, nos vemos luego- dijo Leo, siguiendo a su amigo a la salida- gracias por todo.

-De nada, espero que te sirvan, bueno, me voy, adiós.

Y tras eso, el amigo se fue de vuelta a su casa, mientras padre e hijo se quedaron de nuevo en la casa.

Leo subió a su cuarto a hacer la tarea y los pendientes que tenía. Después de completarlos, comenzó a jugar en su computadora. Tras un rato, su padre le gritó desde la sala.

-¡Leo! ¡Baja!

-¡Ya voy papá!

Él bajó corriendo hasta la sala, donde estaba su padre sentado viendo la televisión, de nuevo en las noticias. Hendrick vio a su hijo llegar y señaló con él control remoto a la pantalla.

-Puede que esto te interese.

Leo miró el televisor a ver qué estaban pasando. Pensaba que iba a ser un nuevo descubrimiento arqueológico o algo así, ya que siempre que su papá lo llamaba para algo así era por eso, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. En la noticias mostraban una persecución policíaca de dos hombre. Esos hombres eran huachicoleros, gente dedicada a robar y vender ilegalmente petróleo. Eran un problema muy común entonces.

-Si deseas entonces ser un héroe, te recomendaría seguir con criminales menores. Nada grande aún, te entrenaré para que luego te enfrentes a las amenazas mayores.

-¿En verdad papá? ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Leo atónito. En verdad su padre ya estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Solo por favor ten cuidado. No quiero perderte.

-Gracias papá. No me perderás, estarás orgulloso de mí.

-Ya lo estoy. Ahora ve, Guerrero Dragón, y prepárales una celda.

Hijo y padre se abrazaron. Leo fue corriendo a ponerse su traje y salió al patio. Ahí su padre le entregó un walkie-talkie para que se mantuvieran en contacto y le diera instrucciones. Leo lo tomó y, con cuidado, usó el jet-pack. Le fue más sencillo pisarlo. Quizás los reflejos que le daba el amuleto le ayudaron. El chico salió volando en dirección al Oeste, donde se llevaba a cabo la persecución.

Por el walkie-talkie, Hendrick le indicó que la persecución iba por la Carretera a Tlacote el Bajo. El dragón iba viendo la persecución por medio de un espejo mágico que tenían en la casa, y podía dar instrucciones precisas. Leo se dirigió al punto y no tardó en ver a las patrullas persiguiendo una camioneta negra. Leo descendió poco a poco y cayó bruscamente sobre la camioneta.

-Aún debo mejorar mis aterrizajes- pensó.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la camioneta, los dos hombres, uno con camisa roja y otro con sombrero, se extrañaron al oír un fuerte golpe sobre su camioneta.

-Ve y revisa qué fue- le dijo el de la camisa roja al del sombrero, ya que no podía hacerlo al ir conduciendo.

Su compañero hizo justo lo que le pidió y se asomó por su ventana al techo del vehículo, armado por un gran arma por cualquier cosa. Al ver que había alguien sobre el coche, y sobretodo que se veía joven, le apuntó con el arma.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?

-¡Soy el Guerrero Dragón, y te ordenó detener el vehículo inmediatamente! - contestó Leo, preocupándose más por mantenerse aferrado al vehículo que por detenerlos.

-A mí nadie me manda niño.

Y con eso, el huachicolero apuntó su arma a Leo y la disparó. Leo pensó que la resistiría, pero se equivoco. Esa no era un arma cualquiera, sino que era un arma de rayos, un arma muy rara y usada principalmente por grupos terroristas más poderosos, supervillanos o la mismísima SHIELD. El disparo impactó en el cuerpo de Leo, causándole dolor y haciendo que dejara de sujetarse y se cayera del vehículo. Leo rodó por la carretera, mientras los policías lo adelantaban y seguían la persecución. El huachicolero usó su arma y le disparó a los vehículos de policía, haciendo que estos explotara al instante.

-¡Leo! ¿Me escuchas? - Hendrick dijo a través del walkie-talkie. Leo lo tomó de su cinturón para contestar.

-Sí papá. Tienen armamento de rayos. ¿Tienes una idea de dónde lo hayan sacado?

-No, pero tienes que regresar a casa inmediatamente, son bastante peligroso. No sabes siquiera con quién las hayan sacado. Puede ser con HYDRA o IMA, o inclusive Latveria. No estás listo para eso aún.

-¿Y entonces quién los va a detener? ¿Los policías? Viste cómo los derrotaron fácilmente. Yo soy el único que puede enfrentarlos.

-A ti también te vencieron fácilmente. Regresa, aún no eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Lo siento papá. Yo soy el único que puede enfrentarlos, no dejaré que escapen así de fácil.

Y apagó el walkie-talkie. No sabía de dónde sacaron esas armas, ni qué tenían en mente, pero no los iba a dejar escapar tan fácil. Su jet-pack no sufrió daños por fortuna, así que lo activó y voló de nuevo a buscar la camioneta. Al encontrarla, decidió no acercarse mucho y sólo seguirlos, para ver a dónde llegaban. Por suerte no fueron lejos.

Se detuvieron en un almacén del camino. Leo aterrizó en una de las montañas cercanas y se puso a ver qué sucedía. Usó su teléfono para ver de más cerca y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Los huachicoleros se bajaron de su camioneta y se encontraron con otros hombres que salían de una camioneta verde. Sus trajes eran verdes y usaban las mismas armas que tenían. Al abrir la parte trasera de la camioneta verde, salieron más hombres armados y otro hombre en capucha. Eran agentes de HYDRA, una organización terrorista que surgió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que sigue funcionando en la actualidad, cuyo fin último es controlar el mundo.

Leo no podía creer que esos criminales estuvieran en su país. ¿Qué buscaban? Probablemente el petróleo para su maquinaria bélica. Decidió seguir observando a ver qué ocurría. Los huachicoleros y los agentes de HYDRA sacaron los botes que llevaba la camioneta negra y los metieron al almacén. Ya no podía ver qué ocurría, así que bajó de la montaña y se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

Cruzó con cuidado y silenciosamente se acercó a una ventana para ver y oír qué pasaba. Podía ver 12 agentes de HYDRA, a los dos huachicoleros y al hombre encapuchado. Detrás de todos ellos, dos robots enormes estaban parados silenciosamente, al parecer apagados. Leo escuchó detenidamente lo que pasaba.

-Y por su apoyo a la causa de HYDRA serán recompensados- dijo el encapuchado.- Saquen el pago.

Dos agentes cargaron una bolsa enfrente de los huachicoleros, quienes la abrieron y vieron en su interior varias armas, también de rayos, junto con munición.

-Lo siento, pero el precio por esos barriles tendrá que subir. Nos costó mucho conseguirlos-dijo el de la camisa.

-Sí, inclusive un chico vestido de reptil se subió a nuestra camioneta aunque le disparé y cayó.

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso entonces? - le preguntó su compañero.

-Pues creo que se levantó después de que le disparé a los policías.

El encapuchado se enfadó al escuchar eso, y su brazo se transformó en una guadaña, la cual puso en el cuello de ambos huachicoleros.

-¿Así que vinieron aquí sin importar que un enmascarado lo siguiera?

-Sí chicos, ¿en qué pensaban? - respondió Leo, quien saltó por la ventana listo para combatir.

-¡Es él! - gritó el del sombrero.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Huachicoleros, agentes de HYDRA, y tú debes ser el Segador, ¿me equivoco? - dijo Leo señalando al encapuchado.

Efectivamente, Eric Williams, alias el Segador, era un agente de HYDRA, de los más letales. Su piel de tono verdoso era ocultada por su capucha casi siempre. Tenía un brazo robótico, que podía transformar a voluntad en una letal guadaña. Era uno de los más importantes agentes de HYDRA, trabajando en misiones otorgadas directamente por el líder de la organización.

-Parece que me conoces-dijo el Segador. Rápidamente corrió al chico con gran velocidad y lo derribó con una parada. Leo no vio venir el golpe, y cayó contra la pared. No pudo levantarse porque Segador puso su guadaña en su cuello dejándolo inmóvil. - y yo a ti no. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

Leo sonrió ante la pregunta. Los agentes de HYDRA lo rodearon mientras le apuntaban con sus armas.

-Es un gusto, yo soy el Guerrero Dragón.

Y rápido presionó el botón de la mejilla de su traje y sopló. Al soplar el fuego salió expulsado del hocico de su traje en todas direcciones. Esto tomó desprevenido al Segador y a sus agentes, siendo todos alcanzados por el fuego. Mientras tanto, los huachicoleros aprovecharon la confusión para escapar. Los agentes de HYDRA se vieron obligados a retirarse por las llamas, pero el Segador, inteligentemente usó su guadaña para bloquear el fuego y así salir ileso. Leo dejó de sacar fuego una vez sus reservas de gas se acabaron, El lugar comenzó a incendiarse, pero lo único que quedaba sin efecto alguno era el Segador. Bajó su guadaña y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa macabra. Iba a disfrutar este combate.

Leo se levantó, cerró sus puños y bajó los brazos fuertemente. Al hacerlo, dos cuchillas afiladas salieron de sus mangos, hechos con una clase de cristal raro. Eso dejó confundido a Leo, pero no pensó mucho en eso y rápido se preparó para el combate.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas niño. Serás un buen trofeo para Strucker.

El Segador intentó patear de nuevo a Guerrero Dragón, pero está vez él puso sus cuchillas en medio, protegiéndolo del golpe. Tras esto, Segador levantó su guadaña e intentó asestar un golpe a su rival. Lo intentó tres veces y las tres el Guerrero Dragón las esquivó. En la cuarta, en lugar de esquivar, bloqueó la guadaña con una de sus cuchillas. No sabía de dónde sacó la fuerza para detener el golpe, del amuleto debía ser, pero podía mantenerlo. El Segador pateó en el pecho a Leo haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás, pero este nunca perdió la postura. Tras esto usó su guadaña de nuevo, pero golpe tras golpe fallaron porque Guerrero Dragón los bloqueó con sus cuchillas. Eran cuchillas muy fuertes.

Segador intentó golpear sus piernas, pero Guerrero Dragón saltó para luego dar una patada en la cara a su rival. Segador dio unos pasos atrás, y el héroe aprovechó para asestar otro golpe en su cara, el cual fue detenido por la palma del Segador. Ambos continuaron intentando asestar golpes a su rival con sus armas. Guerrero Dragón con sus cuchillas y Segador con su guadaña.

Ambos bloqueaban y atacaban, hasta que Guerrero Dragón, aprovechando un pequeño segundo, bloqueó un golpe del Segador con una cuchilla y con la otra le cortó la guadaña. El Segador, desconcertado, miró atónito las chispas que salían de su guadaña recién cortada. No sabía de qué estaban hechas las cuchillas del niño, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Durante ese momento, Guerrero Dragón pateó al Segador, quien cayó al suelo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Segador. Ríndete.

-No, creo que no lo haré.

Y el Segador se levantó levantando sus piernas, las cuales impactaron con el pecho de Leo quien perdió el equilibrio un momento. Al recuperarlo, el Segador ya estaba en la salida del almacén, con su guadaña cortada en una mano. Puso su mirada en Guerrero Dragón y dijo.

-Peleaste bien niño, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y el Segador corrió. Fuera, sus agentes lo esperaban con el vehículo. Le abrieron la puerta trasera y este entró, para que luego la camioneta arrancará y desapareciera en la distancia. Leo decidió no seguirlos, ya habían sido derrotados por ahora. Leo sacó la gasolina del lugar, que por fortuna no se había quemado. Los dos robots que había visto se los llevaron los agentes, así que no pudo hacer mucho por ellos, y los huachicoleros se fueron también.

Leo salió del almacén, pensando que tenía que estar preparado para enfrentarse al Segador de nuevo, pero por ahora, sólo se emocionó. Era su primer día como superhéroe, y ya había derrotado a uno de los agentes más peligrosos de HYDRA.

**Casa de Leo, Querétaro por la noche**

Leo regresó a su casa por la noche. Su padre, lo esperaba en el patio con sus brazos cruzados. Cuando Leo aterrizó y se quitó el casco, Hendrick lo abrazó. Leo correspondió al gesto, y tras unos segundos, rompieron el abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron mucho daño?

-Estoy bien papá, solo fue el dolor de cuando me dispararon, pero no pasó nada.

-Lo que hiciste fue lo más irresponsable que pudiste haber hecho. Enfrentarte a todo un contingente de HYDRA y a uno de sus agentes más peligrosos.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo…

-Pero por otro lado detuviste lo que esos terroristas querían hacer. No sé qué hayan querido hacer, pero los detuviste, y probablemente así hayas salvado vidas.

-¿Entonces, estás enojado o feliz?

-Estoy enojado, pero hiciste lo correcto. Mañana iniciaré a entrenarte. Vi cómo te enfrentaste al Segador, y de seguro regresará, así que tienes que prepararte. Ahora entra a casa, necesitas descansar y cenar.

Hendrick fue a abrir la puerta, pero su hijo no se movió. Hendrick volteó preocupado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Leo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero papá. No te decepcionaré.

-No lo has hecho - le contestó, correspondiendo al abrazo.

**Isla HYDRA**

Segador estaba hincado frente a un hombre viejo, con un brazo rojo. Usaba un monóculo y miraba al Segador con decepción. Era el Barón Strucker, líder de HYDRA.

-Entonces fallaste en conseguir los recursos.

-Así es señor, pero en cambio conseguí algo que le puede interesar.

Entonces el Segador mostró un holograma con la imagen del Guerrero Dragón.

-Hay un niño mexicano que se hace llamar Guerrero Dragón. Tiene unas cuchillas, no son tan fuertes como el vibranio y el adamantio, pero según MODOC, es un material que se puede replicar fácilmente. Señor, si conseguimos una muestra suficiente, MODOC podrá hacer un ejército de Legionarios más fuertes que el acero.

Eso interesó a Strucker. No podía castigar al Segador por su fracaso. Era uno de sus mejores agentes junto a la Viuda Negra o Madamme HYDRA, pero podía sacarle provecho a su derrota.

-Sí es así como dices, contacta a MODOC, y hagan un plan para conseguir ese material. Nos puede ser más barato que ir a Wakanda por Vibranio.

-Así será señor.

Segador se levantó y se retiró de la sala, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a tener la venganza que deseaba del niño.


	2. Una armadura de la talla de un guerrero

**El Guerrero Dragón **

**Temporada 1**

**Capítulo 2**

**Una armadura de la talla de un guerrero**

Los derechos de Jake Long: Dragón Occidental y Marvel no me pertenecen.

Datos generales: La historia se ubica cuatro años antes de los eventos vistos en la serie de "Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta" y de "Jake Long: El Dragón Occidental".

El año de inicio es 2019, por lo que las primeras aventuras de Jake y los Vengadores no ocurren sino hasta en 2023.

**Sótano, Casa de Leo, Querétaro **

Un golpe en la barbilla sacó de concentración a Leo, haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás y se tropezara. Una figura grande y monstruosa se aventó sobre él, pero el héroe fue más listo, y usando sus piernas empujó a la criatura. La criatura se sujetó del suelo con sus garras y vio al héroe. Con sus puños listos, Guerrero Dragón intentó regresar el golpe, pero no pudo. Su golpe fue detenido con la palma de la figura. Lo volvió a intentar con su otra mano, pero terminó en el mismo resultado. La criatura golpeó con su cabeza al Guerrero Dragón, haciendo que cayera por segunda vez. Con esto hecho, solo fue necesario que pusiera su pata sobre el pecho del héroe para tenerlo a su merced.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Me rindo- exclamó Leo sin esperanza de ganarle a la bestia que tenía encima.

La criatura quitó su pata del héroe y le extendió su mano. Leo la tomó y se levantó. Enfrente de él estaba su padre, con quien se había enfrentado y perdido. A Leo no le gustaba admitir que había sido derrotado, pero lo había hecho. De todas formas, esa era su primera semana de entrenamiento, mientras que su padre llevaba años sabiendo cómo pelear.

-No estuvo nada mal, para un principiante.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Leo con un poco de esperanza. Había pensado que su desempeño fue terrible.

-No, sí lo hiciste muy mal.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Limitaste la fuerza de tus golpes y se notó que confías demasiado en tu traje y collar, en lugar de ti mismo.

-Bueno, sí, pero eres mi papá, no te iba a golpear, ¿y a qué te refieres con lo del collar? Se supone que me da mis poderes.

-Pero crees que por él no te puede pasar nada en la batalla y ganarás gracias a él. Hay amenazas que pueden hacerte polvo fácilmente. Necesitas dejar de depender más en tus herramientas y confiar en tus propias capacidades.

-Bueno, ahí tienes un punto. ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Las próximas sesiones no usarás tus poderes, sino que pelearás como un simple humano. Pero eso ya será después, ya es tarde y mañana tienes otro viaje, ¿verdad?

Leo debía admitir que la idea de su padre no era mala. Aprender a pelear sin poderes le haría un combatiente más peligroso, aunque aún algo de esa idea no le agradaba. A pesar de eso, le daría una oportunidad a la propuesta de su padre.

-Sí, iré a Casas Grandes en Chihuahua.

-Entonces si fuera tú yo ya me iría a dormir- le dijo Hendrick a su hijo, quien ya estaba en las escaleras para subir.

-A eso voy. Buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches Leo.

_Inicia intro_

_Termina intro_

**Casa de Leo, Querétaro, México. **

Leo ya estaba listo para irse a su viaje. La finalidad que tenía era conocer mejor las culturas que habitaron el norte del país antes de la llegada de los europeos, lo cual era beneficioso por la falta de interés en la zona. Leo estaba emocionado por ir, ya que jamás había ido y estaba ansioso por conocer el lugar. Estaba en la sala revisando lo que se iba a llevar. Tenía en su mochila listas una libreta, plumas y un corrector. En su cuello llevaba puesto su collar.

Hendrick bajó a la planta baja, apenas despertándose, y vio a su hijo preparándose para su viaje.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí, apenas estaba guardando mis cosas.

-Se te estaba olvidando esto

Hendrick sacó el traje del Guerrero Dragón y lo puso al lado de los útiles que guardaba Leo.

-Llévalo por cualquier cosa.

Y así Leo guardó todas sus cosas, dobló el traje y lo guardó de igual manera. Se puso su collar y lo escondió debajo de su playera. A continuación tomó su mochila y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y preparándose para irse.

-¿Sabes cuándo regresas?

-Regresaré por la una, bastante tarde la verdad.

-Vete con calma, y disfruta el viaje.

Leo abrazó a su padre y, tras un momento, Leo rompió el abrazo. Ya debía irse. Se despidió de Hendrick y pasó por la puerta.

**Casas Grandes, Chihuahua, México **

Leo llegó a la estación de autobuses de la Universidad, donde ya se encontraba buena parte de su grupo. También estaban sus amigos Stacy y Martín, discutiendo como lo hacían gran parte del tiempo. Leo se acercó a ellos y los saludó, interrumpiendo su discusión, esta vez ligada a una lectura que hicieron sobre las definiciones de patrimonio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que partieran a Casas Grandes. Era un camino largo, así que decidieron partir muy temprano para poder llegar. Lograrían ver el sitio un par de horas para posteriormente regresar a Querétaro.

Después de varias horas de recorrido llegaron a la zona arqueológica de Paquimé, también conocida como Casas Grandes. Probablemente ese fue el sitio más importante de las culturas de la región de Oasisamérica antes de la llegada de los europeos.

El grupo llegó a la zona y fue recibido por el arqueólogo encargado, quien comenzó a darles un recorrido. Leo iba acompañado por sus amigos, los tres tomando nota de lo que decía el arqueólogo. Era bastante interesante y, al mismo tiempo, necesitaban hacer un reporte del viaje.

Mientras recorrían la zona y veían los vestigios de la civilización, Leo estaba fascinado por el lugar. Era un lugar bastante impresionante en medio de una zona complicada de habitar. También, indirectamente, le recordaba a su madre. Su bisabuela, del lado de su mamá, era de Casas Grandes. Sintió un poco de nostalgia por ella, aunque sabía que hace tantos años, esa noche en la que combatió junto a su padre a los Cazadores, hizo lo que consideraba correcto y dio su vida por un bien mayor.

Pero, mientras Leo veía la arquitectura del lugar, vio a dos hombres que caminaban entre las estructuras y se dirigían al río. Podía jurar que había visto esas figuras anteriormente. Stacy notó que su amigo estaba distraído y decidió ver qué ocurría.

-Leo, ¿todo bien?

-Creo que conozco a esos dos hombres.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Martín sin saber muy bien qué pasaba.

-Los que van por allá - los señaló con su dedo- eran dos hombres que usaban una sudadera con capucha, no pude verlos bien.

-Probablemente sean solo otros turistas. Debes aún estar pensando en los huachicoleros de la otra vez.

Hace una semana fue su encuentro contra los agentes de HYDRA y los huachicoleros. Había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo libre para buscarlos, pero sin tener éxito alguno. Aún los huachicoleros estaban libres, y eran peligrosos por la clase de armamento con la que contaban. También era de vital importancia encontrar al Segador, pero sería más complicado dar con él.

-Lo lamento chicos, tengo que investigar.

Y así, Leo se alejó de sus amigos y siguió a la pareja misteriosa. Caminó al sur, pasando varios de los muros del sitio, y se acercó más al río. Se agachó entre los arbustos del lugar y, del otro lado, observó a ambos hombres con detenimiento, así como otros dos hombres. Eran dos agentes de HYDRA y los huachicoleros.

Detrás de él iban sus amigos, intentando hacer que regresara, sin embargo, después de ver lo mismo que Leo veía, se quedaron callados.

-Son ellos. Los hombres del otro día…

Leo abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar su traje. Era la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlos de una vez por todas y evitar que consiguieran lo que fuera que buscaban.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No tiene ningún sentido que hayan venido hasta acá…- comentó Stacy sorprendida. Volteó su mirada hacia Leo, y notó que este ya estaba poniéndose su traje.- ¿Y qué haces tú?

-Iré por ellos. Esta vez no se me escaparan.

-¿¡Estás loco!? Leo, no tenemos la menor idea de qué quieran. ¿Qué tal si de alguna forma conocen tu identidad y vinieron solo para hacer que caigas en una trampa?

-No importa. - Leo terminó por ponerse el casco e instalarse la mochila cohete, preparándose para levantarse.- Que nadie sepa que me fui. Regresaré en un par de horas después de atraparlos. Puede que sea una trampa, pero esta vez no se me escaparán.

Stacy y Martín se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos coincidían de que no era buena idea que su amigo fuera a la acción, pero sabían que no iban a poder convencerlo de retractarse, por lo que decidieron quedarse callados.

-Pero regresas pronto. No podremos esconderte tanto tiempo- agregó Martín.

-Tranquilos. No llevará mucho tiempo.- Leo se levantó observando a los cuatro criminales subirse a un vehículo y comenzar a dirigirse a la carretera. Prendió la mochila y se preparó para despegar.- Desenme suerte.

Y el Guerrero Dragón despegó, regresando a la acción. Sus amigos lo observaron irse, preocupados por lo que podría ocurrir.

El héroe voló a una altura media, persiguiendo la camioneta. El vehículo tomó la carretera, aunque Leo no sabía cuál era. Decidió mantener su distancia un tiempo y acercarse poco a poco al coche. Esta vez se iba a sujetar mejor de este y entrar desde arriba, no como la vez anterior en Tlacote.

Mientras descendía, un evento inesperado sucedió. Comenzó a sentir que la potencia de la mochila disminuía. Volteó su mirada a la mochila, notando no solo que perdía combustible y que estaba en llamas, sino que tenía un helicóptero persiguiéndolo. El helicóptero disparó una segunda vez, haciendo que Guerrero Dragón perdiera el control y cayera rápidamente. Se estrelló contra el suelo desértico, dejando una larga línea de impacto por detrás suyo.

Leo se levantó con dificultades, observando el vehículo que perseguía detenerse enfrente suyo, así como vio varios agentes rodearlo, fuertemente armados. Un gas comenzó a cubrir la zona, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, sin saber su destino.

**Ubicación desconocida. **

Lo primero que sintió al recuperar la conciencia fue el frío de donde fuera que estuviera acostado. Se sentía duro, así que debía ser el suelo. Aún no podía abrir los ojos, pero su oído se fue recuperando. Escuchó una voz que le fue conocida, sin embargo, la otra le fue imposible reconocer.

-Strucker quiere a los robots listos lo más pronto posible.

-Strucker tendrá su pedido cuando esté listo. Por suerte, IMA cuenta con los recursos suficientes para entregar la primera orden en dos semanas.

-Por cierto, Strucker quiere hacerte un pedido especial personalmente, MODOK. Deseaba ajustar la cita.

Una voz era la misma con la que soñaba desde hace noches. Era Segador, el agente de HYDRA. Por el otro lado estaba quien al parecer se llamaba MODOK, un supervillano obviamente.

Finalmente, Leo abrió los ojos. Vio que estaba acostado al nivel del suelo, detrás de unos barrotes. Enfrente de él estaban las dos figuras que hablaban. El Segador, en su clásica capucha, y otro ser sumamente extraño. Y eso era increíble, porque, al ser hijo de un dragón lanza fuego, uno conocía muchas cosas extrañas. Tenía una cabeza grande, sumamente desproporcionada en comparación con sus extremidades. Sus brazos y piernas eran pequeños, y tenía pelo y ojos cafés. Estaba sentado sobre una clase de silla voladora.

Leo observó el resto de sus alrededores, viendo que se encontraba en una base grande. Había agentes de HYDRA por todos lados, así como otros vestidos con un traje amarillo, usando estos grandes computadoras que había en el lugar.

Aún mientras Leo retomaba su conciencia, Segador vio que su invitado estaba levantándose. Sonrió macabramente y se acercó a la reja.

-Parece que el invitado se está despertando.

-Segador…- contestó Leo con rabia. Mientras observaba a su rival, notó que no lo veía dentro del traje. Todos podían ver quién era.

-Espero que estés cómodo, Guerrero Dragón, o querré decir, Leonardo.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Leo confundido.

-Eres fácil de encontrar, niño.

El Segador regresó a platicar con MODOK, mientras Leo apenas se levantaba. No tenía traje y estaba atrapado. Sin forma de comunicarse con alguien, estaba completamente a la merced de los villanos. El héroe comenzó a pensar profundamente cómo podía escapar del lugar y evitar que el pedido del Segador se completara. Mientras pensaba, observó que aún tenía su collar, objeto que le ayudaría bastante.

Con su visión mejorada, adquirida gracias a las capacidades que le daba el collar, logró ver que su armadura estaba escondida en una maleta a una larga distancia. No iba a ser fácil alcanzarla. Siguió observando, y notó que había varias armas bastante cerca de la jaula. Comenzó a idear un plan de escape, pero faltaba la parte más importante: ¿cómo saldría?

Después de pensar otro rato, decidió que saldría de la manera que nadie esperaba: por la fuerza. Leo discretamente se acercó a los barrotes, sujetó uno fuertemente e intentó moverlo ligeramente. Para su sorpresa, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para moverlo ligeramente. Ya sabía cómo escapar, el problema era que sería sumamente complicado conseguirlo. Quizás podría encontrar una forma segura para salir.

Por suerte, algo comenzó a distraer a MODOK y al Segador. Parecía que algo apareció en los radares. Fuera lo que fuere, le daba a Leo la oportunidad ideal de escapar. Rápidamente tomó los barrotes y con toda su fuerza los empezó a mover, dejando un espacio por el que podía salir. Cuando estaba escapando, un agente advirtió a sus jefes la actividad del héroe. Segador volteó, enojado, observando a Leo a la mitad de escapar de su reja.

Rápidamente corrió, con su guadaña lista. Al notar esto, el chico se intentó apresurar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando Segador se acercó lo suficiente, blandió su arma contra el héroe. Este la esquivó, haciendo que la guadaña pegara con uno de los barrotes. A continuación Leo golpeó a su rival en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Aprovechando este momento, salió de su celda y se deslizó hasta donde estaban las armas.

Segador recobró su postura, y volteó la mirada a Leo, quien ya había tomado un arma. Intentó correr hacia el niño, pero este fue más rápido, y disparó el arma contra el agente. Cayó al suelo por el disparo, momento que el chico aprovechó para esconderse detrás de unas computadoras.

Los agentes de HYDRA y de IMA disparaban a su posición, esperando que el héroe saliera en algún momento y uno de esos disparos le diera. Leo estaba en una situación crítica.

-Debiste pensar esto mejor- se regañó a sí mismo.

Sacó su arma y le regresó el fuego a los agentes, logrando alcanzar a un par. Eso no era suficiente. Aún habían docenas de ellos. Necesitaba su armadura para enfrentarlos. Sacó levemente la cara para rastrear la ubicación de su traje. Por suerte estaba a un par de mesas de distancia. Quizás si corría en el momento oportuno y con la suficiente velocidad, podría tomar el traje, esconderse detrás de otro lugar, y así poder armarse adecuadamente para enfrentarse a sus atacantes.

No fue sino hasta el preciso momento en el que vio que la intensidad de los disparos bajó que decidió correr lo más rápido que podía. Se deslizó por debajo de la primer mesa, evadiendo varios disparos. Después de pasarla siguió corriendo, sintiendo un disparo pasar al lado de su brazo. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en él, pero no le hizo caso. Estaba a escasos metros de alcanzar el traje. Saltó y extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo. Un par de centímetros más y estaría listo para la acción.

Pero se quedó a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo. Leo estaba suspendido en el aire, sin poder moverse. Una especie de rayo rojo lo había atrapado. El rayo comenzó a moverse, y él también. Leo quedó frente a frente con MODOK.

-¡Suéltame! - demandó Leo.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy MODOK, la perfecta unión entre el humano y la máquina. Fui diseñado exclusivamente para conquistar.

-Lo que digas, fenómeno- contestó Leo, sin importarle quién era.

-¡Silencio! - respondió MODOK, enfadado

-Hazle caso, MODOK, yo me encargaré de él- le dijo el Segador, acercándose y reacomodándose la capucha.

MODOK soltó a Leo, quien fue agarrado por el Segador e inmediatamente lanzado contra una pared. Estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo debajo de esa capucha. Se acercó al chico y comenzó a golpearlo contra la pared, para después golpearlo contra el suelo. Parecía ser el final del héroe. Segador levantó su guadaña, listo para cortar de un solo intento a Leo. Era el fin. Leo cerró los ojos, esperando sentir un corte para pasar a la siguiente vida. Su padre tuvo razón, no debió meterse con esos matones, aún no era momento. Iba a pagar el precio de su obstinación. Su idea de salvar a México se fue.

O quizás no.

Un fuerte sonido de unas ventanas rompiéndose se escuchó. Segador volteó su mirada al lugar de donde vino el sonido y se enfadó más de lo que ya estaba. Todos en la base estaban sorprendidos, pero a la vez listos para combatir. Como Leo escuchó el sonido y jamás sintió un golpe, abrió uno de sus ojos y volteó a ver aquel acontecimiento que tenía a todos tan atónitos. Él quedó de la misma forma.

Volando sobre todos estaba una figura que absolutamente cualquiera podía reconocer. Era un hombre en una armadura, tan brillante que reflejaba la luz. Era de color rojo y amarillo, y desprendía de las palmas de sus manos y pies una luz azul. Volaba sobre el nivel del suelo, arriba de todos los que estaban ahí. Quien se había presentado era el mismo multimillonario Anthony Edward Stark, o como todos lo conocían, Iron Man.

Leo no podía creer que el mismísimo Iron Man estuviera ahí. Era todo un milagro que apareciera justo en el momento preciso. Todos en la base pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Tony desde su armadura, volando varios metros de todos.

-Stark…- le respondió el Segador fríamente, con odio en su voz.

El Segador pateó a Leo en el estómago para después correr y abalanzarse sobre el hombre de hierro. Saltó con su guadaña lista para golpear al héroe, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el uni-rayo proveniente del pecho de la armadura. El rayo golpeó fuertemente al Segador, haciendo que chocara directamente una de las paredes del complejo.

Leo observó la pelea entre el héroe más grande del mundo contra las fuerzas conjuntas de HYDRA e IMA. Observó cómo disparaba los rayos repulsores desde sus manos, misiles contra sus rivales, así como golpeaba alguno que otro agente que se le acercaba lo suficiente. Iron Man volaba por todo el lugar, evadiendo los disparos de las armas. Después de derrotar mínimo dos docenas de agentes, MODOK entró en acción, comenzando a surgir una luz brillante de su cabeza.

-¡Mi rayo mental destruirá tu mente!- exclamó MODOK, listo para disparar contra Stark.

Pero Tony, viéndose más rápido, disparó contra la luz que provenía de la cabeza del villano, haciendo así que salieran chispas de ahí y perdiera el control de la silla. MODOK intentó recuperar el control, fallando en conseguirlo, por lo que algunos de sus agentes tuvieron que ir en su auxilio para estabilizarlo.

-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- gritó MODOK a sus ayudantes.

Rápidamente los agentes de IMA llevaron a su líder a una escotilla en una pared. Al entrar en ella, la puerta se cerró, y el cuarto donde habían entrado salió disparado del sitio. Era una cápsula de escape. El resto de agentes de IMA se subió a las cápsulas que quedaban, comenzando a usarlas para escapar. Los agentes de HYDRA, a pesar de las quejas de IMA, se subieron a estas también. No todos lograron escapar, varias cápsulas, así como otros agentes, fueron derribadas por la fuerza de Iron Man.

Después de combatir y diezmar las fuerzas enemigas, Iron Man se acercó a Leo y le ofreció una mano.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el filántropo al niño.

Leo, aún atónito por ver a uno de los más grandes héroes del planeta frente a él, y no solo ayudándolo, sino salvándole la vida, tomó su mano y con su ayuda se levantó. Su cuerpo le dolía. Los golpes del Segador sí eran fuertes.

-G-gr-gra-gracias se-señor S-Stark, digo, Iron Man- le dijo Leo, tartamudeando, sin poder articular correctamente las palabras.

Tony no le prestó mucha atención, ya que comenzó a rastrear algo con su armadura por el lugar.

-Stark, si le puedo llamar así, ¿vino aquí a rescatarme o algo así?

-¿Qué? ¡No! HYDRA se robó hace poco mi tecnología de una bodega de Industrias Stark, y vine aquí a recuperarla.

-Oh, cierto, y hablando de robar.

Leo buscó la mesa donde vio su traje, encontrándola fácilmente. Dentro de una maleta negra estaba el traje. Lo desdobló, para tener la terrible sorpresa de verlo arruinado, destruido. Estaba agujereado por todas partes. La pechera estaba rasgada en dos, mientras que las rodilleras, las coderas y el casco tenían serias rasgaduras. El traje milenario del Guerrero Dragón había sido destruido.

Lo único que se encontraba en buenas condiciones eran las cuchillas del metal desconocido, solamente que fuera del traje. Las habían sacado. Quisieron recuperarlas. ¿Por qué?

Tony veía al chico desde atrás, y curioso se acercó para ver un traje derruido.

-¿Te robaron tu disfraz?

-¡No es un disfraz! Es mi traje de superhéroe, el del Guerrero Dragón. O al menos lo era.

-¿Superhéroe? Niño, debes estar bromeando.

-No, estaba persiguiendo un camión de HYDRA cuando me emboscaron y terminaron por capturarme.

Stark, sorprendido por lo que mencionaba el chico, pensó que estaba loco. Era muy joven, no podía ser un héroe. Al mismo tiempo nadie estaba tan loco como para enfrentarse a la mayor organización terrorista del planeta, exceptuando a la gente profesional como SHIELD o él mismo.

-Creo que no entiendes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Leo ya veía por dónde iba la conversación. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, el chico vio que por la espalda de Tony un agente de IMA se levantó, tomó un arma y le apuntaba al héroe. Rápidamente, con una advertencia, Leo hizo a un lado a Iron Man, justo en el momento en el que el agente disparó. Por poco el disparo no les dio. Ahora, accionando rápidamente, corrió contra el agente, se deslizó debajo de una mesa, tomó una de las armas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se la aventó en el rostro al agente. El arma le pegó directamente en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo, quedando inconsciente definitivamente.

Tony, viendo claramente lo que pasó, quedó sorprendido por las habilidades del chico. Eso no se veía todos los días, debía admitirlo, pero aún así consideraba peligroso que alguien tan pequeño estuviera peleando con esta clase de villanos. Él sabía que era una gran influencia para el mundo, sabía cómo los niños se disfrazaban de él y jugaban en la calle, pero jamás se imaginó que uno en verdad entrenaría, haría un traje y peleara con HYDRA o IMA. ¿Era ese el legado que daba? ¿Niños irresponsables? No quería eso, ya había dado un terrible legado, y no iba a dar otro.

-Regresa a casa niño, no te metas en estos asuntos.

Leo ya estaba desesperado. Primero tuvo esa discusión con su papá y ahora la iba a tener contra uno por no decir el más grande héroe.

-¿Ir a casa? ¿Hablas de México? ¿Por qué crees que decidí tomar esta vida? Mi país está mal, está sangrando. Hay narcotraficantes, asaltantes, corrupción, violencia, y eso no es todo, tus amigos de HYDRA también quieren un pedazo del pastel. Y mientras otros héroes combaten en otros lugares, no hay nadie peleando en mi país.

Stark se detuvo. ¿HYDRA en México? ¿Desde cuándo ocurría eso? Debía investigar. Pero no podía dejar que el chico se encargara de ellos. Era muy peligroso.

-No importa niño, HYDRA es la mayor organización terrorista del mundo. Alguien como tú no debería estar peleando contra ellos. Déjale el trabajo a los verdaderos héroes.

Enfurecido, Leo quizo contestar, pero Tony tenía cierta razón en eso. Apenas llevaba una semana siendo el Guerrero Dragón y ya estaba peleando contra los villanos de las grandes ligas. Sabía que debía hacerlo porque nadie más lo iba a hacer pero, en verdad no estaba preparado. Fue suerte haber derrotado al Segador en aquél almacén, y mucha más suerte que Iron Man haya llegado a esa base secreta. Quizás no era un verdadero héroe como decía Tony. De todas formas, ¿cómo puede uno comparar la semana de experiencia del Guerrero Dragón con el año de Iron Man?

Mientras Leo reflexionaba, Tony encontró lo que buscaba y lo tomó. Eran unos pequeños chips los que le habían robado, quién sabe para qué los iban a usar. Tony los guardó y volvió a dirigirse al chico.

-Mi guardaespaldas no tardará en llegar. Él te regresará a tu casa.

-Pero Stark…

Fue tarde. Iron Man tomó vuelo y se perdió en el cielo, saliendo tan rápido como entró. Leo estaba furioso con Tony, pero a la vez sentía que tenía cierta razón. Puede que sí haya sido muy irresponsable de su parte pelear primero contra HYDRA, o al menos perseguir a los huachicoleros, que por cierto se preguntó dónde quedaron. Pero si no era él, ¿entonces quién?

La cuestión le pasó por su mente hasta que alguien llegó al lugar en una limosna. Era alto, con el pelo negro rizado y usaba un traje negro. Tenía una barba que cubría la parte inferior de su boca.

-Niño, soy el guardaespaldas de Stark. Debemos irnos.

-¿El guardaespaldas? - preguntó Leo haciendo memoria de lo que le dijo Iron Man.

-Sé que suena mal. Tony me pidió que viniera por ti y te llevara a tu casa. Me llamo Harold Hogan, pero todos me llaman Happy.

Leo no se sentía seguro de eso, pero de todas formas no tenía otra opción de regresar a Casas Grandes. Y por supuesto, debía llegar rápido. Quién sabe si ya habrían descubierto su ausencia, ojalá no. Leo tomó su traje arruinado y siguió a Happy al vehículo.

El viaje no fue tan largo. Gracias a las ventajas de Stark Industries, así como el terrible sistema de fronteras mexicanos, pasaron rápidamente del otro lado de la frontera. Después de un rato en el vehículo, Happy dejó a Leo en Casas Grandes, donde por suerte pudo ver el camión en el que llegaron. Pero debía apresurarse, ya que sus compañeros ya estaban saliendo del lugar con dirección al camión. Leo se despidió de Happy, quien le parecía una persona muy agradable, y salió del vehículo.

A escondidas, Leo caminó por varios arbustos cercanos, acercándose al grupo. Por suerte se unió al grupo justo al final de la fila, donde estaban Stacy y Martín. Estos dos, preocupados por la ausencia de su amigo, se alegraron mucho al verlo llegar de repente, aunque Stacy le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auuu! ¿Y eso qué fue?

-Por desaparecer por todo el día, por perseguir a HYDRA y por no contestar las llamadas.

-Sí Leo, ¿por qué no contestabas? - preguntó Martín.

-Es una larga historia. Se las cuento en el camino.

Y así fue. En el camino a casa, Leo les contó todo a sus amigos, desde cómo HYDRA lo atrapó hasta cómo Iron Man inesperadamente lo rescató, así como la discusión que habían tenido. Leo se había deprimido un poco por aquella plática con Stark. Sus amigos, aunque empatizaban con Tony en el hecho de que una semana de ser héroe era muy poco para enfrentarse a villanos de esa talla, intentaron consolar a su amigo, diciéndole que debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo para poder hacer un buen trabajo de héroe en México. Leo se animó ligeramente con ello.

Pero había otra preocupación en la cabeza de Leo. Su padre. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que escapó de la excursión para perseguir a HYDRA, quienes lo capturaron y estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que el milenario traje del Guerrero Dragón había sido destruido? ¿Qué tal si ya lo sabía? Leo pensó en eso todo el camino de regreso a Querétaro, sin saber qué hacer.

**Querétaro, México. **

Llegaron muy tarde a Querétaro, siendo ya altas horas de la noche. Todos bajaron del camión y se despidieron, para después ir a sus casas. Leo fue caminando a la suya, donde su padre lo esperaba. Aún no sabía qué hacer. Suponía que debía decir la verdad, y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Al llegar a su casa, Hendrick no se encontraba en la sala, donde normalmente veía las noticias. Comenzó a buscar por los cuartos y terminó por ver que su papá estaba en su cuarto, observando el espejo, donde la figura de un hombre africano era visible.

-Se encuentra sobre la cuerda floja. Por el momento, espere a que deliberemos su situación, para después dar el veredicto- dijo el africano, con una expresión de seriedad.

-Eso haré consejero, gracias- le respondió Hendrick. El espejo, mágicamente, cambió de mostrar la imagen de alguien más, cual televisión, para mostrar el reflejo que los espejos debían mostrar.

Hendrick se levantó de su cama y volteó a la puerta de su habitación, donde estaba su hijo parado. El dragón pasó de tener una cara de preocupación a tener una larga sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien papá?

-Sí, solo que últimamente han habido más problemas con el Consejo de costumbre- Hendrick caminó a la puerta y abrazó a su hijo, a lo que este respondió haciendo lo mismo. Después de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-En sí bien pero… - Leo no tenía las fuerzas para decirle a su padre, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Hendrick notó que algo estaba mal con su hijo.

-¿Está todo bien?

Leo no pudo contestarle nada, pero, tímidamente, sacó el traje de su mochila, todo roto y ya inservible como protección o siquiera para proteger su identidad. De todas formas la identidad ya no importaba mucho. Ya toda HYDRA e IMA conocían su secreto.

Hendrick se sorprendió al ver el traje en esas condiciones. Por un momento se alegró, al saber que sirvió que se lo haya dado a Leo, pero a la vez quedó confundido. ¿Quién tenía la capacidad de destruir el traje de esa forma?

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió? - preguntó Hendrick directamente, sabiendo que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

-Vi a los huachicoleros y los perseguí, pero fue una emboscada por parte de HYDRA para atraparme. Logré salir y escapar, pero el traje fue destruido y ahora saben mi identidad.

-¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Hendrick, notablemente enfadado- ¡Leonardo! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿No conoces las repercusiones que tiene esto? ¿No sabes a cuánta gente has puesto en peligro? ¡Tu familia, tus amigos, a ti mismo e inclusive la comunidad mágica! ¡Es justo por esto que no quería que fueras el Guerrero Dragón en primer lugar!

-Y tienes razón papá. Fui irresponsable, fui un tonto y fui el peor héroe. Yo pensaba que tenía la oportunidad de atraparlo, pero me equivoqué… - Leo pausó un momento, decepcionado por sus acciones. - Tenías razón. Jamás debí hacerme el héroe. Creo que será mejor si regreso a mi rutinaria y aburrida vida…

Leo estaba retirándose del lugar, listo para regresar a su cuarto. Tony y su padre tenían razón. Era muy peligroso lo que hacía y honestamente no estaba listo para cumplir toda la responsabilidad de proteger a millones de personas. Pero unas palabras de su padre lo detuvieron.

-Y creo que también por eso te dejé ser el Guerrero Dragón. Te pareces mucho a ella…

-¿Ella? - preguntó Leo volteando su cabeza.

-Tu madre.

Hendrick dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose así a su hijo.

-¿Por qué dices eso papá?

-Ella también era igual de entusiasta cuando se trataba de luchar por lo correcto. Si hubieras visto lo emocionada que siempre estuvo cada vez que nos asignaban una misión.

Sabía que se desviaban del tema principal pero, la verdad es que Leo no recordaba mucho de su madre. Sabía que tenía sangre indígena, y sabía que era una mujer linda por las fotos que le mostraba su papá así como las que podía ver en la casa. También recordaba las fotos que ponían en el altar de Día de Muertos, pero poco más. Leo pensó que podía preguntar un poco más de ella.

-¿Qué pasó ese día? El día en que…

Antes de que Leo pudiera terminar de articular y decir la oración, su padre lo interrumpió, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería saber.

-Fue cuando aún vivíamos en Guanajuato. Tenías siete años de edad. Tu madre y yo fuimos asignados a perseguir y neutralizar una patrulla de Cazadores que salían de Michoacán con dirección a alguna parte de la Ciudad de México. Llevaban artefactos mágicos hechos por los purépechas hace cientos de años, probablemente para venderlos en el mercado negro de la magia. Tu madre y yo creímos que sería una sencilla misión, pero nos equivocamos. La patrulla no era cualquiera, sino que era todo un contingente liderado por el Cazador, el líder del Clan de los Cazadores de México. Cuando supimos quién lideraba el convoy, así como que también tenían bebés secuestrados para integrarlos en sus filas, le comenté a tu madre que era muy peligroso y que debíamos retirarnos. Pero tu madre, como siempre queriendo continuar la misión, dijo que si no hacíamos nada los Cazadores podrían no solo vender magia peligrosa a criminales internacionales, sino que también separarían familias. Tu madre me convenció como siempre, nunca supe cómo lo hacía.

-Debió ser difícil seguirla siempre- le dijo Leo bromeando, intentando aligerar la tensión.

-Lo era. En nuestra primer misión juntos, cuando teníamos 13 años, a pesar de mis advertencias, le reveló la existencia del mundo mágico a una pequeña comunidad de 50 personas por accidente. Por suerte pudimos borrarle la memoria. Pero ya nos estamos alejando del tema- dijo Hendrick, sintiéndose feliz de poder recordar esos momentos. - Ambos fuimos directo contra el convoy, pero no podíamos contra ellos. El Cazador terminó por amenazar con asesinar a los bebés si no nos retirábamos. Yo quería hacerles caso, pero tu madre nunca se dejó. Ella saltó directo al camión donde estaban los bebés y el Cazador. Ella lanzó su fuego entre los bebés y el Cazador, para que no pudiera hacerles daño. Me pidió que los salvara mientras ella se encargaba del Cazador. No tuve otra opción más que hacerle caso, por lo que tomé a los bebés y los llevé a un lugar seguro donde los pudiera dejar rápido para regresar con tu madre. Cuando volví al convoy, observé a tu madre peleando con un cazador pero no logré evitar lo que pasó después. El Cazador tomó su bastón y apuñaló a tu madre con él. No pude hacer nada, entré en shock. Me enfurecí tanto que juré asesinar a ese monstruo. Lo pude haber hecho de no haber sido que usaron una de las piezas purépechas para quitarme mis habilidades de cambiar de forma, haciendo que me quede como lo que soy ahora. Lo único que pude hacer fue recuperar el cuerpo de tu madre antes de que esos monstruos la…

Hendrick no podía decir lo siguiente. Era tan horrible que no podía imaginar a la mujer que amaba pasando por eso. Lo que hacía el Clan después de asesinar a un dragón era desollarlo, quitarle toda la carne y dividir las escamas, los huesos y demás partes. Vendían todo o lo usaban ellos mismos. El cráneo, sin embargo, era lo más importante. Aquel que asesinara un dragón tenía el derecho de quedarse con su cráneo, y así usarlo como casco. Con ese casco se identificaban a todos los Cazadores, diferenciándolos así de los reclutas.

-Está bien papá. No es tu culpa- le dijo Leo abrazando a su padre. Era difícil para ambos no tenerla con ellos.

-Eres tan parecido a ella. Tan entusiastas, los dos peleando por cualquier indefenso, no solo criaturas mágicas, así como emocionados de ir al combate.

-Pero tienes razón papá. Yo no sé casi nada de combate. ¿Cómo puedo esperar salvar a todo un país si no tengo experiencia?

Hendrick recapacitó. Sabía que tenía que dejar a su hijo pelear, intentar conseguir el bien común, justo como si fuera su esposa. ¿Pero cómo podría? Leo no tenía experiencia, y las dos organizaciones terroristas más grandes del mundo iban detrás de él. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Entrenando. Está bien. Lo arruinaste, cometiste un gran error al seguir a los huachicoleros y meterte con ellos. No discutiremos si debías hacerlo o no, solo sabemos que cometiste tus errores. Ya no se pueden remediar, pero puedes evitar cometer más en el futuro.

-Pero papá. Ya saben quién soy. Pueden venir por mi en cualquier momento.

-Por eso te entrenaré yo. Tendremos un fuerte entrenamiento, pero te prepararé en lo básico para que puedas estar más preparado cuando esos matones lleguen acá.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Hendrick pensó. Tenía que ser un entrenamiento rápido. Por suerte, él tenía métodos mágicos que les podrían ayudar.

-Entrenarás todas las noches, de 12 a 6, sin descanso. Sé que suena pesado pero, si quieres estar listo y pronto, no hay otra forma.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cuándo se supone que iré a dormir?

-No necesitas dormir. Te daré una poción mágica que te quita el sueño. ¿Qué crees que tomo yo para andar despierto las 24 horas del día?

Luego Hendrick pasó sus manos por los hombros de su hijo y le sonrió mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Cometiste errores. Todos lo hacemos. Hasta yo. Pero un héroe no se define por los errores que comete, sino por su voluntad a levantarse cada vez que los hace.

Con eso Leo sonrió. Tenía razón. Había dejado que su problema le llegara a la cabeza, olvidando lo que deseaba en un inicio: salvar México. A fin de cuentas, si no era él, ¿entonces quién? Sí, le había faltado preguntarse el cómo lo haría, pero al ser entrenado por su padre, podría resistir cualquier obstáculo y adversidad. El héroe abrazó a su padre fuertemente en señal de cariño, a lo que el dragón correspondió.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame a detalle lo que sucedió hoy.

**Sótano, Casa de Leo, Querétaro. **

Aún no podía creer que su padre lo obligara a no dormir toda una semana. Él quería dormir, aunque siendo honestos, con la pócima que le daría su padre no sería necesario. Estaría activo las 24 horas del día sin problema alguno.

La noche anterior, antes de ir a dormir, Leo le dijo absolutamente todo lo que pasó en su viaje, incluso la parte de Iron Man. Hendrick, aunque sorprendido, no estuvo muy feliz de la actuación de Stark. Podía llevar un año siendo un héroe, pero aún el dragón recordaba las viejas noticias donde hablaban de las armas que vendía Stark Industries.

La semana iba a ser complicada. Después de ir a la escuela como un día normal y pasar la tarde haciendo trabajos y tareas, Leo fue al sótano donde tenían improvisado un pequeño cuarto de entrenamiento. Al llegar, su padre ya estaba ahí preparando unas últimas cosas.

-Muy bien papá. Ya me tomé la poción. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

-Perfecto, entonces supongo que podemos comenzar a hacer entrenamientos.

-Solo una cosa. Sé que fuiste entrenado por un dragón tibetano, y sé que los asiáticos suelen tener estilos de entrenamientos muy locos. Dime qué el tuyo no será así.

-¿Qué? ¡No! - le contestó su padre, riéndose un poco por la idea- es decir, sí tuve un entrenamiento a la oriental. Si hubieras visto mi primer día. Lo único que hice fue barrer el piso con mi cola y limpiar un retrete con mi lengua. Pero tranquilo, nuestro entrenamiento no será así.

A pesar de estar horrorizado por el simple pensamiento de un entrenamiento así, el chico dio unos pasos al frente, entrando más al cuarto.

-Eso me mantiene más tranquilo.

-Solo hay una cosa antes de entrenar. Dame tu amuleto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Leo defensiva mente. Su amuleto era el que le daba poderes. Sin él sería más difícil realizar los ejercicios.

-Necesitas aprender a depender de ti mismo. El collar aumenta tus capacidades,pero si tú no confías en las habilidades que ya tienes, ¿cómo podrás usarlas si están aumentadas?

Su padre tenía un punto. Además, nunca sabía cuándo no tendría el amuleto a la mano. Le sería útil saber cómo combatir sin poderes. Leo se quitó el amuleto y se lo dio en la mano a su padre, quien lo guardó a un lado.

-Muy bien. Podemos comenzar.

Leo se arrepentía de todo. El entrenamiento fue muy pesado. Lo pusieron a superar todo lo que podía físicamente hacer, tanto de fuerza como de resistencia, así como de agilidad y velocidad. Jamás pensó que podía sudar o hacer tantas cosas como lo hizo. Comenzó a pensar que si cambiaba los ejercicios que le dio su padre por lavar el retrete con la lengua sería más feliz. Pero el entrenamiento iba a ser a la occidental suponía.

Pero no todo era malo. Tuvo un gran progreso ese día. Rompió absolutamente todos los récords que personalmente tenía de levantar cosas o de velocidad. Había mejorado bastante esas seis horas, y quién sabe cuánto podría mejorar los demás días.

A pesar de ello, el resto de los días fueron igual de pesados, con la misma o inclusive mayor carga física que el primer día. La única diferencia es que cambiaron las actividades. La mitad del día la dedicaba a mantenerse en forma como ocurrió el primer día, pero el resto lo usaba para practicar sus técnicas de combate, así como consejos básicos para pelear. A pesar de que una semana es muy poco, para el viernes logró derribar a su padre. Obviamente no ganó el combate que tuvieron, pero había logrado algo que no pudo antes.

Con ese entrenamiento, Leo se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. Puede que no estuviera listo, pero ya confiaba más en sus propias capacidades para combatir. Ahora que podía defenderse mejor sin usar sus poderes, podía pelear de mejor manera con ellos, y eso que su padre le dijo que había visto un buen progreso en él.

Pero todo esto ocurría durante las noches, los días no solo iba a la escuela y hacía tarea, sino que también comenzó un proyecto especial. Como su traje estaba destruido, decidió hacer el suyo propio. Obviamente tomó sus libertades artísticas. Le tomó toda la semana hacerlo, y después del entrenamiento que tuvo el viernes con su papá, decidió que era un buen momento para mostrárselo.

-¡Papá! ¡Mira!

-¿Qué me querías mostrar, Leo?

Leo sacó de un estuche un traje de algodón, igual de fuerte que aquel que solían usar los mexicas. La diferencia es que este tenía unas pequeñas fibras de acero, haciéndolo más fuerte, siendo estas cortesías de Bruno.

El traje ya no era igual al anterior en cuanto al diseño, sino que era más peculiar. En lugar de parecer un dios mesoamericano, el traje era un híbrido entre un dragón europeo y Quetzalcóatl. La figura parecía la de un dragón europeo, y parecía tener escamas, así como también la cabeza se veía europea. Sin embargo, el cuello estaba rodeado de plumas, así como también los picos que suelen tener los dragones en la espalda y la cola fueron cambiados también por plumas. Aunque el traje no tenía una cola, ya que sería difícil de moverse si tuviera una. Los colores cambiaron, siendo en su mayoría de un color rojo, pero con las plumas de color verde y el pecho del dragón siendo color blanco hueso. También, el pecho estaba rodeado de un color verde más oscuro al del plumaje.

Hendrick quedó impresionado por el traje, aunque una duda quedó en su cabeza.

-Pensé que el Guerrero Dragón no era europeo.

-Lo sé papá pero no quiero representar solo algo mesoamericano. El Guerrero Dragón pudo surgir en Teotihuacan, pero ahora regresa en México. Y creo que lo mejor para representar a México es la fusión cultural, osea tener tanto toques prehispánicos como europeos.

-Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta.

Leo sonrió por lo que su padre le dijo. Estaba muy feliz de ahora contar con todo su apoyo. Al fin iba a ser el héroe que México necesitaba. Estaba seguro de ello.

**San Francisco, Estados Unidos**

Tony Stark, el multimillonario y playboy, estaba sentado en su silla sobre el piso más alto de la torre de su compañía, Stark Industries, de la ciudad de San Francisco. Esa no era la sede, sino que era solo una extensión de su compañía. Estaba ahí para arreglar varios asuntos en cuanto a su empresa. Desde que se convirtió en Iron Man y dejó de vender armas, su compañía se dedicó a hacer otra clase de electrónicos, pero no recibían los mismos ingresos que hacían antes. Los inversores estaban preocupados y anhelaban regresar a la producción armamentista, pero Stark estaba completamente decidido a no hacerlo. Sus días de ayudar a que el mundo fuera un lugar peor habían terminado.

También su visita a San Francisco no era curiosidad. Había descubierto la ubicación de varias bases de HYDRA, bases que destruyó a lo largo de la semana. Estaba exhausto, pero sabía que aún había varias bases ahí afuera.

Desde su encuentro con el niño mexicano Stark reflexionó mucho sobre sus acciones. Él pensaba que convertirse en Iron Man era la mejor forma de pagar por lo que hizo, pero viendo que jóvenes seguían su ejemplo e intentaban ser como él ya no estaba seguro.

Después del encuentro, Tony tuvo una pequeña discusión con Happy. El guardaespaldas pensaba que Tony debió haber apoyado al héroe mexicano. A fin de cuentas, lo que Iron Man necesitaba más eran aliados para enfrentar a los grupos terroristas. El problema con Tony es que no reconocía que habían más héroes por el mundo. Stark pensaba que peleaba solo, cosa que era falsa. Sobretodo, al sentirse Tony tan mal por sus acciones pasadas, pensaba que todo el peso del mundo lo debía cargar él mismo.

Mientras Tony reflexionaba sobre su mesa, su secretaria, Pepper Potts, entró a la oficina con una computadora. Tony, curioso, observó a su amiga dejar la computadora sobre el escritorio. Parecía ser un mapa de Estados Unidos y de México.

-Tony, necesitas ver esto.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Pepper. Sigo pensando en mi plan para atacar las bases de HYDRA

-Pues esto te interesa entonces. ¿De quién crees que se trata?

Tony observó con mayor detenimiento la pantalla. Mostraba el signo de HYDRA, el cráneo con tentáculos, moverse hacia el interior del país latino, hacia un punto en el mapa que decía Querétaro, una ciudad de la que Stark jamás había oído.

-¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó el héroe a Pepper.

-Logramos detectar una serie de comunicaciones de HYDRA. Un escuadrón se dirige a México, a una ciudad llamada Querétaro.

-Eso no es nada Pepper, ya todos sabemos que HYDRA hace tratos con narcotraficantes allá. Puedo encargarme de ellos otro día.

-Tony, no es cualquier encuentro comercial. Es el Segador el que va en camino. Parece que persigue a un tal Guerrero Dragón. Va acompañado de un escuadrón de temerarios y armamento de vibranio.

Eso ya era algo muy distinto que hizo que Stark quedara atónito. El niño estaba en peligro. ¿Qué podía tener para que uno de los agentes más importantes de HYDRA lo persiguiera? No importaba, las bases podían esperar. Debía detener al escuadrón y rápido. Quizás podría finalmente capturar a ese villano que tantas veces se le había escapado anteriormente. Tony se levantó de su silla y caminó a la puerta de su oficina.

-Pepper, cancela mi cita de las ocho. Debo hacer un viaje a México…

**Lomas de Casa Blanca, Querétaro, México. **

A pesar de que Querétaro era una ciudad segura para los estándares de México, no significaba que no se diera crimen en la ciudad. La urbe tenía sus "zonas calientes". Una de ellas era Lomas de Casa Blanca, ubicada al sur de la ciudad. Los únicos problemas que tenía la colonia se relacionaban a las pandillas, pero esta vez no. Parece que se estaba dando un tiroteo en el barrio.

Cuando Leo se enteró, gracias a su papá, aún estaba inseguro de ir. No quería cometer algún error y hacer que gente muriera por ello. Pero su papá, siempre con el oído abierto, intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Recuerda que un héroe no se define por los errores que comete, sino por su voluntad de pelear por lo que es correcto. Lo harás bien, son solo unas pandillas callejeras. Además, es una buena práctica para cuando te enfrentes a los grupos más grandes.

Y su papá tenía razón. Después de eso, Leo tomó su collar, así como se puso su traje. El traje aún tenía pegado por la espalda un cohete, faltándole unas alas para decorarlo. Pero ya tendría tiempo después para ello. Por ahora, lo que llevaba de su traje le serviría para esconder su identidad y combatir.

Mientras Leo volaba, escuchaba a su padre hablarle por medio de un dispositivo de comunicación que colocó en su máscara. Le daba las indicaciones del lugar donde estaba la pandilla peleando. Cuando se acercó más, comenzó a escuchar los disparos. Comenzó a descender y se posó sobre uno de los edificios silenciosamente. Desde ahí podía ver que eran dos pandillas las que estaban combatiendo, ya habiendo varios heridos de ambos bandos.

Leo debía actuar rápido para evitar que hubiera más derramamiento de sangre, por lo que decidió hacer una entrada para que dejaran de ponerse atención entre ellos y se la dieran a él. De todas formas, era inmune a las balas, por lo que no pasaría nada.

Tomó varios pasos hacia atrás y después saltó del edificio, rodando por el suelo y parándose justo en medio de los dos bandos. Ambos cesaron el fuego al ver que un desconocido apareció desde arriba entre ellos. Las dos pandillas estaban confundidas, sin saber qué hacer. Pues era normal que alguien quedara atónito y en shock al ver que un hombre lagarto llegara de la nada.

-Muy bien chicos. ¿Por qué tanto desastre aquí?

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó un hombre

-Será mejor que se vayan deteniendo, o tendremos problemas.

Leo movió sus brazos, y de ellos salieron sus cuchillas. Parecía que se iba a acercar un combate. Qué bueno que las balas no lo dañaban.

Al sentirse amenazados, una pandilla comenzó a dispararle al extraño. Para su sorpresa, el extraño no había caído ni parecía que le afectaran las balas. Para colmo, el extraño comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Con más pánico, siguieron disparando, pero sin lograr nada. Para cuando dejaron de disparar era tarde, el enmascarado estaba ya demasiado cerca.

Leo, sin dudar, saltó sobre la barricada en la que estaba ese grupo, la cual era un coche, y comenzó a pegar a los que estaban ahí. Uno sacó una pistola al quedarse sin munición y sin tiempo para recargar su rifle. Leo, después de derribar a tres hombres, caminó lentamente sobre el que le disparaba, y usó su cuchilla para asestar una lección. El criminal creía que lo iba a matar, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Otra sorpresa se llevó al ver que su arma se partió por la mitad. Una patada terminó por derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Mientras eso pasaba, un quinto hombre se levantaba del suelo y tomaba un fierro cercano, uno muy filoso. Gritó y corrió hacia el Guerrero Dragón, listo para asestar un fuerte golpe. Pero su rival fue más rápido. El Guerrero Dragón dio la vuelta y rápidamente tomó al criminal por la muñeca del brazo donde tenía el fierro. La apretó tan fuerte que hizo que el criminal soltara la barra y gritara de dolor. Luego, el héroe golpeó con su cabeza la frente del pandillero, haciendo que cayera al piso.

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo quedó atónito al ver que un desconocido derrotaba al otro grupo sin problema alguno, por lo que decidieron escapar. Cuando Guerrero Dragón volteó, ya estaban huyendo por la mitad de la calle. Pero no dejaría que se escaparan. El héroe comenzó a volar y adelantó al grupo. Con eso, activó su aliento de fuego y quemó la esquina de la calle, bloqueando la ruta de escape que tenía la pandilla. Gracias a eso, sería sencillo derrotarlos.

La segunda pandilla no logró resistir. Cayeron fácilmente por los golpes del héroe. Sus propios disparos o golpes no pudieron contra él, por lo que la batalla ya estaba decidida. Con aproximadamente una docena de hombres armados tirados en el suelo, solo faltaba llamar a la policía para que los recogieran.

Cuando Leo intentó usar su comunicador para llamar al 911, su padre interrumpió la llamada, algo preocupado.

-¿Papá? ¿Todo bien?

-No, puedo ver varios blancos acercándose a ti. Es...

Y la llamada se cortó. Parecía que había una fuerte interferencia. Leo sacó un espejo mágico para contactar a su padre que tenía guardado en caso de tener un problema. Cuando comenzó a usarlo, un disparo que venía del techo de una casa destruyó el espejo. El joven levantó la mirada para ver tres objetos verdes dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia él. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, por lo que rápidamente quedó sobre el suelo, sin poder moverse.

Los objetos, que tenían forma de balón, terminaron por tomar la forma de unos robots, los mismos que había visto el otro día en el almacén donde conoció al Segador. Los robots lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas, sin dejarle espacio para moverse. Mientras lo sujetaban lo levantaron, dándole la oportunidad de ver que una cara familiar se acercaba a él.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, niño.

-Segador…

El Segador, sin decir otra palabra, sujetó fuertemente los brazos de Leo. Uno de los robots, a quien Segador llamó como temerario, se acercó con un taladro que tenía como brazo. El taladro fácilmente comenzó a romper la cuchilla, comenzando a hacerla añicos, con varios pedazos cayendo al suelo. Terminaron por romper el arma, dejando solo restos de ella en el piso. Repitieron el mismo proceso en el otro brazo, teniendo así los mismo resultados.

Leo miraba atónito lo que acababan de hacer. Sus armas más fuertes habían quedado destruidas, hechas pequeños trozos. No podía creer que lo habían hecho, menos saber cómo fue que lo hicieron.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de encontrarles buen uso- le dijo el Segador sádicamente mientras recogía los pedazos que habían quedado en el suelo.- ¿Te gusta? Es un taladro de vibranio, un pedido especial de Strucker.

-Tú y tu jefe pagarán por esto.

-Como desees. Destrúyanlo- les ordenó Segador a los temerarios, mientras este se daba la vuelta con los restos de las cuchillas.

Los robots no tardaron en lanzar al héroe contra un vehículo estacionado en el lugar. Leo golpeó fuertemente este, dejando una seria abolladura ahí. Uno de los robots se acercó con su taladro, listo para penetrar al Guerrero Dragón con él. Leo logró reaccionar rápido, agachándose e intentando escapar arrastrándose debajo del vehículo. Por desgracia para él, otro de los tres temerarios levantó el coche sin mucho esfuerzo, para después lanzarlo lejos. El tercero de los temerarios se inclinó sobre Leo, usando un truco que le pareció muy peculiar: una ráfaga de fuego proveniente de su boca. Por suerte, el Guerrero Dragón era inmune al fuego.

-Yo soy inmune al fuego, ¿y tú?

Guerrero Dragón activó su lanzallamas, sacando una llama más fuerte y larga que la de su contrincante mecánico. El fuego fue suficiente para derretir la cabeza del robot, acabando con sus circuitos y haciendo que terminara por caer. Leo se levantó rápidamente, listo para enfrentarse a los otros dos temerarios. Mientras tanto, Segador estaba subiendo a un helicóptero a dos calles de distancia, listo para irse con los fragmentos del arma.

Ahora solo quedaban dos robots, uno que tenía un taladro de vibranio y otro que aún no sabía bien qué hacía además de tener una gran fuerza. Leo se preparó para combatir, cuando una figura que había conocido antes apareció por detrás de los robots.

-¿Hay espacio para alguien más?- preguntó Iron Man, quien apuntó su palma contra uno de los robots.

Iron Man usó sus repulsores para dispararles a las máquinas, siendo estos ataques inútiles gracias a que tenían un escudo reflector. Como respuesta, uno de los temerarios lanzó cinco misiles contra el millonario, mientras el otro caminó contra el Guerrero Dragón. Iron Man comenzó a volar, intentando evadir los misiles.

-Llegas tarde Stark- comentó Leo mientras lanzaba fuego contra el robot que lo perseguía.

-Será mejor que te vayas niño. Esto es muy peligroso- le respondió Tony aún volando. Uno de los misiles que lo seguía chocó contra un poste de luz. El poste cayó entre el Guerrero Dragón y el robot que lo seguía, haciendo que la distancia entre estos dos se alargara.

-¿Y dejar que estos terroristas hagan de las suyas en mi país? No lo creo Stark. No dejaré que el Segador se salga con la suya.

-¿Dónde está el Segador?- preguntó Tony distrayéndose un momento. Al distraerse, los misiles que lo perseguían impactaron contra él, haciendo que cayera sobre un vehículo. El temerario que le disparó en primer lugar se acercó a Iron Man y lo levantó, para después intentar partirlo a la mitad.

Leo notó la situación y sabía que, a pesar de las diferencias que podía tener con Iron Man, debía salvarlo. Por ello tomó el poste que se había caído y golpeó con él fuertemente al temerario que lo estaba persiguiendo. Con eso hecho, corrió contra el robot que tenía a Tony para meterle agresivamente el poste en el cuello. El robot comenzó a sacar chispas del espacio donde lo dañaron, y finalmente dejar de funcionar, cayendo al suelo inmóvil y soltando a Iron Man. Guerrero Dragón se acercó al héroe que salvó para ayudarle a levantarse, gesto que Stark aceptó.

-Ya van dos- le bromeó Leo.

-Veo que en verdad deseas pelear.

-Es mi país. Soy el único que puede pelear por él.

-Bien. ¿Buscas al Segador? JARVIS detectó un helicópeto que va con dirección al norte. Lleva prisa. Debe ser él.

Ahora Tony sabía que no podía detener al niño, porque buscaba el bien para su propio país, uno que debía admitir que, por lo que pasaban en las noticias, no parecía ser un lindo lugar. No podía detener al niño aunque quisiera. De todas formas, por lo que había visto, sabía algo de defensa personal.

-Gracias. Segador es mio. Encárgate del robot. Debe tener algo de tu propiedad como el Segador tiene algo mío- le respondió Leo. Debía recuperar los fragmentos de su cuchilla. No quería ni imaginarse lo que HYDRA sería capaz de hacer con ellos.

El robot se levantó del golpe que le había dado Leo anteriormente, preparando su taladro para aniquilar finalmente a los objetivos que le habían asignado. Pero los héroes se dieron unas últimas palabras antes de dividirse las tareas.

-Ten cuidado niño.- le dijo Stark mientras analizaba el robot que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Leo sonrió ante el comentario de Stark y, antes de comenzar a volar, le contestó.

-Por favor, llámame Leo.

Con eso comenzó a elevarse y tomó vuelo con dirección al norte mientras Iron Man se encargaba del último robot en pie.

Mientras tanto, el Segador estaba sentado en el helicóptero revisando la pequeña maleta donde había colocado los fragmentos de la cuchilla. Su cara era inexpresiva, pero estaba feliz de haber finalmente cumplido su objetivo. El niño no debió haber sobrevivido a sus temerarios y ahora HYDRA tendría un ejército barato e indestructible. Los deseos de Cráneo Rojo, el líder original de HYDRA, se harían finalmente realidad. Qué pena que sus pensamientos duraran tan poco.

Un golpe se escuchó en el helicóptero, uno que no era natural. El Segador miró el suelo del helicóptero, el lugar de donde salió el sonido. Después notó que unas manos rojas se posaron sobre la ventana de la puerta, para finalmente mostrar a alguien vestido de dragón. Era el Guerrero Dragón, listo para vengarse. De alguna forma destruyó a los temerarios y ahora iba a reclamar lo que era suyo. Segador cambió su cara por una de odio.

Con un golpe, Leo rompió la ventana del helicóptero y entró con un salto, puños listos para el combate. El Segador estaba igual de listo, con la maleta detrás de él y con su guadaña ya desplegada. Segador intentó partir por la mitad al héroe, fallando cuando este saltó. Con el salto, el Guerrero Dragón pateó al Segador en su cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con la puerta contraria. La puerta se cayó, así como la maleta. El villano hubiera sufrido el mismo destino de no haber sido porque se logró sujetar del vehículo. Volteó su mirada abajo, observando cómo la maleta y la puerta caían sobre un terreno semidesértico. Oficialmente el niño había jugado lo suficiente con él.

Con su sola mano el Segador fue capaz de levantarse e intentó asestar otro golpe con su guadaña al Guerrero Dragón. Leo sujetó el arma con sus dos manos, pero al hacer esto le dio la oportunidad perfecta al Segador de golpearlo en la cara. El golpe dejó a Leo contra los controles del helicóptero. Con un golpe final de su arma intentó acabar con el Guerrero Dragón, pero este logró mover ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que la guadaña rozara milimétricamente su cabeza e impactara contra los controles de vuelo. Al hacer esto, el helicóptero dejó de responder y comenzó a descender bruscamente.

Segador estaba furioso por todos los problemas que le había causado el joven mexicano. Con todo el odio acumulado tomó al Guerrero Dragón de su traje y lo aventó contra la puerta abierta del helicóptero. Leo intentó sujetarse a pesar de que definitivamente podría sobrevivir la caída porque debía seguir combatiendo al agente de HYDRA. No debió hacerlo. Segador pisó las manos con las que el héroe se sujetaba del vehículo y levantó su guadaña, lista para partir su jet-pack y posteriormente dejarlo caer finalmente.

-Adiós, Guerrero Dragón.

El villano ya estaba bajando la guadaña cuando Leo reaccionó con una de las pocas cartas que le quedaban. Con un fuerte impulso, movió sus piernas al helicóptero, y después dio un segundo impulso para caer de él. El impulso fue los suficientemente fuerte como para permitir que cayera del avión. Gracias también a él, el Segador terminó por tropezar y casi volver a caer al suelo. Ahora fue con su guadaña con la que se sujetó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El helicóptero se estrelló unos segundos después en un aterrizaje que pocos consideran posible de sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto, el Guerrero Dragón logró aterrizar con seguridad gracias a su jet-pack. Vio cómo el helicóptero se estrelló a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de él. El chico volteó a ver los restos del helicóptero, deseoso de ir a revisar dónde estaba el Segador. Pero debía ir primero por sus piezas. Corriendo fue varios metros detrás de él donde se suponía que debía estar la maleta y la puerta. A primera vista no lo encontró, pero después de fijarse bien, encontró la maleta y los fragmentos desperdigados por la tierra debajo de la puerta. Estaba tan aliviado de saber que finalmente encontró los fragmentos. Ahora debía encontrar al Segador y arrestarlo de una vez por todas. Pero cuando regresó, no había nadie en el helicóptero. Solo quedaban restos de lo que fue una batalla que puede haber definido el futuro de la humanidad.

**Almacén de IMA, Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

El Segador estaba parado enfrente de MODOC, estando este furioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Una pieza de metal sumamente valiosa había sido destruida y solo quedaban fragmentos de ella. Fragmentos de los cuales el Guerrero Dragón contaba con casi todos, dejando a IMA e HYDRA solo uno para realizar experimentos. Una cantidad sumamente mínima para cumplir la orden de Strucker.

-¿Se puede hacer algo con ella?- le preguntó el Segador a MODOC mientras los dos observaban el pequeño fragmento azul que tenían sobre una mesa.

-La muestra es demasiado pequeña como para realizar una duplicación exitosa.- respondió MODOC, pero después se le ocurrió algo.- Sin embargo, con los suficientes estudios, IMA podrá crear un arma con ella. Un arma que pueda rastrear los demás fragmentos.

Tal vez había fracasado, pero esa era la ventaja de trabajar con los criminales más inteligentes del mundo: siempre tenían segundos planes.

Y eso fue suficiente para regresarle la sonrisa sádica al Segador.

**Casa de Leo, Querétaro, México**

Había pasado otra semana desde la pelea con el Segador y el encuentro con Iron Man en Querétaro. Después de que Leo no encontrara al Segador, regresó a buscar a Tony, quien ya había derrotado al último temerario hace tiempo. Iron Man regresó a Estados Unidos para seguir siendo el héroe que era. El chico había intentado manifestar sus deseos de ayuda al héroe para combatir a HYDRA, pero Tony se negó. Creía que era su lucha pelear contra aquellos que robaban su tecnología y debía hacerlo solo. Ese sentimiento no se iría de él hasta que, cuatro años después, ocurriera la fuga.

Leo regresó a su casa donde su padre estaba preocupado toda la noche, pero aliviado por saber que su hijo estaba bien. Después le comentó todo lo que pasó esa noche. Cuando escuchó lo de las cuchillas, Hendrick le pidió a su hijo que se las entregara, ya que tenía una idea para ellas. Había pasado una semana y Leo aún no sabía de qué sorpresa hablaba su papá, pero estaba ansioso.

Toda la semana, por otro lado, continuó con su entrenamiento, decidido a convertirse en el héroe que México necesitaba.

Pero la mañana del sábado hubo algo inesperado. El cartero dejó una caja enorme a nombre de Leonardo. Él no esperaba ningún paquete, ya que no había pedido nada por línea. Quizás fue una broma de su amigo Bruno, quien solía pedir muchas cosas en línea. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó Leo al leer una nota que venía con el paquete.

_Para Leonardo._

_Espero que este regalo te ayude en tu búsqueda por conseguir un país mejor._

_Atte: Anthony Edward Stark_

Leo no esperaba un paquete de Iron Man. ¿Qué sería? Solo podía averiguarlo abriendo la caja. Después de usar un cúter y abrir la caja de cartón, se emocionó demasiado al ver lo que había dentro.

-¡Papá! ¡Debes ver esto!

El Guerrero Dragón finalmente tenía una armadura hecha a su medida.


	3. Wolfhound

**El Guerrero Dragón**

**Temporada 1**

**Capítulo 3**

**Wolfhound**

Marvel y Jake Long: El Dragón Occidental no son de mi propiedad

**Patio, Casa de Jesús, Querétaro.**

Era un miércoles por la tarde cuando tuvieron visitas. Francisco había invitado a la familia Walker para tener una comida amistosa en su casa. Los Walker aceptaron y ahí estaban. En el patio de la casa estaban Francisco, Garrett y Colette cerca del asador donde estaban preparando unas salchichas. Sentados en el pasto estaban las dos hermanas de Stacy: Roxy y Nora. ¿Dónde estaban Jesús y Stacy? No estaban en el patio, sino que estaban en la sala de la casa realizando un trabajo en equipo para su clase de "El mundo actual". Debían realizar una exposición sobre el terrorismo. Por fortuna, las lecturas para realizar el trabajo fueron fáciles de encontrar, y ahora solo faltaba preparar su exposición.

-¿Entonces crees que debamos meter a los cárteles mexicanos?- preguntó Stacy, mientras escribía una lista con los grupos que mencionarían como ejemplos.

-No creo. Los terroristas tienen alguna ideología. Por ejemplo HYDRA desea conquistar el mundo o el IRA quería unificar Irlanda.

-¿Y por qué grupos islámicos como Al Qanun lo son si su lucha es religiosa y no política?

-Creo que por eso. Su bandera religiosa es su ideología. Una ideología puede incluir algo político o religioso..

-Entonces sin Cártel de Mazatlán o de Taxco. Muy bien.

Mientras ellos trabajaban, esperando a que estuviera lista la cena, los padres platicaban tranquilamente, hasta que un tema incómodo tocó la conversación.

-Entonces, como decía, el chaneque intentó salir corriendo con el oro del duende. Lo bueno es que Itzel, uno de los gigantes mayas Wayak que viven en Nogui Hnini, iba pasando por ahí y dio un paso justo enfrente del chaneque, bloqueando su paso y dando oportunidad al duende de atraparlo- comentó Garrett Walker. Originario de Londres, era un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello oscuro. Solía ser el dragón de Londres, hasta que se mudó con su esposa Colette, la dragona de Southampton. Cuando Garrett estaba en su forma de dragón era un imponente ejemplar de dragón europeo de color marrón y largas espinas oscuras que pasaban por su espalda.

-Y además de eso, ¿qué más ha pasado?- preguntó Francisco curioso, sin haber estado enterado de lo que ha ocurrido en Querétaro las últimas semanas.

-No mucho- respondió Colette. Era una mujer con una gran semejanza a su hija. Era rubia y de tez blanca, solo que sus ojos eran cafés. Stacy adquirió sus ojos de su abuelo materno. Colette solía ser la dragona de Southampton hasta que se mudó a Querétaro. Cuando se transformaba era una dragona de color blanco con espinas de azul claro por la espalda.- La ciudad ha estado muy tranquila últimamente. Aunque el Consejo ha mostrado un gran interés sobre nosotros últimamente.

-Ah, sí. Sé de eso- contestó Francisco, bajando un poco sus ánimos.

-Hablé esta mañana con el Consejo. Ya están pensando en citarlos a ti y a Jesús para ver su situación. Sabes bien lo que harán- Colette se puso más seria. Era un asunto de gran importancia.- ¿No te han dicho nada a ti?

-Cuando fue el viaje de los chicos a Casas Grandes hablé con el Consejero Andam. Solo me había dicho que nuestra situación se estaba analizando.

-Francisco, sabes que siempre estaremos para apoyarte pero, creo que no fue buena idea permitir que Jesús sea el Guerrero Dragón- le dijo Garrett mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del dragón.

-Sé que es peligroso y sé que el Consejo estará sobre nosotros más de lo habitual, pero tengo fe de que Jesús terminará haciendo lo correcto y convencerá al Consejo.

Interrumpiendo la conversación, un celular vibró sobre las mesa que habían sacado. Francisco se acercó a él ya que era el suyo. Lo prendió y vio qué fue lo que activó la notificación. Después de leer un rato, una sonrisa pasó por su hocico. Volteó su mirada a los Walker y les dijo.

-Y creo que con esto podrá demostrar su punto. ¡Jesús!

El grito se escuchó fácilmente en la sala donde estaban los estudiantes. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente de los sillones donde estaban para caminar al patio. Después de abrir la puerta deslizable ambos salieron, encontrándose a los tres adultos.

-¿Todo bien papá?- preguntó Jesús mientras se acercaba a su padre.

-¿Por qué no lees esto?

Jesús tomó el celular de su padre y comenzó a leer la nota. Era una noticia que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento. Uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad se estaba incendiando, provocado por una bomba molotov que fue lanzada por el miembro de algún cártel. Era momento de actuar.

-¿Seguro que está pasando ahora?

-Fíjate en la fecha. Si hace dos minutos no es ahora para ti no sé qué signifique eso para ti.

-Disculpen todos, pero debo irme.

Como un rayo, Jesús volvió a entrar a su casa. Era momento de prepararse para salir. Estaba emocionado, ya que sería la primera vez que usaría el traje que le regaló el mismísimo Iron Man. Todos observaron cómo el héroe entró a la casa para hacer su trabajo.

_Inicia intro_

_Termina intro_

**Corregidora, Estado de Querétaro, México.**

El Guerrero Dragón sobrevolaba la ciudad de Querétaro con rumbo al municipio aledaño de Corregidora. Pero ahora tenía varias diferencias. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje que parecía hecho con una especie de tela, sin embargo, en realidad estaba hecho por una especie de titanio de baja densidad. La figura era igual a la del traje casero que realizó Jesús, con los mismos colores y las mismas formas. La única diferencia era que ahora contaba con unas alas que contenían un sistema de propulsión. El Guerrero Dragón le hacía honor a su nombre.

-Jesús, ¿nos escuchas?- preguntó una voz por el comunicador del traje. Era su padre.

-Sí papá. Fuerte y claro.

-Bien, hemos visto que una camioneta negra sin placas fue la que aventó la molotov. Está a 8 kilómetros de tu posición.

-Gracias papá. ¿Qué hay del restaurante? ¿Hay gente adentro?

-No sabemos. Hay mucho humo y fuego adentro. No se ve nada desde los espejos. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Jesús voló lo más rápido que pudo al restaurante, llegando en un breve minuto. Al llegar a él aterrizó en la calle, donde habían varios reporteros y policías. Aún no llegaban los bomberos pero estaban a punto de llegar.

El restaurante que había sido incendiado era uno muy famoso que servía productos marinos. A pesar de ello, contaba con un pasado oscuro. Originalmente era un negocio de uno de los narcotraficantes más importantes de Guanajuato. Había sido ayudado por un diputado de Querétaro, quien también se quedaba con su parte del dinero. Cuando el ejército se enteró, el negocio fue clausurado, aunque ni el diputado ni el narcotraficante fueron enviados a prisión. Después de varios años, el diputado decidió reabrir el negocio, pero por alguna razón su amigo narcotraficante decidió incendiarlo.

Guerrero Dragón aterrizó enfrente del negocio, observando que habían varias personas afuera, por fortuna todas en buenas condiciones. Todos menos una mujer que lloraba descontroladamente enfrente de una oficial. Jesús logró escuchar la conversación de ambas.

-¡Mi esposo y mi hijo siguen adentro y no hacen nada!

-Hacemos todo lo que podemos señora. Los bomberos están a punto de llegar. Ellos los salvarán.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Guerrero Dragón, entrometiéndose en la conversación. Ambas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas al ver que alguien vestido de dragón estaba enfrente de ellas, y más sorprendidas quedaron al ver que ese alguien comenzó a volar, entrando al restaurante por la parte de arriba.

Las llamas cubrían casi todo el lugar, e incluso eran tan altas que estaban alcanzando poco a poco y derritiendo varios cables de luz que se encontraban cerca del lugar. El héroe observó detenidamente el lugar mientras caminaba por las llamas. Puso toda su atención a sus sentidos mejorados por el collar, hasta que logró escuchar a un hombre intentando tranquilizar a alguien más. Debían ser ellos.

Guerrero Dragón siguió el sonido hasta encontrar que, debajo de una mesa, estaban un hombre y un niño de apenas cinco años de edad. El padre intentaba consolar a su hijo diciéndole que todo saldría bien, aunque en los ojos del hombre se veía la desesperación y que la esperanza lo abandonaba poco a poco. De la nada y para sorpresa del padre, una extraña figura apareció entre las llamas. Un hombre dragón.

Jesús se acercó a la mesa donde padre e hijo estaban. Los dos se quedaron atónitos ante aquella extraña figura que tenían enfrente de ellos.

-Yo los salvaré.

Con eso dicho, Guerrero Dragón tomó la mesa donde se escondían para arrojarla. Su plan era volar, pero las llamas devoraban con mayor velocidad el lugar, por lo que ya no era opción. Por suerte, tenía un plan B.

-Qué listo fue Tony al darme nuevas habilidades.

Guerrero Dragón inhaló fuertemente para después sacar su aliento. Pero en lugar de soltar fuego como lo hacía hasta ese entonces, sacó un aliento gélido. En realidad era una especie de nitrógeno en gas que, al poco contacto con el ambiente, se transformaba en hielo, pero Jesús prefería llamarlo aliento gélido. Mientras soltaba su nuevo aliento, lograba despejar un camino seguro por el que podían caminar. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la salida, la cual había sido bloqueada por varios escombros. No era tampoco problema. Con su fuerza, Guerrero Dragón logró mover varios escombros, dejando así un camino por el que todos podían pasar. Padre e hijo salieron rápidamente del lugar, deseosos por dejar ese infierno en la Tierra. El Guerrero Dragón podía estar orgulloso ese día después de salvar dos vidas.

Después de salir, la señora que lloraba descontroladamente vio que tres figuras salían del lugar, siendo estas la extraña figura que había visto minutos antes y las dos personas que más amaba en su vida. Su esposo y su hijo.

-¡Carlos! ¡Ángel!- gritó la mujer, dejando a la oficial y corriendo a abrazar a su familia mientras sacaba lágrimas sin control. Después de abrazar fuertemente a su familia se vio forzada a separarse de ellos, ya que los paramédicos debieron someterlos a una revisión de salud. Igualmente los bomberos llegaron finalmente el lugar, trabajando rápidamente para someter el incendio.

La mujer vio a la figura que salvó a su familia con una gran sonrisa. Los reporteros comenzaron a acercarse, sin dejarle paso a la mujer, para inundar al héroe con preguntas. Ninguna fue respondida.

-No tengo tiempo para preguntas. Aún debo buscar a los responsables de esto.

E igual de rápido como llegó fue como se fue. Ahora iba a buscar a los narcotraficantes que habían puesto en peligro la vida de dos docenas de personas. No iba a tardar en encontrarlas. Conocía el vehículo en el que estaban y sabía que iban a Celaya. No llevaría mucho tiempo encontrarlos.

Mientras tanto, dos hombres iban riendo en una camioneta negra en medio de la carretera, Habían cumplido la misión de su jefe e iban de regreso a su base en Celaya. Estaba felices de que le hayan dado una lección a ese diputado traidor. Su risa no duró mucho ya que su jefe les había hablado.

-Sí patrón. Ya vamos en camino. Cumplimos su tarea.

-¿Qué quería el viejo?

-Nos quiere pronto en Celaya. Hay varios pagos de cocaína sin cumplir y quiere que hagamos el trabajo sucio.

-Sabes que no hay algo que me guste hacer más.

Pero interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos criminales vino un descenso en la velocidad del vehículo, para después sentir cómo este se elevaba. Ambos hombres observaron por el espejo retrovisor que una figura similar a la de un dragón levantaba el vehículo por detrás. No le daban crédito a sus ojos e inclusive pensaron que estaban alucinando. Qué pena que no fuera así.

Al ver que eran llevados en la dirección contraria a la que deseaban ir, intentaron saltar del coche. Esa criatura los llevaría de regreso a Querétaro, un lugar que no deseaban ver de nuevo durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, la figura movía el auto tanto que les era imposible abrir las puertas.

Rápidamente el héroe regresó al restaurante, pero ahora acompañado por los dos criminales que estuvieron a punto de acabar con varias vidas. Todos los presentes despejaron un espacio para que Guerrero Dragón pudiera aterrizar con todo y camioneta. Después de aterrizar, el misterioso héroe abrió una de las puertas de la camioneta, para después sacar y lanzar bruscamente a los narcotraficantes al suelo.

-Son suyos oficiales.

La policía se acercó rápidamente y capturó a los responsables, esposándolos y metiéndolos en sus patrullas para después comenzar a revisar el vehículo. La mujer que intentó hablar con él anteriormente se acercó al héroe antes que nadie más y lo abrazó fuertemente, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Gracias. Salvaste a mi familia.

-No es nada señora. Es mi trabajo. ¿Cómo están su esposo e hijo?

-Respiraron mucho humo, pero saldrán bien. Sé que si sobrevivieron esto podrán sobrevivir lo que sea.

-Me alegra haber ayudado.

-Solo una cosa más. Mi esposo quería conocer el nombre del enmascarado que lo salvó.

Jesús sonrió debajo de la máscara. Observó a sus lados y vio que estaban rodeados de camarógrafos y reporteros a la espera de su respuesta.

-Soy el Guerrero Dragón.

**Sótano, Casa de Jesús, Querétaro.**

Todo salió bien al final. Salvó dos vidas y atrapó dos narcotraficantes. Sí era peligroso haber molestado a un poderoso narcotraficante de Guanajuato pero, honestamente, estaba feliz por su trabajo. Creía que esa había sido una buena introducción oficial del Guerrero Dragón a México.

Al regresar a su casa su padre y su amiga lo felicitaron por el trabajo. Estaba muy feliz por lo que hizo. Después de que todos cenaran hot dogs, la familia Walker se retiró, dejando solos a padre e hijo. Su relación había mejorado mucho desde las últimas semanas, sintiendo ambos que eran más fuertes. Sin embargo, cuando Jesús iba a tener entrenamiento con su padre, notó que este estaba más distraído de lo usual. El chico decidió dejar las pesas un momento para preguntarle a su padre lo que ocurría.

-Papá, estás muy distraído últimamente. ¿Está todo bien?

Francisco había pensado todo el día lo que se acercaba. El Consejo de Dragones se estaba entrometiendo demasiado y, siendo sinceros, Francisco estaba muy preocupado de lo que podría pasar. Decidió decírselo a su hijo. De todas formas, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-Vendrán por ti.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Hablas de los narcotraficantes?

-No, hablo del Consejo.

-¿Es de lo que me habías hablado cuando derroté a esos ladrones en el centro? ¿De que me reclutarían?

-Sí. Honestamente eso me agobia mucho. Te verás muy limitado en las acciones que harás. No podrás pelear más contra HYDRA o las amenazas a México por ejemplo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? Si originalmente el Guerrero Dragón peleaba por el mundo mágico y el humano.- Jesús comenzaba a enfadarse. Dejó por completo su actividad para hablar directamente con su padre.

-Los tiempos han cambiado hijo. Como el mundo mágico debe mantenerse separado del humano, dudo que se quiera arriesgar teniendo a un hijo de un miembro de la Orden peleando por los humanos y las criaturas mágicas. Podrías revelar el mundo mágico.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Quiero que seas libre de decidir tus acciones. Si quieres salvar el país, está bien. Si quieres salvar criaturas mágicas también, Si quieres salvar los dos sería mejor. Pero sobretodo quiero que te conviertas en un héroe si eso es lo que quieres.

Francisco se sentó a lado de su hijo y se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

-Pero no sé si podamos convencerlos.

Jesús abrazó a su papá, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Los convenceremos papá. Ya veremos cómo.

El viejo dragón sonrió al ver a su hijo y correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose mejor al respecto. Encontrarían una forma de salir de esa situación, como ya lo llevaban haciendo los últimos once años. Después de abrazarse un momento más, el dragón rompió el abrazo para mostrarle la sonrisa fraternal que Jesús tanto adoraba.

-Podemos terminar más temprano hoy. Pero quiero que mañana me recompenses rompiendo tu récord con treinta repeticiones más. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho- le respondió Jesús sonriendo. De alguna forma, la poción que bebió perdió su efecto y comenzó a sentir ganas de descansar.

**Facultad de Filosofía de la UAQ, Querétaro.**

-En conclusión, los actos de terrorismo no son una novedad a lo largo de la historia. Se puede ver fácilmente que siempre van relacionados a procesos políticos o religiosos pero nunca a una sola ideología. Esto se puede apreciar con los movimientos conservadores irlandeses, los autoritarios de HYDRA, los socialistas que se vieron en Latinoamérica o los religiosos con grupos islamistas. Es necesario que dentro de nuestra labor como historiadores reconozcamos el papel que han tenido estas organizaciones en la historia, sobre todo en la actual, ya que han sido parte importante de los movimientos de la Guerra Fría y del actual mundo globalizado.

-¿Tienen alguna pregunta?- le preguntó Stacy a la clase después de escuchar la conclusión que le dio Jesús a su exposición. Una mano se levantó al final del salón, por lo que Stacy le dio la palabra.

-Yo tengo una. ¿Cuál es el origen del terrorismo?- preguntó Clarissa, la más lista en cuanto a filosofía en el salón.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- le respondió Stacy. Creo que esa la iban a responder la siguiente exposición pero, por lo que investigamos, es difícil saber cuándo inició el terrorismo. Unos dicen que inició en el Imperio Romano con las rebeliones judías, otros dicen que en el intento de explotar el Parlamento inglés en 1605 por parte del famoso Guy Fawkes. Otros incluso llaman terroristas a los del Motín del té de Boston en 1775 en Estados Unidos. Al menos el terrorismo moderno como lo conocemos viene del siglo XIX, gracias a la invención de la pólvora. Durante ese siglo se dejó de ver el terrorismo por parte del Estado, visión que se dio gracias a los franceses y su Revolución, para pasar a ser considerado por grupos no gubernamentales, grupos que intentaban adquirir el poder.

Después de responder la pregunta se vio que ningún alumno más tenía dudas, por lo que el profesor le pidió a sus alumnos que le aplaudieran al equipo. Jesús y Stacy regresaron a sus lugares para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el profesor.

-Muy buena exposición la de ustedes, sobre todo por incluir más fuentes aparte de la lectura. Felicidades. Bien, quería dejar este tema claro porque quería toca un tema muy relacionado con este. No sé si alguno de ustedes ha escuchado del Guerrero Dragón.

La mitad del salón asintió, mientras que los demás no tenían ni la menor idea de a quién se referían. Jesús comenzó a sentirse nervioso al respecto.

-Para los que no están al tanto, el Guerrero Dragón es uno de estos nuevos metahumanos que están surgiendo por el mundo, como Iron Man, los Cuatro Fantásticos o Batman. Y este es un caso interesante porque casi todos los metahumanos que han aparecido son de Estados Unidos o Europa, mientras que son pocos los que tenemos en Latinoamérica.

Algunos del salón asintieron al darse cuenta que sí habían escuchado de un tal Guerrero Dragón, aunque aún varios no sabían de qué hablaban.

-¿En serio no han escuchado? Pero si ayer apareció en Corregidora. No sé si ubiquen un restaurante que estaba pegado a la Carretera a Celaya que se llamaba La Carreta del Pacífico. Ayer se incendió y el Guerrero Dragón apareció ahí.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a investigar con sus celulares, comenzando a leer las notas y observar las imágenes. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al saber que había un superhéroe en la ciudad.

-Como dije, este caso es interesante por ser único en Latinoamérica y México. ¿O cuántos metahumanos conocen en México? ¿Quienes serán? Se me ocurren Kalimán, Santo, Capitana Brasil.

-Doctor, ¿qué significa metahumano? He escuchado que muchos los llaman así pero yo los conozco más como superhéroes o supervillanos- preguntó un alumno sentado al fondo del salón con su computadora.

-Meta es un prefijo que viene del griego y que significa después o más allá. Cuando hablamos de los metahumanos nos referimos a lo que está más allá de lo humano. Son personas con habilidades que un humano común no tiene. A lo que te refieres con superhéroe y supervillano son términos más comunes para dividirlos. Uno habla de los metahumanos que usan sus habilidades para actitudes no morales mientras que lo superhéroes son los que buscan un bien.

-¿Y por qué México no tiene tantos metahumanos como Estados Unidos?- preguntó la alumna sentada al lado del último estudiante que preguntó.

-Primero la cantidad de metahumanos es proporcional a la población. Estados Unidos tiene tres veces más población que México, así que tendrá más. También afecta la publicidad que tienen. En Estados Unidos ya tienen la costumbre periodística de cubrir lo extraordinario, sobretodo porque allá los combates entre metahumanos suelen ser más constantes y grandes. Acá en México no existe esa tradición, son solo pocos los que relucen. También afecta que muchos se mantienen fuera de las cámaras, a un nivel más callejero. Es como en Estados Unidos con Punisher.- Después de explicar eso, el profesor decidió hacer una broma.-¿No será que hay algún metahumano en la clase?

Jesús comenzó a sentirse más incómodo. Por lo que decía el profesor él era un metahumano. Claro que lo era, justo por que él era el Guerrero Dragón comenzaron a hablar en la clase de eso. Le causaba curiosidad si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Todo el salón iniciaba a tener más preguntas y dudas sobre ese tema. Pero era una desgracia que el tiempo de la clase se les acabara.

-Me gustaría seguir tocando este tema de los metahumanos en la próxima clase. Podemos dejar lo del terrorismo para después. Me interesa terminar este tema porque tanto metahumanos y terrorismo van muy relacionados, pero ya lo veremos la próxima clase.

Con la clase concluida, todos salieron del salón, estando más interesados en el Guerrero Dragón. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué origen tenía? ¿Quién estaba detrás de la máscara? Todos se veían tan emocionados del tema excepto Jesús. Él estaba abrumado. Aunque él era de los más participativos en clase, esa vez no quería decir nada. No quería revelar su identidad secreta por un pequeño error. Su amigo Martín se acercó a él, notando que Jesús estaba muy callado.

-¿Todo bien amigo?

-Déjame te cuento en privado- le dijo Jesús, deseando tener la mayor privacidad posible sobre el tema.

Ambos caminaron al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde cerca habían unas gradas donde sentarse. Los dos se sentaron, con Jesús listo para escupirlo todo.

-Me sentí abrumado en la clase. Es decir, sabía que soy un superhéroe pero jamás pensé que hubiera una forma académica de verlos. ¿Cómo me verán a mí? ¿Haré un buen trabajo? ¿Me verán como una amenaza?

Jesús se tapó la cara con sus manos, comenzándose a sentir agotado y agobiado por la situación. Temía que no lo vieran como un héroe y que todos lo consideraran como una amenaza. Martín puso una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo, intentando consolarlo.

-No te debería importar la opinión de los demás. Si tú sabes que buscas el bien debería bastarte. Mira lo que hiciste ayer. Salvaste dos personas y atrapaste dos narcotraficantes. El saber que salvaste vidas debería de ser suficiente para ti. No el ser querido o no por todos.

Tenía razón. Un héroe no debía buscar el reconocimiento de todos, solo el bien. Parecía que Jesús olvidó su misión. Salvar a México, no buscar el reconocimiento de este. Su causa debía ser desinteresada.

-No entiendo por qué siempre me pides la tarea cuando claramente tus conclusiones son mejores que las mías.

-Es la costumbre. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana Jesús- Martín se levantó de su asiento, tomando sus cosas y preparándose para irse.

-Está bien, gracias.

Jesús sonrió. No solo por el hecho de que su amigo tuviera la razón, sino porque era feliz en tener amigos que lo ayudaran tanto. Era afortunado. Después de que Martín se fuera, Jesús hizo lo mismo, levantándose y comenzando a caminar a la parada de autobuses para ir a su casa.

**Base de IMA, Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

IMA no había dejado de trabajar con los fragmentos del arma del Guerrero Dragón. MODOC personalmente hizo todo lo que pudo a su disposición no solo para estudiar el material, sino para convertirlo en un arma para HYDRA. Tardaron día y noche pero, finalmente, tenían algo para presentarle a sus aliados. El Segador estaba presente.

-¿Qué tienes MODOC?

-IMA está orgullosa de poder presentarles el arma que hemos creado para perseguir a ese Guerrero Dragón. ¡Zángano!- gritó MODOC. Después de este grito, un hombre en un traje amarillo, similar a los trajes antiradioactivos, apareció en escena. A diferencia de los demás científicos de IMA, quienes usaban el mismo estilo de traje, tenía una cruz negra que pasaba por su pecho, así como una máscara cuyo visor tenía forma de "T", en lugar de una simple línea como poseían los demás. Cuando este llegó al lugar, tomó una libreta.

-Nuestro avance ha sido exitoso gracias al fragmento que HYDRA nos concedió. Gracias a sus propiedades y a la reciente tecnología de iones que estamos comenzando a usar, hemos creado un arma capaz de perseguir los demás fragmentos de la cuchilla.

-¿Cuál es esa arma?

-Por aquí- señaló MODOC. Los tres se acercaron a una ventana por la que se veía un gran cuarto blanco con una jaula en el centro.

-Abran la jaula- demandó MODOC. Los científicos que estaban por unos paneles cercanos presionaron varios botones. Al hacer eso, una de las paredes de la jaula se abrió. Desde su oscuridad se podían apreciar unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre. La criatura dio unos pasos al frente. Tenía la forma de un lobo, con un pelaje tan negro como la noche. La criatura salivaba de un color morado, y se notaban sus deseos de matar.

Un hombre fue soltado al cuarto. Su traje era negro y gris y, gracias a una insignia que tenía en el pecho, se sabía que era un agente de SHIELD. Se veía el terror del agente y desesperadamente golpeaba la puerta por donde lo metieron. Le temía a la criatura. El monstruo olió al agente y comenzó a salivar más, caminando lentamente a él. El agente se aferró a la puerta, como si eso fuera a alejarlo lo más que pudiera de la bestia.

El Segador sonrió al ver lo que aconteció. La criatura se lanzó sobre el inofensivo agente que gritaba desesperadamente. Probablemente duró dos segundos hasta que el monstruo acabó con él. Era perfecto.

-Con esta demostración quedan claras las habilidades del arma aunque, al ser ahora de HYDRA, no le hemos puesto nombre excepto el de Sujeto 712, por lo que si desea renombrarlo, puede hacerlo- le dijo el científico que los acompañaba. La sonrisa del Segador no podía ser más grande.

-Todos necesitan un nombre. Creo que lo llamaré...**Wolfhound**.

**Casa de Jesús, Querétaro**

Jesús llegó a su casa sin ningún problema, lo cual era bueno, ya que pronto recibiría a Sergio en ella para jugar videojuegos y pasar un rato. Al llegar, notó que la comida ya estaba lista, con su padre sentado esperándolo. Cuando el dragón vio a su hijo llegar sonrió alegremente.

-Hola Jesús. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, supongo. Honestamente hoy hablamos de los metahumanos. No sabía que había estudios sobre superhéroes.

-Suena interesante.

-Lo es pero, siendo sinceros, me incomodé. No sabía si estos estudios iban a verme como alguien bueno o malo. Pero todo está bien, Martín terminó por consolarme.

-Lamento oir eso. Pero creo que tengo algo que puede animar tu día.

-¿Qué cosa papá?- preguntó Jesús mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina después de dejar sus cosas en la sala.

-Algo que has esperado los últimos días- le contestó el dragón sujetando algo que tenía escondido. En la palma de Francisco había algo que Jesús supo inmediatamente qué era. Era un macuahuitl.

Un macuahuitl era un arma usada por los mexicas. Solía ser un palo de madera y, en sus lados, tenía fragmentos filosos de obsidiana. De acuerdo a los conquistadores, estas armas podían cortar la cabeza de un caballo de un solo golpe. La que tenía Francisco era diferente ya que, en lugar de madera, parecía que tenía un material metálico pintado de verde, y en lugar de obsidiana, tenía los viejos fragmentos de las cuchillas de los brazos del traje del Guerrero Dragón.

.¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Jesús a quien ya se le habían pasado todos sus problemas. Estaba atónito por lo que veía.

-Sí. Un macuahuitl con tus fragmentos. Ten cuidado, es algo pesado por el cuerno de unicornio del mango, el material más fuerte del mundo mágico.

-¿Tiene cuerno de unicornio? ¿No era ilegal?

-Sí, pero tenía algo guardado. Hace veinte años el Clan de Cazadores le quitó sus cuernos a toda una manada. Tu madre y yo los detuvimos, pero los unicornios insistieron en que nos los quedáramos. Los tuve guardados hasta que pensé en usarlos con esto.

-No sé qué decir, papá, en serio- respondió Jesús asombrado. Tomó el macuahuitl, que sí era algo pesado, pero bastante maniobrable. También se dio cuenta que se podía doblar, haciéndolo así más portátil.

-Y hay más- le dijo su padre. También sacó un objeto circular, decorado con exquisitas plumas. Era un escudo en cuyo interior tenía la forma de Quetzalcóatl, la misma figura que tenía en su collar.- También hice este escudo, para que fuera el paquete completo. Tenía que usar el cuerno de unicornio que me sobrara, ¿no?

Jesús no pudo aguantar más y abrazó a su papá, demasiado feliz por el regalo. Disfrutó el abrazo, ya que disfrutaba más las escamas de su padre que la piel humana.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo, pero Francisco supo que en esa sola palabra puso toda la emoción y alegría que tenía en el momento.

-De nada- le respondió Francisco, correspondiendo el abrazo.- ¿Te parece si los probamos esta noche de entrenamiento?

-Me encantaría.

Padre e hijo, despues de ese momento de alegría, comenzaron a comer como siempre lo hacían, hablando de su día y de las últimas noticias, así como los datos históricos que Jesús siempre decía. Después de comer, Francisco tuvo que salir a Nogui Hnini, la ciudad mágica de Querétaro, para comprar varios objetos. Jesús así se quedó solo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que su mejor amigo, Sergio, llegó con él. Ambos se la pasaron jugando videojuegos disfrutando el momento, hasta que una llamada llegó al teléfono de Jesús.

-¿Bueno?

-Jesús, soy Stacy, tienes que venir al centro inmediatamente. Ven vestido con tu traje.

Jesús escuchó que Stacy estaba muy agitada y preocupada, lo cual hizo que Jesús se preocupara-

-¿Todo está bien Stacy? ¿Qué ocurre?- Para ese momento, la llamada tomó la atención de Sergio, quien escuchaba detenidamente lo que ocurría.

-Vine al centro porque hay reportes de que en una casa hay objetos mágicos, pero cuando llegué vi que HYDRA está tomando la ciudad. ¡Ven rápido!

-¿¡HYDRA qué!?- Jesús estaba sorprendido. ¿HYDRA atacando la ciudad? Eso no era posible. ¿Qué podía tener la ciudad para que les interesara?- E-está bien. Voy para allá.

Jesús colgó el teléfono y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía que ver bien qué sucedía. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Era Sergio, quien se sentía un poco preocupado.

-¿Y si es una trampa?

La idea tenía sentido. ¿Por qué otra razón el grupo terrorista más grande del mundo atacaría una ciudad de poco valor excepto porque un héroe que ya les había causado problemas vivía ahí? No importaba. La vida de muchas personas, turistas y del mismo gobernador del estado corrían riesgo. Si quería hacer su trabajo de héroe, debía ir para allá.

-Puede ser. Pero no dejaré que lastimen personas- Sergio se preocupó más por eso. Se preocupaba por su mejor amigo. Jesús le sonrió y después le dijo.- En mi cuarto hay una computadora. Sube y úsala para darme indicaciones. Estaremos en contacto. Si me ayudas, podré salir bien de esta.

-Está bien- le contestó. No era la mejor respuesta, pero confiaba en su mejor amigo.

Jesús corrió al sótano donde estaba su traje dentro de una gran máquina que envió Stark, máquina donde podría recargar el traje. Jesús desconectó el traje y este se abrió por la mitad, dejando que un portador entrara en él. Jesús entró y, automáticamente, el traje se cerró, listo para comenzar con la acción.

**Centro, Querétaro, México**

La ciudad era un caos. Sin previo aviso y del cielo cayeron varios objetos verdes. Coches del mismo color entraron de la misma forma al centro, revelando que estaban llenos de agentes de HYDRA. Varios temerarios también llegaron a la zona. Inclusive fue desplegado un HYDRA-Bot, una enorme máquina de treinta metros de altura que tenía seis patas en formas de tentáculos y una cabeza que asemejaba a un cráneo. Sobre su frente había un enorme arma.

Era increíble la cantidad de fuerzas que la organización desplegó para esa misión. La fuerza era tan abrumadora que las pocas fuerzas de policía que resguardaban el centro fueron diezmadas. La población civil comenzó a ser atacada, sin importarle a los terroristas. El ejército no tardó en llegar así como la Guardia Nacional. Se comenzaron a hacer los esfuerzos por resguardar a la población y alejarlos de la batalla. Aunque el ejército fue un rival más fuerte para HYDRA, las fuerzas mexicanas no eran lo suficientemente capaces para derrotar a una organización con tecnología superior. La cosa empeoraba cuando, en los cuarteles, llegaban las noticias de que las fuerzas invasoras comenzaban a empujar hacia el Palacio de Gobierno, lugar de trabajo del gobernador del Estado.

Varios soldados estaban recargando sus armas detrás de un vehículo blindado, el cual les daba cobertura. El vehículo disparaba contra varios soldados de HYDRA que estaban en la calle, logrando derribar a varios. Sin embargo, cuando apareció el HYDRA-Bot las cosas empeoraron. La enorme máquina disparó un potente rayo al vehículo militar, haciéndolo estallar y dejando a los soldados que se resguardaban detrás de él sin protección. Parecía ser el fin de esos soldados pero un sonido vino del cielo. El sonido se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que, sin previo aviso, el HYDRA-Bot explotó. La máquina se desactivó y cayó sobre varios edificios. Nadie podía creerlo.

Por si fuera poco, una extraña figura se posó entre las fuerzas de HYDRA y los soldados mexicanos. Una figura que apareció en las noticias unos días antes. El afamado Guerrero Dragón.

El héroe tomó el escudo que tenía en su espalda y su macuahuitl que tenía doblado y pegado a su muslo. Las fuerzas terroristas comenzaron a dispararle, sin darle mayor daño que ennegrecer su escudo. Cuando los villanos bajaron sus armas dispuestos a retirarse era tarde. El Guerrero Dragón con su escudo y espada azteca en mano, comenzó su ataque. Blandió su macuahuitl golpeando a dos agentes en su cara, seguido por otro fuerte golpe a uno en el estómago con su escudo. Otros dos agentes le seguían disparando, pero sin meter ningún tiro al chocar estos con el escudo emplumado. Guerrero Dragón usó su aliento de fuego para encargarse de esos dos agentes rápidamente. Después de despejar la zona, el héroe se acercó a los soldados que salvó.

-Reporte de la situación.

Los soldados no debían decirle ningún reporte a nadie pero, al estar preguntando alguien que derrotó con facilidad un enorme caminante de HYDRA y cinco soldados suyos, no había problema en decirle.

-Las fuerzas enemigas han tomado los jardines principales, pero están siendo detenidos en Plaza de Armas, justo enfrente del Palacio de Gobierno. Necesitan refuerzos- le contestó una mujer que, por las insignias que tenía, parecía ser una sargento.- Sargento Galeano a su servicio. ¿Y usted es?- preguntó la sargento mientras extendía su mano al extraño. Guerrero Dragón tomó la mano de la soldado.

-Soy el Guerrero Dragón. Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar allá antes que ellos. ¿Aún hay civiles en la zona?

-Hay un importante grupo en el estacionamiento subterráneo, debajo del Jardín Constitución- le respondió, señalando la calle en la que estaban, llamada Corregidora. Esa calle llevaba directo al lugar donde hablaba la sargento y, por suerte, conectaba con otra calle que llegaba a Plaza de Armas.

-Bien. Si pueden seguirme el paso háganlo. Necesitaré la ayuda que pueda- contestó Jesús, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar adelante.

-Necesitamos otro camino. Esta es la calle más agitada.

Jesús rió un poco y volteó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Con todo respeto sargento. Yo soy el camino.

Y sin decir nada más, el héroe comenzó a correr hacia el interior del centro, listo para enfrentarse a lo que viera. Los soldados, al no tener más opción, siguieron al misterioso enmascarado que apareció y les salvó el pellejo.

El camino no fue largo, en primer lugar por la velocidad a la que iba Guerrero Dragón, superior a la de un humano normal, y en segundo porque no hubo muchos enemigos. Solo alguno que otro que combatía en alguna calle contra un pequeño pelotón. Todo se puso más interesante cuando llegaron al Jardín Constitución. Varios soldados de HYDRA sitiaban la entrada al estacionamiento subterráneo, estando un pelotón en combate con un pequeño grupo de policías. La batalla parecía pareja, hasta que uno de los agentes se acercó con una especie de lanzacohetes. Los policías no tendrían oportunidad.

Sin embargo, los soldados que acompañaban al Guerrero Dragón comenzaron a disparar sus rifles, derrotando así a varios de los agentes que bloqueaban la entrada. Guerrero Dragón, por su lado, corrió contra el agente que sostenía el lanzacohetes, derribándolo con un solo golpe de su escudo. Después de despejar el lugar, el héroe corrió hacia donde estaba los policías. No pudo evitar ver a la gente que estaba ahí. Era gente común que deseaba pasar un buen día visitando el centro de Querétaro o que simplemente trabajaba ahí. Si eso era una trampa de HYDRA para él, era una muy sucia. Esta gente no tenía nada que ver, el asunto no les incumbía. HYDRA pagaría por eso. El héroe se acercó a los policías, dispuesto a hablar con ellos.

-Necesito que se coordinen con el ejército. Hagan un perímetro entre La Cruz, Ezequiel Montes, Universidad y Zaragoza. Mantengan esas posiciones y avancen levemente. Que su misión principal sea evacuar antes de entrar a la ofensiva y recuperar el centro. Intentaré mantener el grueso de HYDRA en esta zona mientras ustedes recuperan las zonas más periféricas.

-¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes?- preguntó el oficial a cargo. Ya tenía suficiente con una invasión a gran escala a la ciudad. No tenía tiempo para las alucinaciones de un extraño.

Los soldados que seguían a Jesús fueron emboscados por una clase de bola verde. Cuando esta se detuvo, tomó la forma de uno de los temerarios que atacaron a Jesús la noche que perdió sus cuchillas. El robot volteó a ver al héroe, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Objetivo adquirido. Denominación: Guerrero Dragón.

El temerario levantó su brazo, el cual no tenía una mano, sino que varios cañones. De esas cavidades el robot comenzó a disparar al héroe. Jesús reaccionó rápido, empujando al oficial del lugar. Por no cubrirse adecuadamente logró recibir varios impactos en su pecho, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor. Jesús cayó al piso y se intentó levantar. Volteó su cabeza y observó que el temerario se preparaba para disparar otra vez. Fue ahí cuando Guerrero Dragón tomó su escudo para cubrirse. Poco a poco se levantó para después correr contra el robot, El temerario lanzó varios cohetes a su objetivo, planeando así frenar su ataque. Los misiles empujaron al Guerrero Dragón un par de metros atrás, pero este seguía manteniendo su postura. El héroe siguió corriendo con su escudo delante y, al acercarse lo suficiente al robot, usó su macuahuitl para cortarle el brazo con que disparó. El arma fue eficiente, dejando al robot sin forma de defenderse. Con otro movimiento del macuahuitl, Guerrero Dragón le cortó la cabeza al temerario, haciendo que cayera al suelo sin poder servir.

El policía que miró todo esto y al ver que el extraño había sido el único del lugar que pudo derrotar una de esas cosas sin ayuda, tomó su comunicador para dar órdenes.

-Mantengan una mayor coordinación con el ejército. Hagan un perímetro entre La Cruz, Ezequiel Montes, Universidad y Zaragoza. La prioridad es evacuar a todos los civiles, después de eso iniciaremos la ofensiva sobre las zonas aledañas.

Los soldados del ejército que se encontraban ahí, los oficiales de policía y Guerrero Dragón crearon una barricada para frenar a las fuerzas de HYDRA, las cuales tenían una fuerte presencia en la siguiente cuadra, dando así oportunidad a los civiles de escapar por la calle que habían limpiado antes. Varias fuerzas del ejército y de la policía llegaron a unirse a la barricada, ya fueran fuerzas que el Guerrero Dragón ayudó durante su paso por la calle o ya fueran fuerzas recientemente movilizadas.

Un camión de verde se puso frente a la barricada. El vehículo, proveniente de HYDRA, tenía una potente arma montada sobre ella, arma que dispararon tan pronto llegó, derribando varias fuerzas mexicanas. Guerrero Dragón se vio afectado por uno de los disparos que, a pesar de no dispararle directamente a él, logró empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Por el disparo, Jesús soltó su escudo y su macuahuitl, dejándolo así sin armas. No importaba, aún tenía varios poderes nuevos que aún no había podido usar.

Después de levantarse y notar que el arma apuntaba directo a él, Guerrero Dragón se mantuvo estático hasta que desplegó sus alas. Él comenzó a volar con dirección al vehículo que disparaba contra él. Gracias a su velocidad y agilidad, logró esquivar los disparos que le dieron. Cuando estaba a cinco metros de distancia del vehículo se mantuvo volando y dando vueltas a su alrededor, sin recibir ni un solo disparo. Después de unos segundos, el héroe dio una última aleteada, pero una muy especial. La aleteada produjo una fuerte brisa, tan fuerte que derribó al artillero que lo atacaba.

Con el artillero fuera de acción, Guerrero Dragón se sentó en el arma y, gracias a que estaba desbloqueada, comenzó a apuntarla y dispararla contra aquellos que la fabricaron. Rápidamente, la calle quedó despejada. Por desgracia, aún habían varios terroristas en la siguiente cuadra con los que debía lidiar. El héroe bajó del vehículo y, antes de seguir avanzando, recibió una llamada.

-¡Jesús! ¿Todo bien?-. Era su padre. Parecía haber regresado y, cuando se enteró de todo, se puso en contacto lo más rápido que pudo con su hijo.

-No diría que está bien la cosa pero, estamos teniendo avances. Sergio, ¿ya tienes información para mí?

-Sí. HYDRA ha desplegado sus fuerzas principales entre el Jardín Zenea y Plaza de suerte has tratado con una importante parte de sus fuerzas, pero aún no con lo más fuerte. Desplegaron 6 temerarios, de los cuales te has encargado tú de uno y el ejército de otro. De acuerdo a los satélites hay tres que van por ti, mientras que el otro está asaltando Palacio de Gobierno.

-Entonces me debo apurar si deseo llegar ahí. ¿Aún hay civiles intentando escapar?

-El ejército está escoltando varios grupos, pero forzosamente tienen que pasar por Jardín Zenea. Está a una cuadra de ahí así que no deberás caminar mucho para llegar ahí.

-Entonces no podré volar con el gobernador. Gracias, manténme informado. Papá, ¿sabes algo de Stacy?

-¿Hablas de mí? Aún estoy atrapada entre los evacuados. Cuando pueda me uno a ti.

-No es necesario. Quiero saber que estés es buena idea que te transformes en dragón, menos enfrente de HYDRA.

-Jesús tiene un punto Stacy. Si HYDRA se entera de la existencia de los dragones, no sabemos qué tanto mal podrían hacer.

-Gracias papá.- Antes de decir algo más, Jesús vio que varias fuerzas de HYDRA se acomodaban enfrente de él, justo en el Jardín Zenea que debía atacar.- Debo irme, seguimos en contacto.

Entre las fuerzas de HYDRA estaban los tres temerarios de los que Sergio hablaba. Uno contaba con un taladro, otro con el mismo brazo que tenía aquel que enfrentó antes y el otro tenía un lanzallamas. Jesús creyó tener una idea para acabar con ellos.

Para enfrentar a los robots, el héroe usó otra nueva habilidad con la que contaba. Del hocico de su traje soltó algo alargado y muy brillante. Era un rayo eléctrico. Con el potente rayo que lanzó esperaba freir los circuitos de los temerarios por la sobrecarga y dejarlos inmóviles. Por desgracia, no fue así. Los robots recibieron más energía, haciendo que pudieran tener ataques más fuertes y durar más tiempo.

-Gran idea la mía.

Uno de los temerarios comenzó a disparar a través de sus ojos, derribando a Jesús y haciéndolo caer varios metros atrás. Rápidamente, el temerario del taladro se acercó a él y comenzó a usar su taladro contra el héroe, con la esperanza de destruirlo. Guerrero Dragón tomó el taladro con sus manos, deteniendo el ataque por un momento. Por la fricción, comenzaron a salir varias chispas. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que el taladro penetrara su armadura, por lo que empujó al robot a un lado, haciendo que el taladro finalmente impactara con la calle y se quedara atrapado ahí. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Jesús se subió a la espalda del robot y, con una increíble muestra de fuerza, metió su puño en la espalda, para terminar sacando un dispositivo que decía Stark Industries.

-Creo que esto no te pertenece.

Un sonido llamó su atención, por lo que volteó. Era un misil que iba directamente contra él. La explosión terminó por lanzar al Guerrero Dragón denuevo. Ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse, pero un rayo de esperanza se las regresó rápidamente. Cayó justo al lado de su macuahuitl. Guerrero Dragón tomó su arma, listo para enfrentarse a los últimos dos temerarios que quedaban. Los dos robots rodearon al héroe, listos para acabar con él definitivamente. Pero aún tenía una última carta debajo de la manga.

Guerrero Dragón, quien estaba enfrente del temerario lanza fuego, usó su último truco sin usar. De la espalda del héroe surgió una larga cola. Con esa cola, que servía como quinta extremidad, sujetó el brazo del temerario que tenía a su espalda, brazo con el que iba a disparar. Guerrero Dragón dio una vuelta mientras sujetaba el brazo con la cola. El brazo comenzó a disparar, pero no contra el objetivo que deseaba, sino contra su compañero robot. Los disparos impactaron contra el cuerpo y la cabeza del otro temerario, el cual, por cierto, comenzaba a sacar fuego de su boca. Uno de los disparos milagrosamente cayó en esta, haciendo que su cabeza explotara. Justo después de eso, Guerrero Dragón dio otra vuelta. Con su macuahuitl al aire, dio un fuerte golpe contra el brazo del temerario, cortándole este como la otra vez. A diferencia del último temerario que destruyó, Guerrero Dragón tomó su brazo y lo usó para disparar un cohete a su antiguo portador, haciendo que el robot fuera destruido.

Cansado, el héroe tomó un pequeño respiro, pero no había tiempo para descansar. Aún el ejército intentaba penetrar al siguiente jardín, fuertemente resguardado por las fuerzas invasoras. Después de darse unos segundos, el héroe regresó a la acción, pasando primero por su escudo que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él para después ir al combate. Este saltó sobre la barricada que mantenía el ejército para entrar en acción. Se enfrentó directamente a los agentes enemigos mano a mano, golpeando a cuantos se pusieran en su camino. Inclusive uno intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero Guerrero Dragón usó su cola para tomar su brazo y lanzarlo contra un árbol.

Las fuerzas de HYDRA veían que sus fuerzas eran superadas por un solo soldado vestido de dragón, por lo que decidieron abandonar la posición y retirarse a través de una calle que conectaba directamente al Palacio de Gobernación. El héroe no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, por lo que se preparó para ir a perseguirlos y derrotarlos, pero esta vez en solitario.

-Nosotros te acompañamos- le comentó la sargento que rescató antes del Hydra-bot.

-No, debo ir yo solo. Ustedes deben quedarse aquí manteniendo el lugar. Que nadie tome el lugar y que los civiles puedan escapar.

La sargento se quería resistir, pero había visto que peJesús al lado de alguien que acabó por cambiar el peso de la balanza a favor de ella, por lo que decidió hacerle caso. Ella se quedó parada y saludó militarmente al héroe.

-Buena suerte Guerrero Dragón.

-Igual sargento- le respondió Jesús asintiendo.

Sabía que era muy peligroso ir solo contra todo lo que tenía que ofrecer HYDRA, pero debía asegurarse que los civiles pudieran escapar, y eso solo podría ocurrir si todas las fuerzas del ejército estaban eso hecho, debía buscar la forma de llegar con el gobernador y salvarlo.

Guerrero Dragón comenzó a mover sus alas y, con ello, comenzó a volar. Avanzó algunos metros pero luego alguien le comenzó a disparar. Intentando no aterrizar fuertemente, chocó contra el suelo. Guerrero Dragón se levantó para notar que un contingente de veinte soldados se acercaban a él, mientras habían otros varios sobre las azoteas de los edificios. Cuando Guerrero Dragón se terminó de levantar tomó su arma y escudo, listo para intentar hacer frente a sus adversarios.

-Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer.

Mientras Jesús maquinaba un plan en su cabeza, algo extraño sucedió. Cuando varios agentes caminaban sobre una alcantarilla, listos para enfrentarse al Guerrero Dragón, una fuerte llama salió del suelo, quemando a varios de los agentes de HYDRA. Esto dejó desconcertados a todos, inclusive a Jesús. Este solo observó a los agentes intentando buscar alguna fuente de agua mientras corrían. La respuesta vino de su comunicador.

-Te tengo cubierto- le dijo una voz femenina. Era Stacy.

-¿Stacy? ¿No estabas atorada entre los civiles?

-Sí, el tráfico era horrible y terminé por irme.

-Pues me alegra que puedas ayudarme, aunque sabes que es peligroso.

-Te ayudaré lo que pueda. Limpiaré algo del camino. Sigue avanzando.

-Entendido.

Ahora como Stacy se iba a encargar de HYDRA mientras ella se escondía entre el alcantarillado de la ciudad, Jesús volvió al aire para enfrentarse directamente a los agentes de las azoteas de los edificios. Guerrero Dragón se subió a una de las azoteas y golpeó fuertemente al agente que estaba sobre ella. Tomó su arma y con ella comenzó a dispararle a los demás villanos mientras corría a Palacio de Gobierno. Mientras disparaba, podía observar cómo varios soldados de HYDRA caminaban por la calle, solo para terminar rostizados por una criatura que no imaginaban: una dragona.

Gracias al trabajo en equipo, ambos pudieron llegar a Palacio de Gobierno rápidamente. Jesús observó a dos soldados enfrentándose a tres agentes de HYDRA y un temerario solos. Eran un hombre y una mujer que, por desgracia, fueron derrotados rápidamente. Guerrero Dragón dio un salto y cayó en la plaza que estaba enfrente del Palacio, a las espaldas de sus contrincantes. Antes de poder enfrentarlos, Stacy se comunicó con él.

-Tendrás que seguir aquí sin mí. Aún debo buscar los objetos mágicos en una casa a unas cuadras. Tal vez regrese después.

-Está bien. Ve a cumplir tu misión. Yo cumpliré la mía.

Los soldados de HYDRA voltearon y vieron al héroe en armadura detrás de ellos. Sin preguntar, comenzaron a dispararle. Guerrero Dragón, con su escudo, se cubrió y avanzó sobre sus rivales. Los hubiera alcanzado si el temerario que los acompañaba no le hubiera disparado un cohete que lo lanzó contra la estatua en la fuente que estaba al centro de la plaza. Guerrero Dragón agitó su cabeza y se levantó, todo para darse cuenta que el mismo robot comenzó a disparar sobre su posición. Por ello, decidió ocultarse en donde estaba.

Los soldados de HYDRA se acercaron a él, armados y listos para disparar a lo que fuera que se moviera. No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para ver que uno de ellos fue golpeado con un macuahuitl. Cuando se distrajeron para percatarse sobre lo que pasó, el héroe saltó de su escondite listo para la acción. Los agentes comenzaron a disparar, pero Guerrero Dragón fue más rápido. Pateó el arma de uno y regresó para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Luego se fue contra el otro, intentando quitarle su arma pero viendo que el agente se resistía a ello. Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe con su cabeza de dragón fue suficiente para dejar en el suelo a su rival.

El temerario no sería tan fácil de destruir. Cuando terminó con los agentes, este se lanzó sobre él como si fuera una pelota, dejando al héroe otra vez en el suelo. Antes de que el robot terminara con su objetivo con un simple disparo, Jesús se movió, esquivando así los disparos. Estando de pie otra vez, tomó el escudo de su espalda y se protegió con él. Se podía defender, pero debía buscar una forma de terminar con el robot. Su macuahuitl no era opción, ya que estaba demasiado lejos. Pero más a lo lejos vio que había una clase de lanza misiles de HYDRA, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

Guerrero Dragón se movió a la espalda del temerario, volteando este como consecuencia. Jesús guardó su escudo y levantó sus manos, intentando captar la atención de su enemigo.

-¡Por aquí chatarra!

Un segundo después, el temerario se volvió a transformar en una bola y comenzó a rodar contra el héroe. Pero Guerrero Dragón fue más rápido y se dio la vuelta cuando el robot pasó. Este jamás se dio cuenta de que falló, así que siguió rodando, inclusive entrando a Palacio de Gobierno, pero chocando con las escaleras que estaban dentro. El robot regresó a su forma original y se dio la vuelta, viendo que su blanco seguía afuera. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, fue demasiado tarde. Jesús había tomado el arma del suelo y la disparó contra el robot. El disparo fue enorme, dejando una gran marca negra en el suelo así como haciendo que las piezas del temerario quedaran regadas por el lugar.

Jesús dejó la arma en el suelo, tomó su macuahuitl y entró corriendo al Palacio. Subió las escaleras y, en los pasillos de arriba, notó que habían algunos agentes de HYDRA revisando los cuartos. Lo más probable es que buscaban al gobernador, cosa que no iba a dejar que sucediera. Guerrero Dragón corrió y tomó a uno por el brazo para después lanzarlo contra uno de sus compañeros. El tercero y último fue más listo, sacando un cuchillo y combatiendo mano a mano al Guerrero Dragón. Por desgracia para él, el héroe tenía una cola, recurso que utilizó para tirar a su contrincante al piso inferior.

El camino estaba despejado, Ahora tocaba buscar al gobernador. Pero el héroe no notó que, cuando entró al edificio por la puerta principal, un camión de HYDRA lo hizo por el estacionamiento, llevando algo muy peligroso en su interior.

Jesús abrió una puerta cuidadosamente, observando en el interior una mesa de madera, material con el que también estaban hechas las observó mejor el cuarto y entró definitivamente en él, notó que había alguien vestido de negro debajo de la mesa. Jesús se acercó más a él. La figura, notablemente un político, estaba asustado y temblando. Esa figura levantó su mirada para ver quién entró. Se veía el terror en él, pero fue una expresión que terminó cambiando por la sorpresa. Jesús logró identificarlo como el gobernador del estado.

-Señor gobernador, soy el Guerrero Dragón y vengo a sacarlo de aquí.

-Guarda silencio. Wolfhound podría estar escuchando- le respondió el gobernador, regresando a su estado temerario.

-¿Quién? Ya despejé el…

Pensaba que despejó el lugar, pero no fue así. Una criatura fuerte se abalanzó sobre él. Su fuerza era increíble, tanto que empujó al Guerrero Dragón por una de las ventanas del lugar, haciendo que cayera fuera del edificio. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que era su atacante. Estaba tan pegado a su cabeza. Era una clase de lobo con pelaje negro el que intentaba morderlo. Entre los gruñidos del animal, así como las fuertes mordidas que le daba a su traje, pudo ver que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, así como su saliva era morada. Era un monstruo lo que lo atacaba. Era la bestia de la que habló el gobernador. Wolfhound.

El monstruo usaba sus fuertes colmillos para abollar el traje, logrando dejar serias marcas en este. Sus ojos mostraban los de una máquina de matar sin piedad. Solo tenía una misión: destruir al Guerrero Dragón.

Jesús no sabía qué hacer. La criatura estaba sobre él, encajando sus garras y colmillos en su traje, intentando quitárselo para después comérselo de un mordisco. Intentaba mover a la bestia, pero esta simplemente no se podía mover. Era como si estuviese pegada a él y ya no se pudiera quitar.

Con sus alas, Guerrero Dragón logró hacer una brisa lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover a Wolfhound un poco, dándole tiempo suficiente para levantarse y tomar su macuahuitl y escudo. Iba a tener que domar esta bestia. El único problema era que Wolfhound era indomable.

Wolfhound volvió a lanzarse contra él. Sus colmillos reflejaban la luz del sol que comenzaba a descender por el horizonte. El monstruo tomó el macuahuitl y, gracias a su fuerte quijada, no pudo soltarla. Con una increíble fuerza, Wolfhound lanzó el macuahuitl, y no tardó en hacer exactamente lo mismo con el escudo. Con las armas del Guerrero Dragón fuera, la bestia volvió a atacar al héroe, comenzando a desgarrar su armadura. Guerrero Dragón cayó al suelo nuevamente con Wolfhound sobre él. El héroe ya no sabía qué hacer.

Toda esperanza de salida se veía abrumada hasta que una bola de fuego cayó sobre el animal, el cual soltó unos leves lamentos mientras rodaba algunos metros de distancia, soltando humo de su pelaje. Jesús se levantó confundido y volteó a ver a la dirección de donde vino el disparo. El fuego vino de una de las azoteas de los edificios, la misma azotea de donde el héroe vio una cola blanca desaparecer, una cola similar a la de una serpiente. Rápidamente supo identificar que fue su amiga Stacy.

El monstruo volvió a levantarse, esta vez cojeando un poco, pero después volvió a su figura agresiva y asesina de antes, gruñiendo fuertemente a su víctima. Eso era. Por alguna razón, Wolfhound tenía una debilidad, y esa era el fuego. Por fortuna, el Guerrero Dragón tenía unas fuertes reservas de fuego.

Conociendo la debilidad del monstruo, Guerrero Dragón comenzó a soltar una fuerte llama que alcanzó a Wolfhound. Con unos segundos quemándolo pensó que sería suficiente. Después de soltar su aliento de fuego comenzó a observar detenidamente a Wolfhound. Su pelaje estaba en llamas, pero eso aún no era suficiente. El monstruo volvió a intentar lanzarse contra Jesús. Este actuó rápidamente, usando primero su aliento gélido para detener al lobo y después regresar rápidamente a su aliento de fuego y quemar otro rato más prolongado a la bestia.

Funcionaba. Wolfhound se veía cada vez más debilitado, pero aún faltaba más. Por una última vez, el monstruo abrió su quijada y se lanzó contra su presa. Guerrero Dragón comenzó a volar esperando que Wolfhound no lo alcanzara y que pudiera terminar de quemarse. Por desgracia, Wolfhound se sujetó con su hocico al pie del héroe. Su ojos mostraban que quería conocer la sangre de su presa. Jesús no quería nada de eso, por lo que siguió quemando y lanzando fuego a Wolfhound. La fuerza de voluntad del perro era excesiva, aguantando varios segundos más. Pero todo tiene un límite. Hubo un momento en el que Wolfhound ya no pudo sujetarse más y cayó sobre una enorme llama que se generó debajo de él. Wolfhound cayó sobre el fuego a unos treinta metros de altura. Ya no tuvo salida.

Guerrero Dragón observó al monstruo caer sobre el fuego. Escuchó unos quejidos para después escuchar nada. Wolfhound fue derrotado. Jesús descendió y, con su aliento gélido, comenzó a apagar el incendio. Después de apagar las llamas, vio que quedaba el cuerpo de Wolfhound sobre el empedrado ennegrecido de la ciudad, sin poder moverse. Sea lo que fuese esa cosa, había sido derrotada.

Jesús estaba agotado después de esa larga lucha. Necesitaba un descanso. Se acostó sobre el suelo, ya sin ganas de moverse a otro lado. Hacía demasiado calor en su armadura y el olor a sudor lo molestaba, por lo que se quitó el casco. Al fin respiraba aire fresco. Decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Su breve descanso fue interrumpido por murmullos y varias voces que hablaban alrededor suyo. Jesús abrió los ojos, enfadado de que molestaran su siesta bien merecida. El problema fue que vio a las personas sin su casco, y estas también lo veían sin él. La gente veía quién era el Guerrero Dragón.

-¡Habrán espacio! Necesita aire- dijo una voz prominente, aunque a Jesús no le importaba. La gente descubrió su identidad y se metió en un serio problema.

La voz resultó ser la del gobernador, el cual hizo espacio para el héroe. Jesús sintió que al fin le daban espacio personal, pero aún así no sabía que hacer sobre lo que pasó. Su identidad se vio comprometida.

Sin embargo, el gobernador le ofreció su mano al héroe que salvó la ciudad, intentando ayudarlo a levantarse. Jesús titubeó en un inicio, pero terminó por aceptar el gesto y tomó la mano del gobernador. Este, después de ayudar al Guerrero Dragón, levantó su mano alto, para después decir unas breves palabras.

-¡Agradezcan al Guerrero Dragón!

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y chiflar, todo en señal de agradecimiento al héroe que salvó a la ciudad de las temibles fuerzas de HYDRA. Jesús se sintió inseguro al inicio pero, después de ver el apoyo de la gente, sonrió. La gente veía quién era y, aún así, lo aclamaban por lo que hizo. Eso lo hizo sentir feliz.

**Isla HYDRA**

El Segador fue llamado ante Strucker, el líder de HYDRA. No sabía qué iba a decir después del gasto de recursos que hizo y de tiempo y misiones, todo para terminar siendo derrotado por un niño tres veces. No sabía qué defensa iba a tener. Parecía que todo se acabó y que iba a tener que buscar otra organización para la cual trabajar.

Cuando se presentó ante Strucker y se arrodilló ante él, abrió su boca para intentar explicar.

-Señor, yo…

-No digas nada Segador. Nos ha llegado una oferta más interesante que la de México.

El Segador estaba confundido. Su jefe no se enojó con él y le habló con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. ¿Y a qué se refería con "oferta más interesante"?

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Un hombre blanco y barbudo, con una mirada profunda, entró al lugar. Con una sonrisa, se paró al lado del Segador.

-Segador, este es Ulysses Klaw y tiene una nueva oferta.

-Así es. En los últimos años he estudiado el vibranio y la política de Wakanda, por lo que he logrado notar que son vulnerables. Les ofrezco el vibranio que deseen, así como un ejército armado con esto.

Klaw sacó una pequeña arma de su bolsa y con ella apuntó a varios barriles que habían puesto para la demostración. Al apretar el gatillo, de la punta del arma comenzaron a surgir ondas sonoras. Klaw fue moviendo el arma para que las ondas impactaran con todos los barriles, haciendo que cada uno de ellos explotara. Después de la presentación, Klaw volvió a guardar su arma, sonriendo.

Strucker y Segador se quedaron sorprendidos ante la demostración. La propuesta de Klaw era muy interesante, por lo que Strucker, con una larga sonrisa en su rostro, contestó.

-Cuéntanos más de esta idea, doctor Klaw…

**Casa de Martín, Querétaro**

Martín vivía en una pequeña casa en el centro. Había tenido un día agotador y solo quería volver a ver a sus papás. Él trabajaba arduamente para mantener a su familia, teniendo así una vida muy complicada. Grande fue la sorpresa que se dio al ver que no estaban.

Pensó en un inicio que habían salido a comprar algo, por lo que no le preocupó. Se acercó al pequeño refrigerador que tenía en su casa con la intención de comer un sandwich. Después de todo, ¿quién no iba a querer comer después de un día agotador? Pero cuando abrió el refrigerador el hambre se le quitó. Había un dedo humano en él con una nota. Era lo único que había en el aparato.

Asustado, Martín tomó la nota, la cual estaba dirigida a él.

_No cumpliste con tu encargo, así que tomamos lo que pudimos de tu propiedad._

_Aquí lo que queda de tu madre, para que no la olvides._

-No es posible…

Martín, asustado, corrió directamente a la casa vecina. Al entrar en ella levantó un tapete del suelo, mostrando que debajo de este había una pequeña caja. Martín la abrió y vio que no había nada en ella. No podía ser.

Corriendo regresó a su casa y prendió su computadora. Se había instalado un sistema de seguridad para protegerse de los hombres con los que se asoció. Comenzó a ver preocupado las imágenes de la cámara y las detuvo cuando observó que algo raro entró a la casa donde guardó las cosas. Era Stacy.

Martín observó cómo Stacy, en su forma de dragón, comenzaba a revisar la casa hasta que, dando con el tapete, lo levantó, encontrándose con la caja. Stacy la abrió y tomó todas las piezas que habían ahí. Eran objetos mágicos de mucha índole. Cuernos de unicornio, polvo de nahual, oro de duende, varias figuras mágicas prehispánicas, entre otras cosas. Inclusive un frasco lleno de veneno de Krylock, el cual servía para hacer portales a otras dimensiones. Todo lo tomó Stacy y se lo llevó. Martín comenzó a sentir un odio dentro de él.

-Esa maldita…

Por su culpa todo desapareció y los hombres con los que se relacionó asesinaron a su familia. Todo por culpa de Stacy. Martín entró a la sala de su casa y tomó un cuadro donde había una foto de él con su familia. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, al saber que no los iba a poder ver otra vez.

-Tranquilos. Yo los vengaré. Aunque sea lo último que haga...

**En el próximo capítulo del Guerrero Dragón:**

**El Consejo llama finalmente al Guerrero Dragón y a su padre a una reunión para decidir el destino final del héroe y saber si peleará por los humanos y las criaturas mágicas o solo por los mágicos. Mientras tanto, el Clan de los Cazadores de México planean algo y su base se encuentra en el Cimatario, por lo que Jesús y Stacy preparan una pequeña excursión para detenerlos.**

**Todo esto y más en: "Sobre consejeros y dragones"**


	4. Sobre consejeros y dragones

**El Guerrero Dragón**

**Temporada 1**

**Capítulo 4**

**Sobre consejeros y dragones**

Marvel y Jake Long: El Dragón Occidental no son de mi propiedad

**Parque nacional El Cimatario, Querétaro, México**

Muchos piensan que El Cimatario es otro parque natural que se encuentra en México. Con su importante reserva de especies de animales y plantas, ¿quién no pensaría eso?, sobre todo cuando la gente visita el lugar para ver a las mariposas monarcas que se detienen en la zona para descansar y retomar energías, todo para posteriormente retomar el vuelo para llegar a su destino final en Michoacán. La gente adora el parque por sus coyotes o tucanes. Pero lo que no saben es que hay otras criaturas que habitan el lugar.

Criaturas que la gente considera como meros mitos viven en El Cimatario. Duendes, hadas, chaneques, e inclusive algunos unicornios han hecho de este cerro su hogar desde hace tiempo. Estos seres habitan el lugar escondidos de los humanos, evitándolos entre los árboles del lugar. Cuando la noche cubre el cielo y el parque cierra, las criaturas son más libres y se pasean por todo el sitio.

Esta noche, un grupo de duendes del lugar decidieron hacer una fiesta a la luz de las estrellas. Armaron una fogata y se juntaron todos como los amigos que son para cantar y comer, pasar un buen rato en general. Así son en su gran mayoría las criaturas mágicas: tranquilas, pasivas y juguetonas, deseando solo poder disfrutar de su vida. Los duendes se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y platicaban y bromeaban entre ellos.

-Y Niall me dijo que no lo encontraba, a lo que le contesté que si lo buscó en su casa, ¡y me dijo que no!

Los duendes a su alrededor comenzaron a reírse de la broma que hizo su compañero. Entre las carcajadas y los ruidos disfrutaban su día. No lograban escuchar nada a su alrededor. Fue justo eso por lo que lograron embestirlos fácilmente.

Mientras reían y cantaban, de los pastos cercanos varias redes fueron disparadas contra los duendes. Estos, indefensos y sin enterarse, fueron rodeados por una larga serie de redes que no los dejaron escapar. Los duendes, confundido, intentaron salir de la red inútilmente. Del suelo surgieron varias figuras enmascaradas. Tenían una figura humanoide y vestían un traje completamente morado, menos por unos extraños símbolos rojos en él. Todos tenían en su cabeza un cráneo de dragón como casco, así como unas afiladas lanzas. Los enmascarados hicieron un círculo alrededor de los duendes. De entre el grupo surgió una figura, el más alto de los atacantes. Vestía igual que sus compañeros, pero usaba una capa gruesa y era más alto que los demás. Su lanza tenía la forma de una pinza por un lado. Los duendes lo observaron atónitos, con temor visible en sus rostro. Uno de ellos terminó por hablar.

-E-el Ca-Cazador…

La figura no dio ninguna expresión. Seguía observando a las criaturas que capturó. Sin embargo, hubo un duende que no logró capturar. Este salió de la red y, atemorizado, comenzó a correr lo más lejos que podía. Necesitaba buscar ayuda. El Cazador lo vio correr, aunque no hizo nada. Solo lo vio alejarse con una mirada atemorizante.

-Señor, ¿lo seguimos?- le preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

-No, déjalo ir. Irá por lo que buscamos.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- preguntó atemorizada una de las duendes que habían sido atrapadas. La pregunta hizo que el Cazador soltara una pequeña risa burlona. Después se agachó un poco para estar a su altura y mirarla fijamente con sus ojos, dándole así más miedo.

-No los queremos a ustedes. Buscamos un premio más grande.

Los duendes no sabían a qué se refería el Cazador, por lo que se quedaron callados. El villano, notando su falta de comprensión, decidió responder a su pregunta.

-Buscamos a la Dragona Queretana.

_Inicia intro_

_Termina intro_

**Cerro de las Campanas, Querétaro, México **

Jesús estaba montado sobre su padre, quien iba volando por el cielo de la ciudad mexicana. La oscuridad abrazaba al dúo, permitiendo así que se movieran sin temor a ser detectados. Su única acompañante y fuente de luz era la luna. Habían pasado apenas dos días de la invasión de HYDRA a Querétaro y, por cuestiones de seguridad, el Consejo decidió llamar finalmente al Guerrero Dragón para discutir las acciones que deberían tomar.

Francisco estaba nervioso al respecto. Sabía que iba a ser una discusión muy dura, sobre todo por cómo eran los consejeros. Por el contrario, Jesús estaba seguro de sí mismo y sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

El dragón aterrizó en el cerro, en la zona del parque que se había construido ahí en conmemoración al fusilamiento del emperador Maximiliano I en 1867. En el lugar había una capilla mandada a construir por los austriacos, ya que el emperador provenía de allá. Sin embargo, si conocías el orden preciso para tocar varias piedras de la parte trasera del edificio, algo mágico ocurría. Francisco descendió justo detrás de la capilla. Era medianoche, hora en la que el parque ya estaba cerrado, momento perfecto para volar por la ciudad. Cuando el dragón llegó al lugar y tocó el suelo, su hijo bajó de él.

-¿Y dónde está el ascensor? - preguntó Jesús. Era su primera vez viajando a la Isla Draco, la isla de los dragones, por lo que lo único que sabía de ella era lo que había leído y lo que su padre le había comentado. Le emocionaba poder conocer esa isla finalmente.

-Aquí está - le respondió su padre acercándose a la pared trasera de la capilla. Con una de sus garras, Francisco tocó varias losas que, al terminar, se iluminaron. Como si fuera Harry Potter, las losas se movieron a los lados, dejando al descubierto una puerta metálica que terminó por abrirse. Su interior era exactamente igual al de un elevador, solo que había un pequeño troll vestido como acompañante de ascensor.

-Bienvenidos a Ascensores Encantados, donde el servicio es siempre con una sonrisa ¿les ayudó con su equipaje? - preguntó el troll indiferente, exceptuando por la breve sonrisa que dio cuando la mencionó.

-No traemos nada, gracias -le respondió Francisco mientras entraba al ascensor.- Ven hijo.

-Siempre me sorprendió que el viaje a una isla desconocida del Pacífico sea por un ascensor. ¿Qué tan rápido eso?

-Bastante rápido. No tardaremos ni un minuto- le contestó su padre.

Los dos se subieron al ascensor y Francisco se agarró de uno de los barrotes de las paredes.

-Prepárense para partir- mencionó el encargado mientras caminaba a una esquina del aparato.

-Será mejor que te sujetes hijo.

-¿Para qué querría yo…?

Jesús fue interrumpido por el troll quien, después de indicar que el ascensor bajaba, se detuvo en una esquina. Sus zapatos fueron rodeados por una extraña luz azul y, posteriormente, el elevador comenzó a bajar. El problema es que no bajó a un ritmo lento y tranquilo como lo hacían cotidianamente, sino que bajó a una velocidad extremadamente rápida.

El chico inmediatamente por la inercia chocó con el techo del elevador mientras gritaba. Ningún juego mecánico se podía comparar a viajar por ese elevador. Por fortuna para él, el viaje no duró mucho y rápidamente se detuvieron. Sin embargo, al llegar a su destino, el elevador se abrió al revés. Francisco, quien iba bien sujetado de las barras, logró caer bien al suelo (anteriormente el techo). Por el contrario, su hijo cayó bruscamente y sin poder hacer nada. El troll, por el otro lado, seguía de cabeza sujetado firmemente gracias a sus zapatos.

-Ascensores Encantados les da la bienvenida a la Isla de Draco. Sabemos que al viajar tiene las mejores opciones- dijo el troll, realizando su trabajo como de costumbre.

-Te dije que te sujetaras- le dijo Francisco a su hijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. - ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que voy a vomitar…

Fue un terrible viaje. No podía saber cómo es que usaban esa clase de ascensores para llegar a la isla. Después de un rato volviendo a acostumbrarse a las condiciones normales de la tierra, fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de la belleza del lugar. Estaban ahora en el sitio más importante del mundo mágico y, honestamente, era lo más hermoso que había visto.

La isla contaba con una larga planicie que rodeaba una montaña. A uno de los costados de la montaña estaba un enorme templo que, a pesar de tener varios basamentos piramidales como las pirámides de México, contaba con arquitectura de prácticamente todo el mundo. Tenía arquitectura grecorromana por varios pilares, oriental por varios techos y una enorme cúpula en la cima del edificio . Todo estaba pintado de dorado y estaba lleno de vida. Muchos dragones en sus formas humanas caminaban por el sitio. Era, en verdad, una vista impresionante. El viejo dragón notó el asombro de su hijo.

-¿Es impresionante no es cierto? Siempre que vengo aquí me maravillo del lugar. Es simplemente hermoso.

-¿Qué tan viejo es este lugar? - preguntó Jesús. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los caminos que conducían al gran edificio.

-Algunos cientos de años, creo que cuatro mil en específico.

-Esto es…guau

El chico aún no tenía palabras para explicar lo que pensaba al ver el lugar. Era simplemente tan majestuoso. Francisco rió un poco y después volteó a ver a su hijo sonriendo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo. Ven, te quiero mostrar el lugar.

Ambos recorrieron la isla mientras observaban los dorados edificios que tenía. El sitio contaba con comedores comunitarios, baños, gimnasios y otra gran cantidad de espacios alrededor del edificio principal. El último edificio que visitaron tenía forma de templo griego. En su interior había trece estatuas que llamaron la atención del héroe.

-¿Seguro que este es un gimnasio? Parece templo dedicado a las amenazas del mundo mágico.

-Y lo es. Este es el gimnasio más importante de la isla. Su significado es muy grande ya que tenemos aquí esculpidas las trece amenazas más grandes de la comunidad mágica. Nos recuerdan el porqué de nuestra lucha.

Era impresionante el tamaño de las estatuas, todas realizadas en piedra. Cada uno representaba una de las grandes amenazas que los dragones debían enfrentar, al menos las más actuales y las que más presencia tenían. Estaban el pooka, los demonios sombra, las gorgonas, el kraken, las quimeras, los krylock, el kelpie, entre otras. Hubo dos estatuas que llamaron la atención del chico: las amenazas uno y cuatro.

-No me sorprende que el Clan de los Cazadores haya llegado aquí- comentó Jesús mientras observaba la imagen del Cazador.

-Esta estatua fue hecha pensando sobre todo en el Cazador de Estados Unidos, al ser él el líder del Clan más poderoso. Aún así representa todos los clanes de todos los países. Cada uno es igual de poderoso aunque, en estadística, el de México se encuentra entre los cinco más activos y letales.

-¿Y ese dragón es el Dragón Oscuro?

-Así es- respondió su padre mientras miraban a la estatua del centro del recinto. Era una estatua que mostraba la fuerza y la maldad de la que fue la mayor amenaza de las criaturas mágicas. Su tamaño y forma era imponente, mostrando lo que fue una vez el peligro máximo y haciendo que cada dragón que llegara al sitio contemple la estatua con temor, un temor que hasta Jesús, desde su condición de humano, no pudo evitar sentir.

-Nunca supe bien quién era él.

-Nadie sabe quién es ni de dónde vino, solo que está consumido por una poderosa magia oscura. Él creía que las criaturas mágicas, sobre todo los dragones, debían ser la especie dominante del planeta y esclavizar a los humanos. Por fortuna un dragón en Hong Kong lo enfrentó y derrotó. Fue Lao Shi, el viejo Dragón Chino. El Consejo cree que esa fatídica noche el Dragón Oscuro pereció, pero Lao Shi cree que puede seguir con vida.

-Qué intenso…- dijo Jesús. Puede ser que tuviera poderes, pero eran increíbles las amenazas que existían. Más increíble si contamos que él era un chico normal que debía encargarse de ellas.

-De hecho no sé si te hablé pero dicen los rumores que Lao Shi desea entrenar a su nieto por eso.

-¿Es por eso que ha habido tanto revuelo? ¿Lao Shi cree que puede regresar y desea preparar a su nieto para ello?

-Básicamente, aunque todo eso son rumores.

Jesús jamás pensó bien en la profundidad de los problemas que tenía la comunidad mágica. Eran en verdad tan complejos y difíciles como los de la típica rutina humana. Suponía que ahora debía hacerse cargo de ellos aunque, lidiar con dos problemáticas distintas y complicadas se escuchaba muy difícil. Su padre notó que su hijo comenzaba agobiarse.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que creo que es mucha la responsabilidad la que está cayendo sobre mi. De por sí los humanos tienes problemas muy complicados, pero las criaturas mágicas están igual. No sé si sea demasiado trabajo para mí.

-Jesús, sé que suena un trabajo muy difícil pero tienes que recordar que no estás solo. Ya tienes aliados en ambos frentes. La Orden Dragón por este lado y héroes como Iron Man por el otro. No estás solo y juntos siempre podremos hacer la diferencia.

El chico abrazó a su padre. Debía admitir de que, a pesar de haberse puesto una enorme responsabilidad sobre él mismo, era feliz gracias a sus amigos, todos apoyándolo y buscando que saliera bien. Sergio, Stacy, Martín y su papá, todos intentando ayudar para que fuera el mejor héroe. Sabía que contaba con el mejor apoyo que alguien pudiera tener.

Mientras ambos se abrazaban, un dragón vestido en una armadura de metal como si fuera caballero medieval llegó al gimnasio. Se detuvo a una distancia de varios metros de los dos mientras los observaba.

-Dragón Díaz, el Consejo ya los está esperando.

-Vamos para allá- respondió Francisco soltando a su hijo y señalándole que debían irse. Jesús hizo caso y los dos siguieron al guardia a la cima del edificio central.

Jesús notó que su padre comenzó a verse distinto, con una cara de preocupación, así que decidió preguntar qué ocurría, aunque ya tenía sus sospechas.

-¿Preocupado?

-Y mucho. El Consejo suele ser muy tradicionalista y harán todo lo que puedan para que su punto sea válido.

-Ya dijiste que son tradicionalistas y, según los viejos tiempos, el Guerrero Dragón ayudaba a ambos humanos y criaturas mágicas. No te preocupes, veremos cómo podemos triunfar.

-No creo que sirva pero gracias, verte tan animado y con fe me ayuda- le sonrió su padre.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto con la cúpula en la cima de la pirámide, había cinco personas sentados en una mesa rectangular. Era el famoso Consejo Dragón. De izquierda a derecha estaban sentados una mujer con largas orejas y de tez blanca. Ella era la consejera Omina, la dragona de Atlantis. Después hay otra mujer de avanzada edad, la más baja del grupo y con rasgos asiáticos. Era la consejera Chang, la dragona de Asia. Posteriormente y en el centro estaba el latinoamericano Kukulkan, dragón de Centroamérica. En el penúltimo asiento se sentaba Andam, hombre de tez negra y el famoso dragón de África. Finalmente estaba el consejero Kulde, hombre blanco y con barba blanca, habiendo sido este el antiguo dragón noruego transformado en el máximo representante de Europa. Los cinco esperaban la llegada de sus invitados.

-Tranquilos amigos. El Guerrero Dragón no debe tardar- comentó Kulde, intentando hacer que el grupo no se desesperara.

-Viendo las infracciones que ha cometido, no me sorprende que sea igual de impuntual- respondió Chang fríamente.

-Tranquila Chang. He visto lo que hace y tiene potencial de ser un valioso miembro de la Orden- le respondió Andam.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron, dejando ver a un dragón y un humano entrar al sitio. Eran Francisco y Jesús. Ambos entraron, yendo el dragón directamente con el Consejo, mientras que su hijo admiraba el lugar un momento para posteriormente seguir a su padre. La sala era bastante grande, parecido a algún cuarto hecho para reuniones de cientos de personas.

Francisco fue el primero en pararse frente al Consejo, saludándolos por medio de una reverencia. Jesús, al ser su primera vez estando en frente del Consejo, siguió el ejemplo de su padre. No había necesidad de introducciones. Ya bien los conocía por lo que le decía su padre.

-Consejo- saludó Francisco.

-Dragón Díaz. Es un gusto verte de nuevo- le dijo Andam.

-El gusto es mío Consejo- dijo Jesús, intentando introducirse formalmente.- Ya deben de tener noticias de mí.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es un honor poder conocer al siguiente Guerrero Dragón finalmente.

-Yo no lo vería con tanto gusto. Ya sabemos bien lo que ha hecho y sobretodo llega tarde- agregó Chang.

El comentario de la consejera asiática incomodó al chico, pero no dejó que su postura cambiara. Debía seguir mostrando formalidad si no quería verse mal enfrente del resto del Consejo.

-Dejémonos de formalidades Consejo. Venimos aquí a hablar de la situación de mi hijo en la Orden.

-Como gusten. Mejor para nosotros porque después tenemos una reunión con Lao Shi y Sun Tzu- comentó Omina, comenzando a ver unos papeles que tenía enfrente suyo.- El Guerrero Dragón ya es parte de la Orden del Dragón a pesar de que hay un nuevo portador del título. No necesitaremos hacer papeleo sobre eso. Sin embargo, hemos visto que las actitudes del Guerrero Dragón no son conforme a lo establecido en la Orden.

-Fueron completas estupideces las que hizo el Guerrero Dragón. ¿Pelear contra terroristas? ¿Salvar humanos? ¿Revelar su identidad a toda una nación? ¿En qué estaba pensando?- agregó Chang enfurecida. Se notaba que era alguien de pocos amigos. El resto del Consejo también quedó desconcertado por la actitud de Chang.

-En fin- dijo Kukulkan, intentando olvidar lo que dijo Chang- al no estar aún bajo nuestra completa disposición, no habrá sanciones por las acciones cometidas, pero sí nos veremos forzados a tomar medidas para corregir los errores.

Ahí iba la parte fea. El chico ya estaba preparado para lo que le venía encima.

-El Guerrero Dragón no podrá continuar con su entrenamiento con su padre, por lo que su maestro, o en este caso maestra, será la Dragona Walker.

-¿Stacy?- preguntó Jesús desconcertado. No sabía que alguien de su misma edad podía entrenarlo.

-Así es. Ya tiene once años de experiencia en combate, así como también es la única miembro de la Orden disponible que tenemos.

-Igualmente, después de lo ocurrido esta semana en la ciudad de Querétaro, el Consejo ha decidido que el Guerrero Dragón no podrá volver a involucrarse en los asuntos humanos. De ahora en adelante su servicio será exclusivo para la Comunidad Mágica. También estamos buscando formas de borrarle la memoria a todos los humanos que ya han escuchado sobre el Guerrero Dragón- terminó por sentenciar Kulde.

Y como lo dedujo, lo feo había llegado. Ahora debía ingeniarse una defensa para convencer al Consejo de que lo mejor era dejar que el Guerrero Dragón siguiera trabajando como el héroe que el mundo mágico y México necesitan por igual, sin distinción ni preferencia.

-Difiero en sus decisiones Consejo. De acuerdo al conocimiento que tengo, la tradición indica que el Guerrero Dragón debe ser la figura que mantenga a salvo tanto a los humanos como a las criaturas mágicas. ¿No entrarían en contradicción al no permitir que esta tradición se siguiera mientras las demás sí?

El Consejo se quedó callado por un momento. En teoría tenía razón. El antiguo protegido de Quetzalcóatl salvaba a cualquier ser sin distinción. Pero Chang sabía mejor. Ella conocía con qué atacar al chico y, al mismo tiempo, darle un fuerte golpe.

-Esas tradiciones quedaron muy atrás. Los tiempos han cambiado y siempre cambian. Deberías saber eso como historiador.

Ahora Jesús sintió eso como un ataque personal. Esa gota derramó el vaso. Se cansó de intentar ser formal.

-Pero olvida usted el hecho de que los mundos mágicos y humanos están más conectados últimamente. Los problemas que aquejan a los humanos nos afectan también. Por ejemplo el hecho de que he estado investigando a los Cazadores. Ya ven que tienen relaciones con HYDRA- argumentó Francisco.

-Sí, así es… Espera, ¿qué?

Nadie le había dicho que HYDRA y el Clan de los Cazadores tenían relaciones. ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? ¿Qué relaciones tenían? Si eso era cierto, entonces el Mundo Mágico peligraba más de lo que imaginaba. Los pensamientos de curiosidad dejaron la cabeza de Jesús unos instantes después. Podría interrogar a su padre después de ese encuentro. Lo que importaba es que era un argumento útil en su defensa y debían aprovecharlo.

-Y es justo por eso que nos debemos alejar lo más que podamos del contacto con los humanos. Ya estamos en una situación frágil y no nos arriesgaremos a que más criminales humanos entren en contacto con nuestros enemigos.- le respondió Kulde.

-Pero no ven las ventajas. Tener a un miembro de la Orden en el mundo humano será útil para conocer y neutralizar nuevas amenazas que vengan de ellos. Es mayor la ganancia que la pérdida- agregó Jesús.

-Ya estamos en la pérdida Guerrero Dragón. Todo México conoce tu identidad. Es muy arriesgado tener una figura pública como miembro de la Orden. Traerá atención que no deseamos. Imagínate que los supervillanos a los que te enfrentes descubran que tu padre es un dragón, y en consecuencia descubran la existencia del mundo mágico. No nos arriesgaremos a tener tal atención- respondió Omina.

Y sus argumentos eran muy válidos. Jesús comprendía perfectamente lo que deseaba el Consejo. Imagínense lo que harían los terroristas de Medio Oriente con la suerte otorgada por las monedas de los duendes, u organizaciones como HYDRA o IMA con cuernos de unicornio. Peor si apareciera alguno de los muchos locos que tiene Gotham con magia de un mago.

Por desgracia para el Consejo, Jesús consideraba que esos problemas no superan las ventajas de tener un miembro de la Orden buscando tener un mundo mejor. Así podrían prevenir amenazas humanas y preocuparse menos de ellas.

-Les pedimos que reconsideren…-iba comentando Francisco hasta que la puerta se abrió. Uno de los guardias entró, interrumpiendo la sesión. Chang se enfureció fuertemente por la interrupción.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Consejo, Lao Shi y Sun Tzu están esperando su reunión.

-Es cierto. Ya es tarde- afirmó Andam mientras revisaba un reloj.- Retomaremos esta sesión otro día. Por ahora pueden retirarse.

Y siguiendo su orden, aunque con un mal sabor de boca, padre e hijo se despidieron para después salir de la sala y dirigirse al elevador con el que regresarán a casa. Había mucho que debían pensar y revisar para estar preparados y demostrarle al Consejo que el Guerrero Dragón debía pelear por todos.

Al salir, Jesús no pudo evitar ver un anciano chino y de baja estatura caminando al lado de una mujer más joven, también de rasgos asiáticos pero alta. Ambos iban a entrar al cuarto donde seguía el Consejo.

-¿Esos son Lao Shi y Sun Tzu?

-Así es.

-¿Qué deben revisar con ellos?

-Yo creo que discutirán lo que te dije. Ver si el nieto de Lao Shi será el alumno del viejo dragón.

**Casa de Jesús, Querétaro**

Jesús estaba enojado. No podía creer cómo actuaba el Consejo, menos el comportamiento que resultó tener la consejera Chang. Al llegar a su casa se acostó en el sofá, sintiéndose exhausto y enfadado a la vez. Su padre, después de entrar a la casa, notó eso y, preocupado, se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Sabes bien que podemos convencerlos de nuestro punto.

-Lo sé pero, simplemente no puedo creer lo duros que son. Y esa Chang, ¿siempre ha sido así de grosera?

-Siendo sincero, a mi me sorprendió cómo se comportó. Jamás la había visto ser así

Jesús puso su cabeza sobre uno de los cojines del sillón, aún molesto y emocionalmente agobiado.

-En verdad jamás pensé que se atreverían a quitarme la mitad de lo que puedo ser.

-Puede ser que se atrevan, pero te aseguro que puedes enfrentarlos y convencerlos para que todo se quede como está hasta ahora.

-¿Todo? ¿Hasta el hecho de que todo México sabe quién soy yo?

-Hasta eso.

Jesús se levantó y se sentó adecuadamente. Aún le sorprendía que su padre no lo había regañado hasta ahora por haber revelado su identidad secreta a todo el país e inclusive el mundo.

-¿Por qué estás a favor de que el mundo sepa quién soy? ¿No estás enojado?

-¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? Y lo estoy mucho, es solo que ya no creo que por medio de regaños y castigos te pueda enseñar a enfrentar tus errores. Definitivamente cometiste un gran error pero pienso que si te enseño a manejar tus errores es una mejor forma de hacer que mejores con el tiempo. Como héroe y como persona.

-Creo que eso me ayudaría mucho. ¿Pero ni siquiera por el hecho de que cualquier supervillano ahora puede venir a tocar la puerta?

-Me preocuparía más si la gente con la que te relacionas no fuera capaz de defenderse. Míranos. Yo y Stacy somos dragones, Sergio es de los más grandes genios del estado y diría que del país e hizo las armas de tu traje; no quiero ni pensar qué clase de armas ilegales debe de tener escondidas. Y Martín, bueno, él ha sido independiente un buen tiempo, debe saber arreglárselas solo.

Después de otro abrazo entre los dos, Francisco le dio una propuesta a su hijo.

-Sobre lo de que Stacy ahora es tu nueva maestra, buscaré hablar con ella para ver si podemos repartirnos el trabajo de tu entrenamiento.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Jesús esperanzado. Le encantaba que su padre lo entrenara y tenía mayor confianza en él que nadie más.

-Por supuesto. Ella ya sabe lo bien que te has desempeñado conmigo y creo que puede aceptar.

Al menos esas noticias hicieron que Jesús pudiera sentirse mejor ese día. Definitivamente fue un día agotador pero, por suerte, aún había esperanza al final.

**El Cimatario, Querétaro, México**

El Cazador estaba sentado en una silla que parecía medieval debajo de una clase de tienda de campaña. Observaba desde su casco de dragón las hojas de un árbol, mojándose por el agua que caía de la lluvia, así como su movimiento producido por el viento. Por su cabeza pasaban dos cosas: la belleza de la naturaleza y los monstruos que nos había dado. El Cazador no podía creer que la naturaleza, supuestamente sabia, podía hacer cosas tan maravillosas como las playas y montañas del país, pero igualmente cosas terribles como las criaturas mágicas. Con tan solo pensar en su existencia le daba asco. Sabía que eran una amenaza para la humanidad. De todos modos por eso era miembro del Clan. Iba a limpiar la superficie de la Tierra de esas terribles bestias.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos vino uno de sus subordinados, solo que este no tenía un cráneo en su cabeza.

-Señor, llevamos aquí dos días y aún no hay avistamientos de la Dragona de Querétaro.

Eso enfureció al Cazador. La única razón por la que fue a Querétaro fue para capturar a esa criatura. Debía encontrarla y aniquilarla. El villano se levantó de su asiento y se dio media vuelta para voltear a ver su reflejo en un espejo que había detrás de él.

-Hagan lo que sea necesario para llamar su atención. Quemen todo el parque y a las criaturas mágicas que viven en él si es necesario, pero quiero ver a la dragona aquí en menos de 24 horas.

-Sí señor- le respondió. Como un rayo, salió de la tienda para avisar a los demás cazadores de su misión.

El Cazador, levantado aún, caminó afuera de su tienda y observó las nubes y el cielo lluvioso que había. La gotas caían por su casco así como mojaban su atuendo. Bajó su mirada y observó la ciudad de Querétaro. Poco a poco, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a prenderse por las tardías horas que eran.

-Sé que estás ahí dragona. Vendrás a mí y cuando llegues, no estarás lista para lo que tenemos.

**Museo Regional, Querétaro, México**

Como parte de su clase de América Antigua, el grupo debió ir a ver una serie de conferencias sobre los indígenas en Querétaro. Todo el grupo fue y estuvo interesado en las conferencias. Cuando salieron estaba comenzando a llover un poco. Jesús había invitado a su mejor amigo, Sergio, para que las viera con ellos, aprovechando que eran para todo el público en general. El único que no estuvo ahí fue Martín.

El día fue increíble para Jesús. Su enfado del día de ayer por su encuentro con el Consejo se alivió gracias a lo que pasó al día siguiente. Al ir a la escuela seguía temeroso de que fuera criticado por ser un superhéroe. En cambio y por sorpresa para él fue todo lo contrario. Sus compañeros lo felicitaron por su trabajo. Sabían que era un buen chico y, por lo tanto, que quería hacer el bien para todos, por lo que le desearon suerte en sus misiones.

Lo mismo pasó con sus maestros quienes, al conocer también la dedicación del chico, supieron que era un héroe de confiar. Algunos se preocuparon de ello, pero más que nada por la entrega de trabajos y cómo ser un héroe afectaría su rendimiento escolar, pero fuera de eso su trabajo después de la batalla contra HYDRA fue bien recibida. El único que no estuvo ahí para decirle algo fue Martín.

Para ese momento, Jesús ya estaba bien informado de la muerte de los padres de su amigo. La situación se volvió muy complicada. Justamente en uno de sus tiempo libres habló con Stacy al respecto.

-¿Has sabido algo de Martín?- preguntó la británica.

-No. El otro día intenté hablar con él pero no contesta. Debe seguir devastado por lo de sus padres.

-Aún no entiendo cómo pasó eso. Qué pasó para que sus padres fueran asesinados.

-Tampoco yo. Solo espero que podamos ayudarlo pronto.

-Sí, lo mismo digo yo.

Después de ver las conferencias en el Museo Regional y salir del antiguo convento, Jesús se dispuso a platicar un poco con Sergio, no de lo que dijeron los expertos, sino de los nuevos problemas que tenía el héroe.

-En fin, Chang intentó humillarme y el Consejo aún no cambia de parecer. Espero poder convencerlos para la siguiente vez que nos veamos.

-Sé que lo harás. Oye, ¿y cómo te ha ido con lo de la fama?

-Bien creo. Por ahora no me han llamado amenaza y parece que la gente está feliz con mi trabajo, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que un loco de un periódico piense que soy un peligro.

-No es cierto. ¡Es él!- gritó alguien interrumpiendo la conversación.

La voz desconocida de una mujer le llegó de sorpresa a los amigos. Ambos voltearon a ver un grupo de chicos un poco más jóvenes que ellos, emocionados y comenzando a sacar sus teléfonos.

-¿Eres tú en verdad? ¿El Guerrero Dragón?

-Amm sí, sí soy yo- respondió Jesús. Comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo por esa clase de atención que comenzaba a recibir.

-¿Crees que nos podamos tomar fotos contigo?- preguntó uno de los chicos del grupo. Jesús comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso pero no tenía razón por la cual responder negativamente.

-Supongo que sí.

Emocionados por la respuesta positiva, el grupo se puso alrededor del héroe y se tomaron varios fotos con él. Después de tardar un buen rato tomándose las fotos, el grupo siguió su camino, sumamente felices por haberse encontrado a un superhéroe. Sergio se volvió a acercar a su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que alguien tiene admiradoras.

-Jaja, y por suerte son de las tranquilas. Me imagino que se vendrán algunas más locas.

Ambos chicos se rieron un poco. Puede que la vida les lance algún problema siempre, pero por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro para enfrentarse a ellos, y sobre todo intentar aliviarse con ocasionales bromas.

Stacy salió del Museo, caminando hasta donde estaban los dos chicos charlando. Había terminado de hacerle unas preguntas a la maestra y quería decirle algo a Jesús.

-Jesús. Esta noche iré a tu casa para iniciar tu entrenamiento. Tengo entendido que ya te acostumbraste al horario nocturno.

-Sí. Mi papá me ha puesto muy difíciles las sesiones.

-Entonces te veré ahí. Y hola por cierto Sergio.

-Stacy- saludó Sergio asintiendo levemente su cabeza.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo vas con tu carrera por cierto?

-Bien. Me adelantaron a octavo semestre y estoy comenzando a trabajar en mi tesis sobre la inteligencia artificial.

-Debes enseñarnos sobre eso algún día amigo. Yo siempre te cuento de historia- comentó Jesús mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Cuando quieran- fue lo que respondió.- Pero ahora no, debo ir a mi casa ahora. Fue divertido venir acá.

Los amigos se despidieron y, después de que Sergio se fuera, Stacy y Jesús quedaron solos para discutir un poco de lo que harían.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Ya está comenzando a chispear- preguntó el chico mientras veía el cielo, notando que las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y que pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a salpicar y mojar la piedra de la banqueta.

-Me parece bien. Tomemos el camión…

Stacy quería decir algo más pero una persona baja, de menos de un metro de altura y encapuchado se acercó a ellos, comenzando a susurrarles.

-Hey. Por aquí

Y la pequeña figura caminó a la calle de la esquina, sentándose en una fuente. Los dos chicos pensaron que era uno de los muchos desafortunados que vivían en la ciudad y que estaban en el centro intentando sobrevivir. Por curiosidad lo siguieron. Para su sorpresa, después de que el extraño se fijara en los alrededores para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, este se bajó la capucha, mostrando que era un duende. Después de revelar quién era se volvió a poner la capucha por seguridad y comenzó a hablar.

-Dragona Queretana. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Stacy, hincándose un poco para poder estar a la altura del duende. A diferencia de Jesús, no estaba confundida al ver una criatura mágica en medio de la ciudad. Era normal que intentaran camuflarse entre las multitudes mientras hacían sus deberes de la vida cotidiana, o que se disfrazaran para buscar la ayuda de la heroína.

-Es el Cazador. Capturó a todo el clan en el Cimatario. Necesitamos tu ayuda- reveló el duende, sintiendo temor al decir el nombre del temible asesino.

-¿El Cazador?- además de confundido por ver una criatura mágica en el centro de la ciudad, más sorpresa se llevó al tener la noticia. ¿Qué hacía el Cazador en Querétaro? Sus apariciones siempre eran en Ciudad de México a menos que algo importante ocurriera en el resto del país. La única vez que supo que salió fue el fatídico día en el que asesinó a su madre.

Aunque Stacy también se confundió por la noticia, se mantuvo con más calma e intentó tranquilizar al duende. Poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes. Salvaremos a los tuyos.

-¡Gracias!- emocionado por la respuesta, el duende abrazó a la dragona. Stacy, tomándose en serio la situación, se dirigió a Jesús.

-El Cazador nunca sale de la capital a menos que sea algo importante. Sé que te afecta pero, necesito tu ayuda si queremos descubrir qué quiere.

-Personalmente cualquier oportunidad que tenga contra ese payaso la tomo- respondió Jesús, preparado para ir contra el hombre que le quitó a alguien importante. Comenzó a emocionarse al sentir que tendría la oportunidad de vengar a su madre arruinando el plan de ese loco.

-Me alegra tenerte a bordo. Entonces este es el plan…

**Parque Nacional El Cimatario, Querétaro, México **

El Cazador seguía observando la lluvia desde el interior de su campamento provisional. No había tenido ningún reporte de sus cazadores sobre el paradero de la Dragona Queretana. Quizás en verdad debía asesinar a todas las criaturas mágicas del lugar para llamar su atención.

El Cazador, sumergido en sus pensamientos para cazar a la dragona no notaba dos cosas. La primera era el frío que llevaba el aire por todo el lugar. El clima hacía notar que cada vez el invierno se acercaba más. La segunda era un sonido de cohete. El sonido era constante y se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Después de un rato, el Cazador puso su atención en el extraño sonido. Uno de sus cazadores se acercó corriendo a la tienda, trayendo noticias.

-Señor. Nuestros radares detectaron algo acercándose, pero no es un dragón.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó el Cazador, hablando lo más fuerte que pudo a causa de que el sonido era tan fuerte como la música en una fiesta.

Un sonido de que algo cayó en la tierra se escuchó junto a la lluvia que caía sobre toda la ciudad. Ambos cazadores voltearon sorprendidos a ver lo que se escuchó. Ya no era audible el extraño sonido anterior, lo que hizo las cosas más raras. Cuando se asomaron afuera de la tienda de campaña vieron una figura de un dragón, haciendo que el mensajero preparara una lanza. Pero el temible Cazador sabía más, por lo que se detuvo a observar la figura fríamente y con detalle. Aunque la lluvia y la oscuridad no dejaban ver bien, supo de inmediato que se trataba de algo más.

-Guerrero Dragón…

-Me gusta la idea de los dragones, pero no que existan realmente.

El héroe mostró que en su mano llevaba una figura oscura, casi como si fuera una bolsa, aunque no lo era. Llevaba una red y, dentro de esta, estaba Stacy transformada en dragón, débil y sin poder moverse. La red estaba hecha de pelo de esfinge, un material que hacía a los dragones débiles e inofensivos. Era común cazarlos con redes de ese estilo. Moviendo su brazo bruscamente lanzó a la dragona a los pies del Cazador, quien aún tenía su mirada fría y atemorizante.

-Ahora que capté tu atención, quiero algo a cambio del dragón.

El Cazador soltó una leve risa. El resto del grupo de cazadores que vino con su maestro se formó alrededor del Guerrero Dragón, con sus lanzas en la mano. Con su fría mirada y mirando fijamente a los ojos del héroe, le respondió.

-Soy un gran admirador tuyo por lo que hiciste con HYDRA en la ciudad. Es bueno saber que el Clan cuenta con un aliado como tú. ¿Cuál es tu precio?

Jesús odiaba hacer eso. Odiaba entregar a Stacy y odiaba tener que ser diplomático con ese asesino. A pesar de eso, debía mantenerse en ese papel. Ocultando su desprecio al villano que estaba enfrente suyo e intentando meterse a su personaje de aliado suyo, sonrió debajo de la máscara.

-¿Cuál es su plan en la ciudad? Quiero ayudar.

El Cazador, sonriendo igualmente debajo de su traje, supo que su plan fue un éxito gracias a la repentina ayuda del Guerrero Dragón, por lo que, aunque tenía sus preguntas acerca del héroe, decidió contarle lo que quería hacer. Puede que su plan de atraer a la dragona con el duende no haya funcionado, pero su objetivo era conseguir esa criatura, cumpliendo dicha misión.

-Ya ayudaste Guerrero Dragón. La queremos a ella.

Con su lanza apuntó a Stacy, quien, despierta, abrió sus ojos por sorpresa. Igualmente Jesús tuvo esa expresión. Su rival no deseaba hacer una caza a las criaturas del Cimatario, sino que buscaba cazar a la criatura más importante de la región: la Dragona Queretana.

-¡Tares!

Con el fuerte grito del líder del clan, otro cazador se paró a su lado, observando con odio a Stacy. Este era distinto a los demás. No portaba ni capa ni cráneo, solamente su traje púrpura y su propia lanza. Era el más joven del grupo, teniendo apenas una edad similar a la de Jesús o Stacy, quizás un par de años mayor. Con confianza y portando su lanza firmemente, se dirigió a su jefe.

-Aquí estoy maestro.

-Tares, aquí está tu oportunidad de asesinar a tu primer dragón. Vuélvete finalmente parte del Clan. Ya sabes qué hacer.

-Sí maestro.

Tares dio unos pasos al frente, portando su lanza con sus dos manos, observando con desprecio y asco fijamente los ojos de Stacy. Jesús notó fácilmente el desprecio que tenía por esas criaturas. El héroe ya no sabía qué hacer. El plan original era fingir que él estaba del lado de los Cazadores, le dijeran su plan y, cuando menos lo esperaran, que liberara a su amiga para detenerlos. Ahora ya no había tiempo. El joven cazador levantó la lanza, despidiéndose con odio de la dragona mientras su arma se dirigía directo a la cabeza de Stacy. Debía hacer algo si quería salvar a su amiga, a su nueva maestra. ¿Qué pensaría el Consejo si la dejaba morir? No quería que su imagen se empeorara. Pero tampoco podía dejar que lo descubrieran, sería un suicidio revelar su situación mientras estaba rodeado de cazadores. La lanza comenzó a bajar con fuerza. Ya no había tiempo y ya no tenía opción. Si Stacy moriría, mejor que fuera peleando que estando atrapada por un plan fallido.

Guerrero Dragón respiro profundamente y sacó su aliento eléctrico con dirección a Tares. El rayo, tan rápido como la luz, chocó contra el aprendiz del Cazador, electrocutándolo y, después de unos segundos, dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras de sus ropas quemadas salía humo. Con sorpresa y desprecio, el conjunto de cazadores tomó sus lanzas mientras apuntaban con estas al Guerrero Dragón.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- preguntó furioso el Cazador.

-Significa que no tendrán a la Dragona Queretana sin una pelea.

Con su aliento de fuego, el Guerrero Dragón disparó contra la red que dejaba inmóvil a Stacy. El fuego no tardó en quemar y hacer cenizas la trampa, haciendo que rápidamente su amiga pudiera salir de su cautiverio al ya no tener algo que la debilitara. Ambos héroes se pusieron de espaldas, listos para combatir contra la docena de cazadores que los rodeaban.

-Dime que tienes un plan para enfrentarte a una docena de cazadores- le preguntó Jesús a Stacy, observando que tenía al menos siete cazadores apuntándole con sus lanzas comenzando a resplandecer con un color verde.

-Siendo honesta, no.

-Rayos…- fue lo que dijo Guerrero Dragón, desanimado y sin saber qué hacer.

Sin importar eso, en el último momento, el héroe recordó que seguía con sus alas desplegadas, por lo que supo qué podía hacer. Las lanzas de los Cazadores se iluminaron y, sin poder predecirlo, la mitad de ellos fueron empujados por una potente ráfaga de viento, todo mientras escuchaban que alguien gritaba: ¡Abajo!

El que gritó esa simple palabra, así como lanzó tan tremenda ventisca, fue el Guerrero Dragón. El aviso iba para su compañera, la cual, confiando en su amigo, le hizo caso. Ambos, tras dejarse caer, sintieron que una potente luz verde pasaba sobre ellos. Los demás Cazadores habían disparado, aunque fallaron.

-¡Buen trabajo! Ahora ya sabes qué hacer- gritó Stacy, volando con dirección a su grupo de Cazadores. Desde el aire tomó a uno con sus filosas garras y, tras elevarse varios metros, lo dejó caer sobre unos matorrales.

Mientras tanto, el Guerrero Dragón con su arma y escudo en mano corrió contra aquellos cazadores que había derrumbado con anterioridad. Estos ya estaban levantándose y volvían a tomar posesión de su armamento, pero aún no se recuperaban del todo. De esta forma, el héroe logró usar su escudo para darle un fuerte golpe a uno en su casco, haciendo que este quedara destruido, así como terminara por caer al suelo, inconsciente.

A pesar de ello, los cuatro rivales restantes se dispusieron a atacar en conjunto. Dos desde la distancia le dispararon al héroe, el cual usó su escudo para defenderse. Sin embargo, los otros dos terminaron por acercarse lo suficiente y, después de que el primero bajara el escudo del héroe, el otro le asestó un duro golpe con su lanza.

Sin importar eso, Guerrero Dragón no dio más de dos pasos atrás y, sujetando fuertemente su escudo y macuahuitl, se enfrentó directamente a sus contrincantes. El escudo hacía que los golpes no le lograran dar, mientras que con su arma mantenía a raya la lanza del otro.

Mientras el Guerrero Dragón se encontraba en una batalla contra cuatro cazadores, todo sin ver algún posible desenlace cercano a esta, Stacy lograba tener un desempeño mejor. Gracias a su experiencia así como sus habilidades, usó su cola para derribar a dos cazadores, mientras que logró quemar a un tercero. Su último contrincante sería un poco más difícil de derrotar. Armado con su confiable lanza, comenzó a disparar a la dragona desde lejos. Al notar que esta esquivaba cada uno de sus disparos, prefirió asestar un golpe fatal en la oreja del dragón con su lanza. Los dragones podían ser aniquilados si se les lograba dar un golpe en su oreja izquierda, a causa de que este es uno de los puntos más sensibles de estas poderosas criaturas. Sin embargo, su contrincante resultó ser más diestra que él, logrando detener el golpe de la lanza con una de sus manos, mientras que con su cabeza le otorgó un fuerte golpe que terminó con este.

Cuando Stacy volteó a ver a su compañero que comenzaba a tener problemas decidió ir a ayudarlo, pero inesperadamente un rayo verde la golpeó directamente, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Había sido el Cazador quien, desde lejos observaba la batalla.

-Ni lo pienses dragona…

Tares, mientras tanto, se levantaba de su incómoda posición en la tierra, pasando su mano por su cabeza. Mientras se levantaba, su maestro pensó en un nuevo plan para él.

-Tares, haremos una excepción contigo. Si traes la armadura del Guerrero Dragón tu entrenamiento se verá finalmente completado.

El villano, empuñando con fiereza su lanza y con deseos de vengarse del héroe, aceptó la propuesta.

-Así será maestro.

Al estar desesperado por el combate, Guerrero Dragón movió su escudo de tal forma que hizo a un lado la lanza de su contrario y, así, tuvo el espacio suficiente para usar su aliento gélido y dejar congelado a uno de los cazadores. Mientras. Tanto a este congelado como estatua. El otro Cazador intentó aprovechar la distracción del héroe para golpearlo, fallando cuando su lanza fue detenida por el macuahuitl del héroe. Una patada fue necesaria para dejar fuera del combate al villano. Otro de los cazadores, escabulléndose del combate, intentó tomar al héroe por la espalda, sorprendido al ser bienvenido por la cola de este y al ser subsecuentemente lanzado contra uno de los árboles del lugar. Solo faltaba uno.

Ese último, aprovechando la situación, se había escabullido igualmente. Sin embargo usó su lanza desde la distancia para disparar un rayo verde de plasma, impactando al héroe con él. Guerrero Dragón sintió un fuerte dolor desde su espalda y cayó al suelo, volteando su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provino el disparo. Al ver que un miembro de los cazadores se le acercaba, usó su aliento de fuego contra este, estrategia inútil ya que, moviendo su arma en una forma circular, logró formar una especie de escudo, también de plasma, deteniendo así la llamarada proveniente del hocico del traje del héroe. El cazador pateó al héroe en su cara y, blandiendo su lanza, rápidamente intentó encajarla al cráneo de Jesús.

Sin embargo, Stacy llegó justo a tiempo para tomar al cazador de los brazos y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Este, no deseando perder, se levantó rápidamente, preparando sus puños para el combate tras haber perdido su arma después de haber sido lanzado. Sin embargo, poco pudo hacer ante el poderoso brazo de la criatura mágica que lo golpeó sin piedad, dejándolo inconsciente rápidamente. Después de derrotar al último secuaz del Cazador, la dragona fue a ayudar a su compañero a que se levantara. Este, tomando su mano, se levantó, sacudiendo un poco su traje.

-¿Dónde está el Cazador?- preguntó Jesús.

-¿Para qué desean saber dónde está si yo terminaré con ustedes?- amenazó el chico que iba a asesinar originalmente a Stacy. Se encontraba parado frente a ellos, observándolos fijamente con su lanza en la mano, filosa y puntiaguda, lista para atravesar sus cuerpos como si fueran mantequilla.

-Tares…- mencionó Stacy mientras le regresó la mirada, lista para combatirlo.

-¿Tares? ¿Se acabaron los nombres en la lista de supervillanos?- bromeó Jesús, empuñando su macuahuitl para entrar en acción.

-No te parecerá tan gracioso cuando tome tu armadura como trofeo, Guerrero Dragón- le respondió fríamente.

Con un grito de batalla fuerte, Tares corrió contra sus adversarios. Antes de que estos pudieran estar a la distancia suficiente para darle un golpe, el villano saltó sobre ellos. Al aterrizar de pie detrás de sus oponentes, dio una vuelta casi al raz del suelo, extendiendo su pierna y derribando a sus rivales. Primero intentó acabar con el Guerrero Dragón con un golpe limpio al cuello, fracasando porque la cola de Stacy tomó su arma y, en la distracción, le dio un golpe en el rostro. Ambos se enfrentaron duramente, con Stacy usando sus puños y su aliento de dragón para acabar con Tales, mientras que el otro usaba su lanza y sus conocimientos en artes marciales para derribar a la bestia. Mientras ambos combatían, Jesús tuvo el tiempo suficiente para volver a ponerse de pie, aunque sin sus armas al haber caído estas con anterioridad.

-¡Jesús! ¡Toma!

Con el grito, la dragona tomó el brazo de Tares y, apretándolo, hizo que este soltara la lanza. Con una de sus patas, la Dragona Queretana movió el arma hacia el Guerrero Dragón. Con su propia cola el chico la tomó.

-¡Úsala!

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Jesús sujetó firmemente el arma, apuntando con ella a Tares mientras este seguía combatiendo a Stacy, sin poder quitársela de encima para ir contra el Guerrero Dragón. El héroe observó el arma y se quedó muy sorprendido por estar observando una pieza tecnológica impresionante. Tenía en su mango varios botones, los cuales activaban una gran diversidad de funciones. Se quedó parado observando cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué hacía cada uno?

-¡Jesús! ¡Rápido!- le gritó su compañera, quien ya estaba perdiendo en el combate. Tares usó su rodilla para golpear el estómago de la dragona la cual, concentrada en el dolor, fue fácil de sacar de combate. Un golpe en su cabeza fue la que la dejó por completo tirada en el suelo. Ahora, sin su enemiga, Tares corrió contra el Guerrero Dragón, quien aún estaba indeciso sobre cuál botón presionar. Se le acababa el tiempo, por lo que presionó el primero que se le ocurrió.

Por desgracia aquel botón tuvo una acción inesperada. De la punta de la lanza un chorro de agua fue expulsado, el cual ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente potencia como para alcanzar a Tares. Este último, mientras corría, se agachó y tomó al Guerrero Dragón por las piernas, tacleándolo y llevándolo contra uno de los árboles del lugar. El héroe, estando contra el árbol, comenzó a sentir golpe tras golpe por parte de su rival. Luego, Tares lo tomó desde el cuello y lo aventó al suelo. Tras tomar su lanza y colocarla en el cuello del héroe, una voz siniestra se escuchó sobre la lluvia.

-Buen trabajo Tares. Tu entrenamiento se ha mostrado beneficioso- comentó el Cazador, observando expectante e insensible como siempre los acontecimientos que presenciaba.- Ahora tráeme su casco. La piel de la dragona podrá servir de capa para ti.

-Se les olvida algo cazadores…

Tras hablar, Jesús usó su aliento gélido, el cual congeló rápidamente los brazos de Tares así como todo su cuerpo.

-¡No otra vez!- gritó Tares antes de ser completamente congelado.

Con el aprendiz del Cazador derrotado, fue fácil para Jesús hacerlo a un lado y volver a pararse. Stacy hizo lo mismo y voló al lado de su compañero, los dos listos para enfrentarse finalmente al Cazador.

-Hoy se acaba Cazador. No volverás a lastimar a nadie- exclamó Guerrero Dragón pensando en su madre. Ese día lo derrotarían finalmente y así se aseguraría de que nadie más pudiera perder a su mamá.

-Es una pena que no vaya a ser así.

Con esa respuesta, el Cazador sacó un pequeño control del interior de su capa y, tras apretar el botón que había en este, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de dolor. El villano se hizo a un lado y, detrás de él, estaban los duendes, gritando de dolor al ser electrocutados por la red que los mantenía cautivos. Algunos gritaban y otros sacaban lágrimas por el fuerte dolor que sentían. Esa red no estaba diseñada para asesinarlos, sino solamente torturarlos. Mientras estos seguían sufriendo el Cazador no sentía remordimiento. Lo que sí hizo fue levantar su propia lanza para tenerla lista para el combate. Después de divertirse un rato con los duendes, guardó su control en su capa para enfrentarse directo a los héroes.

Gritando fuertemente, el líder del Clan corrió con dirección al par que enfrentaba. Estos se separaron al sentir el embate del arma pasar entre ellos dos. Peleando juntos intentaron atinar algún golpe a su adversario, fallando al ser bloqueados por su lanza o por su puño. La batalla entre los tres se amplió sin ver que algún bando pudiera ganar. Sin embargo, el Cazador se agachó evitando uno de los golpes de la Dragona Queretana y, aprovechando dicho acto, derribó al Guerrero Dragón con su pie. Al deshacerse momentáneamente de él, saltó sobre la dragona y, estando a su espalda, le disparó con su arma. La dragona cayó al suelo mientras Jesús se recuperaba. Al levantarse, solo pudo notar al Cazador saltando sobre él con su lanza, dirigiendo esta directamente a él. A pesar de ello, usando su cola, logró tomar la pierna del Cazador y hacer que este impactara fuertemente contra el suelo, sin dejar que le hiciera daño. Ahora solo se acercó a este y empujó su lanza lo más lejos que pudo. Stacy llegó volando con dirección al villano y usó su aliento de fuego para atacar.

-¡Libera a los duendes! ¡Yo lo mantengo ocupado!

Haciendo caso a la instrucción de su maestra, Jesús tomó la lanza del Cazador y se acercó a la red donde estaban los duendes. Usando esta misma fue fácil romper la red y liberar a todas las criaturas mágicas que fueron capturadas. Los duendes, con temor, comenzaron a alejarse lo más que pudieran de la zona. No querían estar ahí en caso de que el Cazador triunfara aunque, como ya conocían a Stacy, confiaban en que ella ganaría.

Mientras tanto, a pesar de que el Cazador había recibido directamente el fuego de una dragona, no le pasó nada. Su capa lo protegió del calor y ya estaba de nuevo de pie combatiendo mano a mano a la dragona. Después de que esta tomara los brazos de su rival, una con la cola y la otra con una de sus manos, dejando otra libre para dar un golpe limpio en el casco óseo del Cazador, no pudo evitar que el villano moviera su cabeza esquivando el golpe. Menos aún que con su misma cabeza le pegara a la dragona en la frente. Acto seguido, el Cazador tomó la propia cola de la dragona y la lanzó contra el Guerrero Dragón.

Los dos, a pesar del dolor que sentían, se levantaron. Su rival había demostrado ser capaz de derrotarlos a los dos, pero debían seguir luchando. Jesús, pensando en que podrían derrotarlo si no contaba con su lanza, decidió romperla a la mitad tras golpearla con su pierna. Se alegró tras hacerlo y, de esa forma, podrían tener una oportunidad. Por desgracia no fue así. De las muñecas del Cazador surgieron dos cuchillas de luz verdes que, a la vista del Guerrero Dragón, eran muy filosas.

A lo largo del combate que habían tenido los últimos minutos, el Cazador se dio cuenta de las habilidades del Guerrero Dragón. A pesar de que aún le faltaba una buena técnica de combate, así como de práctica, creyó que tenía mucho potencial, por lo que decidió ser diplomático una vez más antes de regresar a los golpes.

-Regresa a casa Dragona Queretana. Lo que ahora quiero es al Guerrero Dragón.

-Sueñas si crees que dejaré que muera a tus manos.

-No deseo matarlo. Deseo hacerlo mi aliado.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Tu aliado!? Ni muerto.

-Olvida las mentiras que te dijo ese monstruo. ¿Tú crees que los dragones son nuestros amigos? Todas las criaturas mágicas son una amenaza- después de una breve pausa continuó su discurso.- Vi lo que hiciste con HYDRA aquí. Tú peleas por el bien de la humanidad. Únete a nosotros y ayúdanos a proteger a la humanidad de esta clase de abominaciones.

-¿Crees que me uniría a la persona que asesinó a mi madre?

Ese comentario confundió al Cazador. Él jamás había asesinado a un humano, al menos como líder de los Cazadores. ¿Había descubierto quién era en realidad? ¿Su verdadera identidad? Era imposible, esto debía ir ligado por completo a las criaturas mágicas, de lo contrario no sabría de ellas y tampoco se habría aliado con una dragona. Por lo tanto, el Guerrero Dragón debía estar asociado a una criatura mágica, ser hijo de una. Tal vez de una verdadera dragona…

-Entonces eres uno de ellos...eres un monstruo también.

Un fuerte grito por parte de él señaló que venía. Usando sus cuchillas intentó asestar algún golpe mortal al Guerrero Dragón. Si él era hijo de una criatura mágica, no debía tener el derecho de vivir. Ninguna criatura mágica lo tenía. Tampoco iba a permitir que uno de esos monstruos protegiera a la humanidad que él mismo había jurado proteger.

Al inicio no logró asestar ningún golpe a su rival, por lo que decidió patearlo fuertemente en el estómago. La patada fue tan fuerte que el Guerrero Dragón chocó directamente contra un árbol. Estando tirado el Cazador puso su pie sobre él, dejándolo inmóvil.

Jesús se sintió desesperado por aquella lucha. Iba a dar absolutamente todo lo que podía para acabar de una vez por todas a aquel ser. Ni siquiera lo podía considerar humano. Lo único que podía pensar de él era su forma de ser, pareciéndole al héroe un monstruo. A pesar de haber entrado al combate a mano contra su rival, sus golpes no lograron dañarlo en lo absoluto, costándole finalmente un nuevo golpe contra un árbol.

Stacy no se iba a quedar parada mientras observaba a su estudiante, menos su amigo, ser asesinado por un loco enmascarado. Intentó volar contra dicho personaje pero, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo del cuello, el Cazador la tomó del brazo y la volvió a lanzar lo más lejos posible. La dragona cayó al lado del escudo de su amigo.

Sin poder moverse, el Guerrero Dragón solo pudo ver al Cazador levantar su brazo con su cuchilla, lista para ser encajada contra su cuello. Creyó que ese era el fin. Por suerte, al fin volvería a encontrarse con su madre. Sin embargo algo pasó volando entre su cara y la cuchilla. Fue un objeto redondo que evitó que el Cazador pudiera lastimarlo. Los dos voltearon y observaron que fue el escudo del Guerrero Dragón, lanzado por Stacy. Aprovechando que estaba distraído, Jesús usó su aliento de fuego contra su rival, haciendo que este diera unos pasos atrás, permitiéndole así levantarse.

Encolerizado, el Cazador blandió otra vez su cuchilla, golpe que fácilmente Jesús pudo evitar al agacharse. A pesar de ello, el Cazador cortó el árbol que se encontraba detrás de su oponente y, de esa forma, el tronco cayó sobre él. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a los héroes de reagruparse. Stacy, feliz de haber dejado así al Cazador, se sintió más que animada para acabar con su eterno rival. Por el otro lado, el Guerrero Dragón recuperó su escudo y su macuahuitl, teniendo todo listo para darle el golpe final al Cazador. Ambos observaron cómo este, con algo de dificultad, levantó el tronco y posteriormente se levantó. Este observó a ambos héroes con odio.

-Se acabó Cazador. Has perdido- dijo Jesús.

Ya cansado por el combate, así como incapaz de deshacerse de sus oponentes, parecía ser así. Pero el Cazador sabía que no era así.

.-Temo que no es así, Guerrero Dragón.

Un fuerte sonido comenzó a surgir del cielo. Había aparecido una clase de helicóptero pintado de púrpura sobre ellos. Desde él surgieron varias cuerdas de las cuales bajaron más cazadores. A pesar de que Stacy y Jesús pensaron que eran refuerzos y los iban a combatir, estaban equivocados. Estos mismos cazadores se acercaron a sus compañeros inconscientes y, usando su lanza, formaron una burbuja verde alrededor de ellos. Después de un breve tiempo en el que la burbuja se extendió, terminó por desaparecer junto a los hombres que tenía dentro de ella. Gracias a dicho objeto estaban teletransportándose a otro lugar, uno desconocido para todos. Mientras sus lacayos se teletransportaban, el Cazador sujetó una de las cuerdas, la cual comenzó a elevarse. Al elevarse, siguió observando fríamente al par que lo había derrotado.

-Nos volveremos a ver, dragones.

Y con su mismo frío tono de voz se levantó por los cielos y, tras haber llegado a la cima del helicóptero, este se fue con dirección al este, para no volver a ser visto. Stacy, ya destransformada, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, algo preocupada por él. A pesar de que habían ganado, no notó una expresión de felicidad en él, sino una de preocupación.

-Ganamos. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Salvamos a los duendes y evitamos que cometiera su plan.

-Lo sé, pero casi nos derrotó. ¿Qué tal si nos gana la siguiente?

-En ese caso tendrás que entrenar. ¿Una carrera hasta tu gimnasio?

Ese último comentario hizo que Jesús sonriera. Tenía razón. Si iban a volver a enfrentarse al Cazador sería mejor que entrenaran para ser mejores. Cuando volteó vio que Stacy regresó a su forma de dragón y estaba lista para despegar. Jesús hizo lo mismo. Extendió sus alas y, después de ponerse a su lado, ambos despegaron, comenzando a volar juntos debajo de la lluvia, abrazados por el negro de la noche, regresando a su hogar.

**Edificio desconocido, Ciudad de México.**

El Cazador observaba a través de una ventana. Desde los orificios oculares de su casco de dragón observaba el Zócalo de la Ciudad de México, la hermosa catedral de la ciudad y, en general, a toda la gente que paseaba por ahí. Él había jurado proteger a esas personas del peligro que traían las criaturas mágicas y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- indicó el Cazador, regresando a tomar su asiento frente a una mesa.

De la puerta apareció Tares. Al entrar, volvió a inclinarse al ver a su maestro. Él, como su estudiante y legítimo sucesor quería saber qué es lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Maestro, disculpe mi inconveniencia pero, ¿por qué no destruyó a la dragona y al Guerrero Dragón cuando pudo?

-Aún no era el momento Tares. Mi plan original no resultó, pero conseguí información que es completamente necesaria.

-¿Cuál información?

-Estos "héroes" no son de confiar. Ellos lucharán por esos monstruos. Si queremos librar al planeta de ellos, deberemos eliminar a estos supuestos superhéroes. Y sé exactamente con quién comenzar.

Tras decir, eso, observó una de las hojas que había en su escritorio. Era una notica donde mostraban al Guerrero Dragón combatiendo a unos agentes de HYDRA en Querétaro hace unos días. Él era el superhéroe más cercano a él y el más peligroso que se enfrentaba.

Los Cazadores ahora estaban en guerra con los metahumanos.

**Ubicación desconocida.**

Una figura desconocida, cubierta por un velo de tela, iba caminando a través de unos túneles de piedra. A la distancia se lograba observar una luz brillante. Sin detenerse la figura encapuchada seguía caminando.

Al llegar al sitio encontró que estaba sobre una pequeña isla de piedra rodeada por un río de lava. Habían otros cinco pasillos de piedra similares al camino por el que había venido. Sin embargo, lo más interesante estaba en el centro. Una figura grande y reptiliana se encontraba al centro de la isla. Se podía ver que era un reptil porque su hocico escamoso se asomaba por su capucha. La figura era alta y de color negro. Observaba fijamente a quien había entrado en sus aposentos y, tras verla, se quitó la capucha. Un enorme dragón se asomó, con ojos amarillos e intimidantes. Su rostro y figura, sin embargo, no eran una desconocida. Era exactamente igual a la estatua localizada en el gimnasio de la Isla Draco, aquella figura de la amenaza más grande que los dragones han enfrentado. Y eso no es por casualidad, él era el mismo Dragón Oscuro. Después de revelar su rostro, se dirigió a la figura que entró al lugar.

-¿El Guerrero Dragón se unió a la Orden?

La figura enmascarada asintió con su cabeza. Después de esa acción y al igual que el enorme dragón se quitó la capucha. Debajo de ella estaba el rostro de la Consejera Chang, lista para darle toda la información a su maestro deseara.

-Así es. Dejará de trabajar para los humanos. La humanidad estará indefensa sin él.

-Excelente.

Una breve risa salió del hocico del Dragón Oscuro. Su risa se escuchó a lo largo de los distintos túneles que surgían de ese cuarto. Poco a poco las piezas de su plan se iban cumpliendo. Solo debía esperar a que el nieto del dragón que lo derrotó, Lao Shi, adquiriera sus poderes. Pronto volvería a resurgir y, con ello, su plan que se ha estado maquinando desde hace décadas se haría realidad.

Era un mal momento para que el Guerrero Dragón regresara.

**En el próximo capítulo del Guerrero Dragón:**

**Stacy apoya la decisión del Consejo de mantener al Guerrero Dragón fuera del público, mientras que Francisco dice lo contrario. Mientras tanto, una pareja busca vengarse del Guerrero Dragón por la muerte de sus hijos y toman las personalidades del Guerrero Jaguar y la Guerrera Águila, guerreros del México Prehispánico y antagonistas del héroe en sus tiempos de gloria en Teotihuacan, para lograrlo.**

**Todo esto y más en: Eternos rivales**


End file.
